Forgotten
by Larania Drake
Summary: For a wish, there is a price. To save Yuuri's life, Wolfram has to give up the things most important to him. Yuuri doesn't really know how to take that. In the end, can Yuuri make the same choice?
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Timeline: Roughly after the first season, during the search of the last box.

Pairings: Wolfram and Yuuri. Others may be mentioned.

A/N: This started out as a sort of crossover with xxxHolic, before it grew into this. However, there is still the room for that possibility, and I will continue with this as long as I have some inspiration. It's a "Get Yuuri and Wolfram together" piece, and I'm not going to say otherwise. Written for shit and giggles and because I want to smack Yuuri and Wolfram around a bit. It will also have some heavy speculation, as I've not see the whole series.

_Fire and night, blood and tears and choking smoke, and the world came in and out of focus. He could hear shouting and screams of pain all around him. Pain radiated from his side as he shook from cold and blood loss. _

_Shock, part of him noted. He was going into shock, and there was no Conrad to save him this time._

_He could feel himself being carried, and the sound of rushing water, and he looked up to see the Seal of the Original King._

_"Yuuri," someone whispered, and there was a warmth and salt on his lips, like tears…_

_

* * *

_

And Yuuri, reluctant demon king of New Makoku woke in his room, filled with light and cool breezes.

Relief flooded the boy as he patted himself down.

"No holes in me, no burning, no hurting… Nothing at all!" he said to himself, absurdly cheerful. "It must have been a nightmare! Ne, Wolfram?" craning his head, he looked around. His fiancé somehow always managed to get into his bed, no matter how often he said not to, so he was certain…

"Wolfram?" he blinked, looking around. There was no sign of the hot tempered blond anywhere.

Maybe he had to get up early? Well, it would mean he could go back to sleep if he wanted too… Flopping back into the bed, he frowned. It was cold- all of it but where he had been laying. Grateful as he was for the space and the quiet, he had to wonder why his fiancé had clearly not been there for some time.

Of course, that dream kept haunting him… Sighing, he sat up and threw off the covers, searching for one of his uniforms.

* * *

The Blood Pledge Castle was more quiet than usual that morning as he padded down the halls. If it had not been for the chattering of a few maids, he would have wondered if the place was entirely deserted. Of course, this meant that his advisors were probably plotting something without him- again. With a put out sigh, he started towards Gwendal's office. That was where the conspiracies had a tendency to start and…

A flash of blond hair over a blue jacket derailed his train of thought.

"Oi! Wolfram!" He shouted, waving his arms and jogging over. Then he stopped dead, and blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuuri mumbled, staring. This man looked to be a couple of years older than Wolfram- the resemblance was uncanny, but the face definitely had much less roundness, and the shoulders were just a shade too wide to be Yuuri's fiancé. "I thought you looked like Wolfram."

The man was puzzled, stepping back. "I am Wolfram von Bielefeld. Do I know you?" The beautiful man crossed his arms.

The body language was mostly right, but he seemed too tired to be Wolfram, Yuri thought, eyes widening.

"Uh… Well- are you sure you're Wolfram?"

"Ah, Heika, there you are!" chirped a familiar voice. Turning, the two saw the familiar black clad form of Murata Ken, following closely by Conrad and Gwendal. "I see you've been reacquainted with Sir Wolfram." He smiled, and Yuuri felt his flesh crawl. Something was very wrong.

"Why would I need to be reintroduced?"

"That's a long story," Conrad said, his tone subdued. To Yuuri's relief, all three of his friends seemed to be the same as he remembered. Though it begged the question of just what had happened.

"Well, heedless of that, Sir Wolfram," and here Murata turned to him, and gestured at Yuuri. "This is Yuuri, the new Maou. He's a little young, and from another world like we told you, but his being here has made almost everyone in the kingdom extremely happy. He is a most worthy King, even if he is very unconventional."

Yuuri's jaw was currently trying to hit his knees as his face swung back and forth like he was watching a tennis match. Wolfram's face was bland, nodding, before he turned to bow at Yuuri.

"I apologize for my rudeness earlier, Heika." A strange expression passed over his face, and his lips parted like he was about to speak- then he stopped and shook his head. "Forgive me. I have duties I must attend."

Without another word, Wolfram walked away, his steps a touch slower, without the crisp snap Yuuri remembered.

"When did I fall into the twilight zone?" Yuuri blurted a moment later. "New Makoku is one thing, but I refuse to go anywhere else!"

Conrad and Murata smiled briefly at the reference, before turning solemn again.

"What exactly do you remember before you woke up?" Murata was the apparent spokesperson this time, and his face was unexpectedly serious. Yuuri stared, and then looked up.

"Uh… I sort of remember…" He looked down, eyes shaded with his hair. "I remember a battle." His words became soft. "I remember looking down and seeing a hole in my side… I was so tired and cold… And then I remember… Something salty, and then I woke up."

He looked up, hoping for some kind of reassurance that it had, in fact, been a horrible nightmare. Instead, they all looked grim.

"I'm afraid that's exactly what happened, Heika," Gwendal finally spoke up, when Conrad could not. He was staring off into the distance, his face creased in pain. "We had found the box- and I and Conrad had managed to convince you to stay here while we, along with His Highness, had gone to retrieve it. What we didn't count on was an attack while we were gone. You marshaled the palace admirably, but…"

"But you were injured." Conrad broke in, voice flat. "You became the Maou, but you used up so much power keeping yourself alive as well as saving everything… Wolfram threw you and Greta into a carriage, and took you to Ulrike. She told him…"

"Shinou would save you, if he would pay the price." Murata took up the thread again.

Yuuri felt his stomach twist. "What?"

"To save you, the Original King took all of Wolfram's Majyutsu. Though the request to save you had a higher price; Shinou demanded what Wolfram valued most."

"Took all his Majyutsu? Why does he look older? Why didn't he know who I am?" Yuuri was bouncing. He hated it when no one would answer his questions!

"His ability to use Maryoku is gone." Gwendal answered this time. "He will never cast spells again."

"_What?"_

"He will age like Conrad now- that is why his body has changed. He is the physical age he would have been, had he been born a half breed."

"But he was so proud of being a Mazoku," Yuuri shook his head in disbelief. The stubborn young man had given up the very thing that had defined him. "He gave up what mattered most to him."

"No, that was something else," Murata said. His eyes were unseen in the glare of his glasses. "His power was wrenched out… It was used to heal you." He grimaced. "I suppose the Original King was merciful- he let Wolfram say goodbye first."

Yuuri was utterly confused. "Goodbye?"

"What was most important to Wolfram was not his power as a Mazoku," Conrad said, hands shaking, his voice choked. "When Shinou asked me if I could throw everything away… he didn't ask for this."

"Huh?" Yuuri had sweat running down his forehead, jaw still hanging open. Somehow, he just knew he was going to hate what he heard.

"Shinou took from Wolfram the thing he treasured most. He took away Wolfram's memories of you."

The words didn't really connect. Yuuri's brain and his ears decided they weren't on the same circuit and so-

"His memories of me?"

Something in him cracked. It was incomprehensible that Wolfram would treasure him… that… much…

"What do you mean his memories of me?" For some reason he couldn't understand he'd started flapping his arms and dancing.

"He does not remember you. He does not remember you coming to the country. He barely remembers anything from this past year, including your engagement. He only knew that Greta was your daughter… She's not come out of her room since. She knew what had happened but it was still painful for her." Gwendal gained several new wrinkles at that. "As you could tell, he didn't even recognize you."

Yuuri's stomach bred butterflies before his heart hit his feet. It didn't make sense at all. This was _Wolfram_, the spoiled brat they were talking about. Insanely jealous, violent, prejudiced, and-

Bits of memory that he had tried very hard to ignore over the past year filtered through his mind.

Wolfram being totally incapable of saying no, like when they went out to investigate Stoffel or when it came to healing Hube. That he followed Yuuri halfway around the world. That he had run into fire to save a human child. How he would throw himself between Yuuri and danger… when it didn't involve Yuuri and a potential romantic interest.

He was Greta's other father- the person who looked after her when he was gone.

He also looked utterly adorable in that frilly pink nightgown.

It was Wolfram… and Wolfram wasn't Wolfram any more.

Yuuri looked up at Murata. "What can- can we get them back? I'm fine now… The Original King doesn't need them…"

Murata shook his head. "A fair price, once paid, cannot be returned. We've told Wolfram that he gave up his Maryoku to save the kingdom bravely- his loss of memory is because of an illness. He believes that, and to tell him otherwise would be cruel."

"But- but-"

"Its all we can do, Heika," Gwendal whispered. "Besides… Maybe it's a kindness." The other men sighed, and looked at each other, leaving Yuuri to dance around a little more.

"There is _nothing_ we can do?" Yuuri finally screamed.

"No. I suggest you take this opportunity to enjoy your new freedom, Shibuya," Murata said, smirking. "After all, you're a single man now." Turning, he and the other men left, leaving a dancing demon king behind them.

"But! But! But!"

It seemed that the nightmare had never ended.

To be continued.


	2. That night, remembered

****

Forgotten II

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Wolfram and Yuuri, others mentioned.

A/N: There may be some OOC, but this is again because I wrote this for shit and giggles. It's been done before, or something like it, but I hope it's at least a fun read.

Shibuya Yuri, baseball boy and Demon King, was still dancing up and down the halls of his own castle as his brain processed recent events.

No one was really answering his questions, because they had not been there to see what had actually happened, except for Greta-

_Greta!_

Maybe she would know!

Plan of action decided on, Yuuri became a black blur as he took off for his daughter's room. His shoes clapped against the polished stone floor, before he skidded to a stop, panting for air.

"Greta?" he called, and opened the door slowly. He immediately stopped.

Greta was hugging a fuzzy knit animal that Gwendal had made for her (It was either a bear or a horse, he wasn't sure) and was utterly dejected.

"Greta," Yuuri whispered, swallowing hard. She _had_ seen everything that had happened… She'd lost one of her parents, again.

"Yuuri," the little girl said, sitting up and hugging her plushy. "You remember Greta, don't you?"

The demon king felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut. "I do," he said, and knelt in front of the bed, opening his arms for her. She slithered down, and approached him slowly, eyes checking him over. She felt his side, where he could remember being wounded.

"Yuuri was bleeding so badly, and he was coughing too. Wolfram was so scared, but he didn't kill the soldiers that had hurt you when Greta told him it would make you sad." She worried her lip, and leaned against Yuuri's shoulder. The demon king swallowed.

"I don't remember what happened, Greta… Could you tell me?"

His daughter nodded, slowly.

* * *

Greta decisively put a piece down on the shogi board. "Beat that!" she crowed.

Her opponent, Morgif, who had been grinning smugly, suddenly groaned. To her side, she could hear the adults making a lot of noise through the corridors, but she wasn't worried. Likely as not, they were trying to escape Anissina's new invention.

"Greta!"

Whipping her head up, she smiled and waved as Wolfram and Yuuri trotted in.

"I'm sorry we have to interrupt your game, but Yuuri needs Morgif right now," Wolfram said, kneeling next to her, and then turning to glare at Yuuri. "I'm taking you and Yuuri to the vault- its one of the most secure rooms in the palace. You should be safe there."

Yuuri frowned. "I should be out here helping!"

Wolfram stood, hefting Greta up on his hip. Eyes wide, she watched her parents argue. "And who will take care of Greta? You suck with a sword, you're a wimp, but you are the best person to protect her!"

"Listen, Wolfram! People need me! I refuse to run away!"

Greta shivered- this wasn't like when her fathers had argued before, this time they were _serious_-

There was screaming in the palace, as someone shouted "_Incoming!"_

Yuuri and Wolfram dived for cover as a catapult sent a flaming barrel into the courtyard, which burst, sending burning oil and fumes into the air. Breathing was hindered by the noxious smell and Wolfram turned green. The flaming shards of the barrel sent fire racing all around them, and more barrels were coming.

"Wolfram! Get out of here, Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted, drawing Morgif. "You've got Greta!"

She could see Wolfram want to argue, before he tightened his arms around her and stood, running away from the blaze and racing through the palace.

Greta had thought he was just breathing loudly, before she looked up to see him crying. "Stupid wimp, stupid wimp, stupid wimp…"

"Ne, Yuuri will be all right," she told him, even though her voice shook.

"Ah, of course he'll be all right." Greta saw him smile at her, even if it was sickly. "He's Yuuri after all."

* * *

Yuuri stopped Greta in her tale.

"He really said that?"

"Un! He did. He really believes in Yuuri, even though he can't say it." Her smile was a bit conspiratorial. "He made me promise not to tell but he misses you when you're gone! Well, he didn't really say that but he said that the bed was very cold when you aren't there. He also says you are a wimp and that you need to be here to take care of your responsibilities…" Her grin became wider. "But he means he misses you- he can't say it because he's a boy." She nodded, knowingly. "Hube told me that boys can't say what they're feeling, that's why they tease you."

Yuuri rocked backwards, mind flitting over quite a few things. He had known that Wolfram was… territorial when it came to him, but this was…

"And then what happened?"

"But Wolfram wants to help Yuuri, doesn't he?"

Her other father nodded, arms tightening. "I want to protect him."

Greta nodded, her small face turning fierce. "Let's go protect him together!" Wolfram shook his head.

"We can't, Greta. I have to keep you safe…"

"No!" She yelled, and started wiggling in his grip. "We have to save Yuuri!" She managed to get free of his grip and start running back towards the courtyard they had just left.

They arrived just in time to see hell breaking loose. Fire was everywhere and there was the sound of screaming and pain, arrows filling the air as much as the thick smoke.

"_Yuuri!_"

The young man was down on one knee, clutching his side and panting, eyes wide with fear and surprise, clutching his sword. Morgif was groaning loudly in anger over his sovereign's injury-

Wolfram started clearing a path to him, going through anything in his way to get to his fiancé's side.

"Yuuri," he whispered, before the Maou stood, ignoring the wound in his side. Greta held her breath as the Demon King called rain down, extinguishing the flames. She didn't see much else as the air was filled with steam.

A few moments later, she ran through to see Wolfram holding a passed out Yuuri. He looked bad, his skin unnaturally pale, and his breathing was rattling in his lungs.

"Is he going to die?" she asked, eyes huge. Wolfram's face was pinched, and he shook his head in denial.

"No! He won't! Yuuri, I refuse! You have things you have to do, you wimp! Don't leave the kingdom like this!" Pulling his hand back, he slapped Yuuri's cheek. Greta saw he was crying. "Dammit, you can't die!"

"He's bleeding really badly," Greta sobbed. The wound in Yuuri's side was turning Wolfram's blue coat black.

"I will not let you leave me like this!" Wolfram's voice cracked, and Yuuri groaned. "There has got to be a way…" Getting to his feet, he hefted Yuuri over his shoulder. "Greta- we need to find a carriage. Come on!"

Nodding, the little girl trotted after him, sniffling. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm trying to heal him," Wolfram grunted. Yuuri was as big as he was, and he was staggering under the weight. "I think I can keep him alive long enough."

"For what?"

"To get him to the Palace of the Original King."

* * *

"I'm glad I don't remember that," Yuuri commented, his hands absently running over the wound's location on his side. "I think I would freak out."

Greta was solemn. "Wolfram was very scared. He didn't say it but Greta could tell. He got us to the stables, where the people left helped us rig a wagon and horses. From there, we went to the palace of the Original King."

"Ulrike! _Ulrike!" _Wolfram shrieked, hitting the doors of the palace with his fists. The priestesses let him in, shocked over the condition of the Maou who was hefted over the Prince's shoulder.

"Ulrike! Can you help him? Can you save him?" Wolfram was panting, knees finally giving out from having carried Yuuri so far.

The shrine maiden's eyes were wide with fright as Wolfram sat there, face covered in sweat and soot. "The Maou-"

"Yuuri's dying," Wolfram was hysterical. "The Original King can't let this happen. He can't! He brought Yuuri to us, he can't take him away!"

"If it is the Great One's will," Ulrike murmured her lavender eyes fixed on Wolfram. "However-"

She turned away, and looked up at the symbol of the Shinou. "However… He is willing to save Yuuri, for a price."

"A _price? _How can he say something like that?" Wolfram shook his head. "He has to look after his people-"

"To bring someone back from the brink of death requires a great deal of power," Ulrike murmured, and placed her palm on Yuuri's forehead. "It is not power he can easily spend. To cheat death is a wish that requires the highest price you may pay. You are violating every taboo to come in here and demand something of the Original King."

"I don't care!" Wolfram drew himself up, towering over the tiny priestess. "I'll pay whatever price, if he or you or even fucking Weller could save him! Does he need to take my life in his place? Then he can have it!"

"No, the Great One does not require a death for Yuuri's life," Ulrike interrupted. "But he will take all your power as a Mazoku to save him, and then there is the price you must pay for making such a request."

"Will it save Yuuri's life?"

"Yes, it will." Ulrike's expression was sad.

"I'll pay it." The blond boy was adamant.

"You would give him up then?" The maiden's voice hardened. "You would let me take away your memory of Yuuri, so it would be as if he had never existed in your life? You would let me destroy memory of the love you feel for him, so that you will just be another of his subjects?"

Wolfram's eyes were huge as it hit home what she was asking of him. Greta took Yuuri's hand. Wolfram would forget he had ever loved the king, he would forget he had ever even known him. The friendship, the adventures, the spats and the fun… All of it would be gone.

"Do you love him enough to let him go?"

Wolfram choked, and bowed his head. Greta could see bright streaks down his face that dripped onto Yuuri's lips. "Yes."

"You love him enough that you would give up being a Mazoku to save him?"

"Yes."

"Do you," Ulrike began, before Wolfram interrupted her, his hand on Yuuri's face.

"Just get it over with, woman! He's stopped breathing!"

Greta squeezed Yuuri's hand, whimpering softly as Ulrike put one hand on Yuuri's chest, the other on Wolfram's.

"Very well then, the Original King will grant your wish."

"Goodbye, Yuuri."

* * *

Yuuri's eyes had shut halfway through Greta's story.

"He screamed for a long time after that," the little girl went on. Her simple words had made a fist clench around Yuuri's heart. "Then he passed out. Greta thought he had died until Greta saw him and Yuuri breathing. We waited for a long time for someone to come take us back to the palace. When Wolfram woke up, he didn't remember Greta. He just called me Princess and asked what had happened. Greta ran away after that."

Yuuri pulled Greta closer, one hand on her hair. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he whispered. His eyes felt hot as he held back tears.

"Yuuri didn't know Wolfram cared that much for him did he?"

The demon king stared blankly past her shoulder. "I don't know."

"What will Yuuri do now?"

"I don't know." Wolfram couldn't love him like he had in the past. He'd given it up.

"Do you think he'll miss Yuuri?"

It was too much. It just wasn't fair that someone like Wolfram would do that much for him, and leave him all confused like this. He didn't even know if he loved Wolfram.

"I will miss him."

Where had _that_ come from? Miss Wolfram? The stalking, the jealousy, the…

"Greta misses him too."

To be continued.


	3. From other points of view

****

Forgotten III

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Wolfram and Yuuri, others mentioned.

A/N: The reason why Greta referred to herself in third person: It's a part of how young Japanese children talk. I was attempting to stay in character, a bit. If you listen to the subtitled version, you'll notice that Greta will do so. As before, this story is for shit and giggles and fun. I keep telling myself that it's not a masterwork, and I think it's funny that when I go for a very popular pairing, I get a lot more reviews.

For the sake of argument, Yuuri was unconscious about three days before he woke up, and Wolfram was up some time beforehand.

* * *

Yuuri didn't sleep at all that night, staring up at the stars from his bedroom.

"Why did he do that for me?" he muttered, wanting to rant at something, someone, but his usual rant person was not in the room.

No, Wolfram had his own room again, not even knowing that he usually slept in the same bed as his king.

His king grunted.

He felt bad that part of him was happy to have his room to himself again, even if the quiet was unnerving. The knowledge of the reason that Wolfram had saved him was because he loved him… Yuuri had known the blond boy had cared but this was ridiculous!

Getting up, he turned toward the door, and found his shoes. He was Maou; he could very well run around in his pajamas if he wanted to…

He found a bench in one of the recently repaired courtyards and sat down, swinging his feet.

"Oooh… I don't like guys like that! I mean, he's pretty and all but he's a guy!"

"Ah, I would think you'd be a little more honest with yourself than that," someone interrupted his reverie. Head shooting up, he saw Murata.

"Eh?"

"Well, it's not like you're very discreet with your crush on Weller-kyo."

"HUH?"

"You weren't?" Murata blinked. "You were so worried about him, the soft glances, the pregnant silences…"

Yuuri felt his face flame. "I- I," he stuttered, stomach twisting.

"I thought this would give you a chance to clear up your little sexuality problem," Murata said, sticking his tongue out. "Of course, considering Julia's feelings for Conrad…"

Yuuri winced.

"Though that would mean you also had feelings for Aldebert…"

Yuuri winced again. He would not admit the bizarre soft spot he had for the tall blond giant, that had shown itself after Aldebert had kidnapped him.

"Are you saying I like guys because Julia did?"

"So you do like them?"

Yuuri whimpered. "That was not fair and you know it."

Murata laughed, and then turned away. "Our past lives affect us even if we don't want it. But you can pick him now, if you want. There is utterly nothing holding you back. You can find a woman; you could court Weller-kyo… You could probably date a Bear Bee but that might be pushing it…"

"But that's not fair to-"

"Wolfram doesn't remember what happened." Murata sighed. "He will never remember most of the time since he met you. You would not be honoring his sacrifice if you lived your life pining for his lost memories."

"But I don't love him!" Yuuri stood up, tugging his hair.

"Methinks he doth protest too much," Murata smirked. "Really… the fact that Wolfram is amazingly beautiful never crossed your mind?"

Yuuri's eyes bulged and his face turned even redder. "That has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh-ho! So you had noticed." Murata's smile was positively evil now.

"I'm _not_ like that! It's weird!"

"You are in a different world. Its perfectly acceptable here, if rare."

"But it's so weird!"

"You're the one who says a person should be able to love who they want, if I recall your speeches about letting Mazoku and humans marry is correct. That taboo was as strident as the one about homosexuality in our world… And let's face this as well: Even if it's not talked about, it doesn't mean it doesn't happen there. It's weird. So?"

"But I LIKE GIRLS!" Yuuri was pulling out his hair.

"You can like girls all you want. There is nothing wrong with that. Just don't shut out the possibility of a being able to love a guy. If you really feel nothing for any of the guys here, that's okay." Murata flicked a finger against the side of Yuuri's head.

"Ouch!"

"But get rid of those stupid blinders." His tone was ancient and sad. "If you do the "right thing" and aren't with the person who has your heart, you'll regret it not just in this life, but in the next, too."

Yuuri stared, and looked down at his hands. "Stupid Wolfram…"

"Well, maybe this is a kindness for him." The Great Sage looked thoughtful. "You will get to follow your heart without restraint, and he can be free to love someone else. It was really pathetic, even if it was cute. Following you around even when being on water made him so sick he couldn't stand. Following you and risking his brother's wrath, helping humans even when he was told his whole life they were below him. Even adopting Greta in spirit, if not legally." Murata shrugged, and snapped his fingers. "Poof, it's all gone. There's nothing to feel guilty about, you know. You didn't love him, so all he's done is free himself of his fixation on you."

Yuuri's fists clenched. "All he's done is put me in his debt!"

"No, all he did was save the one thing that mattered most to him."

The king couldn't take it anymore- he sprinted away, tears streaming down his face.

He couldn't think. _Stupid Murata! Stupid Wolfram! Stupid ME!_

_

* * *

_

Morning came quickly, waking Wolfram von Bielefeld from his sleep, and wondered why the dimensions of the room seemed wrong.

The bed was the one he could remember since walking up from his long sickness, blinking slowly into the light.

The light was coming in from the wrong side of the room. The bed was a shade too soft. It was most definitely too cold.

"I'll have to ask the maids to warm it for me tonight," he murmured, rubbing his eyes. He was sleeping as he always had in the past- in the nude. Yet it felt very odd to feel cloth rubbing against skin as it was, like he should have been wearing more clothes.

"We have a new Maou," he muttered, stretching and looking at himself in his mirror. The man who looked back was different from what he remembered; though nothing drastic. Aging like Weller would not make him physically that much older than he was now, but he was more than a shade taller, his chest and shoulders wider, his face having lost some of its baby roundness.

He shook his head. He didn't feel older.

He just felt strange. Or maybe he just thought he should feel strange…

Getting dressed took a few minutes, because he had to find something that fit him comfortably. He still had command over his troops, who seemed to care not a whit that he was handicapped now, but he wanted to improve his sword work. Weller could compete with full Mazoku easily…

Maybe his brother would help? He winced at the thought. Weller had been as much father as brother to him growing up, and when he had learned that his hero was actually half human… Would grow old and die so long before him, would- he stopped that line of thought. The ruts on that mental road would catch him later, but he had other things to do.

He sighed heavily, forgoing his blue coat and lacing up a large white shirt, and finding a very old blue vest of Weller's, at the bottom of his wardrobe. It would do for now.

Dressed for practice, he grabbed his sword and yawned, heading downstairs. Weller was already there, talking to the new Maou that had appeared when Wolfram was ill.

_He's pretty,_ was the first thing that had popped into his head yesterday. The Great Sage, another figure to mysteriously appear while he was ill, had told him that this Maou had come from another world, and not only that, he was "different".

He was a pacifist. Wolfram had more than a little trouble wrapping his mind around it.

The Maou was smiling and nodding at the people, and Wolfram realized with a bit of a jolt that his stomach had butterflies in it. The people of the palace seemed to truly love this Maou…

Unlike his mother…

"Wolfram?"

He was still staring at the Maou when he realized his brother was calling his name.

"Ah," he said, acknowledging him, "Yes?"

"We should start practice," his older half brother said, smiling slightly and following Wolfram's eyes. The Maou was looking back at him warily, his huge black eyes sad.

What was his problem?

"Ready!" The two soldiers drew, and began.

Wolfram grunted. His muscles were still watery from his illness, and his balance and reaction time were all off as they fought. Yet the King was watching-

-He couldn't let himself do badly in front of that wimp-

The unbidden thought threw off his timing, and the young prince found himself planted in the dirt and kissing steel.

"What's wrong? You're distracted," Weller-kyo asked, peering at him. The King was running forward.

"_Wolfram!_"

The blond tried to stand, but damn. Weller pulled it but that love tap had hurt.

"Are you all right, Wolfram? Conrad, tell me he's not hurt, please?" The king was dancing back and forth, and it was making him dizzy.

"Stop it, Heika," he said, feeling green. "A king shouldn't do that!" Bobbing around like that only made his stomach lurch.

"I think he's fine, just bruised his ego," Weller said, a smile dancing on his lips. "I also believe he means to say you jumping around like that makes his head hurt."

"Like hell, how can anyone respect a king who acts like he's got a bug down his pants?"

The new Maou was shocked, standing dead still. "Wolfram?"

Green eyes went huge, and he stood managed to stand and bowed deeply. "Forgive me, Heika." He had no idea where that had come from. This man was clearly powerful and respected, even if he was a- was a-

Something. The words just weren't coming to him today. Yet he _was_ the king…

"I don't know what got into me."

He was painfully aware that he was a half breed now. Any power he had once held in the past, no matter who his brothers were… He was just a half breed…

"It's okay! Don't worry about it!" The Maou waved it off. Wolfram peered up through his lashes to see an unexpected smile on his face of relief. It made the blond demon's stomach flip over. "You're always calling me names!"

Wolfram straightened. "Heika, I- I what?" He was appalled. He had no reservations at all at being bratty with his family, or anyone under him, but- to the Maou?

"Stop calling me that!" The Maou had resumed his buggy dance. "You've never called me Heika! You've always called me Yuuri! Or wimp! It's not right for you to be respectful, call me a wimp!"

"Hu- what?" He felt dizzy at those words, as he searched his memory for that. Calling the new King by his first name, even if he was a-

* * *

Yuuri yelped when Wolfram jolted like he'd stuck his finger in a plug, the sword in his hand dropping to the ground with a clatter.

"Wolfram!" he shrieked, diving under him and staggering under his weight. The boy's head rested against Yuuri's shoulder, completely dead weight.

"I should have told you this before, Yuuri," Conrad said, sounding tired. "When he first woke up, we didn't know about his memory being gone… And we asked him questions. At first he denied knowing what we were talking about, and then when we pressed… He would go into a daze, and forget what we had said to him. I guess this time he truly tried hard to remember."

Yuuri felt Wolfram's breathing against his shoulder, and he lowered them both to the ground, arms still locked around his shoulders.

"You mean any time we try to remind him of anything, this will happen?"

"Yes- if he ever tries to recover his memories, if ever tries to remember on his own, he'll just… stop. Turn off like he's been short circuited."

"Nnnn…" A groan interrupted their conversation. Heads whipped back to the blond boy, who groaned again, and sat up.

"Dammit, Weller," he said, rubbing his head. "Were you trying to give me a concussion? What was I saying?" He put a finger to his chin, looking confused, and then craned his head around to look at the king who was holding him.

"Ah!" He jumped to his feet. "I apologize, Heika!"

Yuuri's blood went cold. "It's all right, Wolfram. And… I'm a very informal king. You can call me Yuuri." He paused, licking dry lips and trying to find words that wouldn't spark his memory. "You saved the kingdom, so you have the right to call me that."

"I don't remember it," Wolfram said, honestly. "I don't really deserve an honor I don't remember."

Yuuri wondered how so few words could make him feel so sick. "Nonetheless- It will make me very happy if you do so. Your brother here," he said, and pointed at Conrad with his chin. "Will only call me that when I order him or I'm in mortal peril. Come on…" He gave Wolfram puppy eyes, and was gratified (not that he would admit it) to see Wolfram blushing.

"A- all right, Yuuri."

For some reason Yuuri felt immensely better. Then he remembered that Wolfram had _never_ been able to say 'no' to him…

Yet the feeling of hope did not diminish.

* * *

Wolfram met the new Ma- Ah, Yuuri's- eyes, and wondered if he was going to drown. It had been a long time since he had felt anything like this. He trusted this man, wanted his respect more than anything, even if some part of him was yelling "Wuss! You're too nice to rule!"

Then again, he remembered his uncle's reign over their kingdom… It went utterly against everything he was used to, to have this cuteness incarnate person as their Maou. For that matter, he knew nothing about him. Yet as the son of the former Maou, it was his duty to protect him and…

His head spun, and he felt his knees go weak, slumping into the dirt again.

The Ma-, no, no, it was Yuuri- was standing in front of him, shaking his shoulder, and he tried to pick out his words.

"I'm okay," he said thickly, finally able to hear him. "Dammit, Weller, did you try to give me a concussion?"

The two men with him looked at each other, Conrad's eyes actually surprised, and Yuuri looking like he wanted to cry. That expression was bad. Taking a deep breath, he tried not to think about it.

"Hei- ah, Yuuri," Wolfram coughed, and shook his head to clear it. It was so much easier to not think of the time before his illness. It was like slogging through mud, because it hurt so much.

"I didn't hit you that hard," his brother said, and both helped him to his feet.

"It's okay… I was thinking about something and… and I think I must be relapsing." He wasn't the type to slap on a fake smile and hope no one noticed, but that was exactly what he did. He tried to stay away from those strange thoughts, and took a deep breath, leaning over to retrieve his sword.

"Weller, I want to keep practicing," he said, but his tone made it a request. He really had no rank over his brother now, but his pride was still sore.

Yuuri shook his head. "You need rest! Let's go get a bath and we can get some breakfast and-"

Whatever else Yuuri was going to say was cut off as Gunter jogged out, white robes flapping. "Heika! We need to start on your paperwork!"

The king bristled, eyes wide as a deer before an archer. Squaring his shoulders, he whimpered, before following the pale man into the palace.

Wolfram didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry when Yuuri left.

"Are you all right?" Weller asked. Wolfram laughed weakly. He was still staring in the direction Yuuri had gone in.

"I think so… My head just keeps ringing."

Conrad nodded then waved for him to sheathe his sword. "We really haven't talked much, since you've gotten better."

There was a tone in Weller's voice set Wolfram's nerves on edge. "What did you want to talk about?" he snapped. Funny, he was feeling better now that Yuuri wasn't there. Well, his head did.

He felt as cold now as he did when he had gotten up this morning.

"I was wondering how you had taken to your… new status." There was that odd note again.

"If you mean that I've somehow become a half breed?" Wolfram sighed, and looked away. There was quiet for several moments as the two brothers stood there.

Conrad remained silent, but Wolfram could feel him radiating "concerned big brother".

"I can't make myself feel sad about it."

Looking up, he wondered if the look of shock on Conrad's face made it all worth while.

"I should feel depressed. I should hate myself for becoming what I had always derided you for… but I can't." His expression was soft. "I feel like it was worth it. Whatever it was for."

Conrad put his hand on Wolfram's shoulder.

"And," Wolfram turned to his brother, with a closed eyed smile. "I hope whatever it was I did, it was brave enough that I…" He flushed. "I can be worthy of being your brother."

Conrad's eyes went wide, before he pulled Wolfram to his chest, hugging him tightly.

"You always were. You've always been my precious little brother."

To be continued.

A/N: I figured half the reason Wolfram was so hateful to Conrad was because he felt weak. During the war, he'd had to sit most of it out, and for that matter, he'd all the crap about half breeds fed to him by Stoffel… I think that's part of why Wolfram had so many issues with his brother. Fixed now!


	4. Songs of Memory

****

Forgotten IV

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all. The song comes from Tsubasa Chronicle, but I was never able to find the name of it. It's Sakura's Song, and that's all I can think to call it. If you've seen the fan subs, you'll know the one I'm talking about, when she's in the café and singing. However, as I got the lyrics from the fan sub itself, I can't verify how genuine it is in translation. Please, bear with me.

Pairings: Wolfram and Yuuri, others mentioned.

A/N: I may have had Wolfram and Conrad make up too easily, but I wanted them too, and I have my own pet ideas of why he hates his brother so much. And, once again: written for shit and giggles. I probably should try to write something more original but I want some wish fulfillment in getting those two together… And thank you for the reviews… but please make them a bit more coherent?

I've always thought Yuuri had a crush on Conrad. He may not even realize it, because its half hero worship, and probably a quarter influenced by Julia's spirit. Though their relationship is never quite cleared up for me; it seems she does feel something for Aldebert, maybe even more romantic than what she felt for Conrad, which could be a deep bond of friendship.

Spoilers: The entire first season.

* * *

Yuuri pondered, considered and thought, as he tried to understand yet the latest curve ball that life had thrown at him.

It was the latest in a series, of course. Being flushed down a toilet seemed to have been the first, but almost as soon afterwards he'd met his own personal hero and the one who'd given him his name (and part of his childhood torment).

Somehow afterwards he'd gotten a beautiful brat for a fiancé. Later he'd acquired a daughter. Yuuri seemed to be making a family for himself, whether he liked it or not.

Then…

Looking up from his paperwork, he realized his daughter had come for a visit.

"Hello, Greta!" he said, smiling brightly at the little girl. She had finally left her room, even if she was still clutching her species-indeterminate plush toy. Her eyes were red rimmed.

"Did Wolfram recognize Yuuri?" she asked, going over to one of his chairs and perching on the edge, her little feet swinging.

"No, he didn't." She deflated, and Yuuri hastened to reassure her. "It doesn't mean that he doesn't love you." He moved out from behind his desk. "You can be his friend even if he doesn't remember you- and I'm sure once he gets to know you, you two can be great friends again."

She hugged her toy harder. "But it won't ever be the same again, ever. You don't sleep in the same room so I can't come in and jump on your bed to wake you up and he's not my other daddy anymore."

Yuuri swallowed, and then reached over to ruffle her hair. "Don't worry. We'll fix things, somehow. Wolfram won't stop loving you just because his memories are gone- you just have to meet him again."

"Really?" Greta's eyes filled with hope. "I can have my two daddies again?"

"It may take a little while, and things may not be exactly the same, but there's no reason for you not to."

Greta walked over, and Yuuri stood up and knelt to give her a hug. "I'm sure that things will be all right."

* * *

Later, as Yuuri wandered down the halls towards the dining room, he thought about what he'd said to Greta, and wondered at the truth of it.

Wolfram's personality was still the same, even if he was acting very subdued. It was like the fire that had been his element was smothered, maybe even extinguished.

Internally he rebelled at that thought.

"How are you feeling, Heika?"

Looking up, he noticed that Conrad was walking along side him. There was a moment of silence, before he took a deep breath.

"I'm very confused."

He exhaled, looking up at the man who was most definitely his hero. It had not really occurred to him that what he felt could be even remotely romantic until then…

Okay, Conrad was handsome. He was all clean lines and stoic attitude, but his eyes were always soft when they looked at Yuuri. He understood Yuuri's world and was a desperately needed bridge between the two. Conrad was devoted to him whole heartedly.

A blush stained his cheeks when he realized he was seriously contemplating another man.

He wasn't as pretty as Wolfram.

"GAH!"

"Heika?" Conrad was treated to the amazing sight of his King attempting to beat the thoughts out of his head with the palm of his hand.

Conrad always made him feel warm…

"I'm okay, Conrad," he said sheepishly. "Just thinking, and damn it hurts."

Conrad's smile was uncertain. "I understand if Wolfram's actions have you unsure of yourself…" He looked off into the middle distance. "Having someone declare they love you unquestionably like that is… unsettling."

"Huh?" Yuuri followed Conrad as he started back down the hall. For once, the soldier was not forthcoming.

"It is not something I want to bring up right now," he sighed, oddly put out. Yuuri wanted to fume. Conrad was absolutely wonderful- except for his sense of humor and when he decided he had to protect Yuuri at the worst times.

Then he wondered if he was anything but someone to be protected to him. He certainly wouldn't argue or fight back the way Wolfram did… To him, Yuuri was a child to either be indulged or protected.

Yuuri fumed a little more, and then sighed as they headed on to supper, his eyes once again gracing Conrad's form.

He seriously couldn't be considering this, could he?

* * *

Wolfram had managed to get a new jacket in time for dinner that night, and now dressed in midnight blue and snowy lace, wound his way to the dining room.

He half wondered if he should be there. Granted, from what he was hearing, this new king was 'unique'…

_Wimp!_

He shook his head to clear away that thought.

Something had been missing from his day, and on top of that, people were walking on eggshells around him.

Not to mention that crack to the head. Pieces of time kept disappearing from his memory.

Opening the door to the dining room, he bowed. "I apologize for being late. I had to retrieve my coat from the palace tailors."

The conversation halted as soon as he had entered, and he again wondered why people seemed to be keeping something from him. It was as if there was a castle wide conspiracy…

It could be that some if his illness lingered. If it wasn't for his inherently stubborn nature, he would have given in to that explanation. Yet the feeling of emptiness remained.

"Wolfram," his mother said, standing up from her seat and rushing over. He was abruptly reacquainted with his mother's bosom, and nearly smothered.

"Please, mother!"

"Oh, my little Wolfy!" She trilled, and Wolfram felt himself turn red in embarrassment then blue from lack of air. "I'm so glad to see you all right! I had heard what had happened and I was so afraid for you! Are you feeling better? Oh, my little baby!"

Wolfram dropped his arms, feeling his knees start to wobble, when he was let go.

"But come! You're doing fine and we're trying to decide how to celebrate!"

"Mother, please-"

"Mother, I think Wolfram would prefer to leave it in the past," Gwendal said softly, absently swirling his wine in his glass. Wolfram looked at his brother and nodded absently, rubbing his head.

"I don't remember any of it, so- why should I be honored? I wasn't wounded, scarred, nor did anything brave…" He heard himself say. When he looked up, everyone was silent in a way that made him extremely uncomfortable.

The Ma- Yuuri was looking away in such a painfully obvious manner he might as well have stared. The little girl to his left sniffled, and Conrad's eyes were flat. Gunter had a fake smile plastered over his face while Gwendal gained new wrinkles.

"What did I say? I'm all right, aren't I? I'm just… I can't call fire anymore but, if Oniisama can live without Maryoku, so can I."

The silence this time was different- Gwendal had stiffened, but the wrinkles had disappeared, Mother looked like she itched to hug him again, and Gunter's eyes were huge.

Conrad's eyes were suspiciously shiny.

Yuuri though- he was smiling so broadly and so warmly, Wolfram thought the fire in the room would never be needed again. Unlike the scorch of the flames, this was as gentle as morning sunlight and it made his spirits rise beyond reason. He wanted to take that smile and treasure it, capture it somehow and put it some place where it could be safe forever. Yet as he thought that, he wondered how the rest of the world would be able to survive without its warmth.

"Oh, Wolfy!"

He was the victim of maternal hug attack number two.

* * *

Yuuri had felt everyone hold their breath when Wolfram had called Conrad his brother and he knew something big had happened. In the midst of all of this madness… At least something…

Now he had to rescue Wolfram from his overly affectionate mother.

"Ah, Lady Celi?" he croaked, a little nervously. The Sexy Ex-Queen had that affect on him. "I think Wolfram needs to breathe."

There was a whoosh as Wolfram dropped into a chair and heaved, re-inflating his poor squashed lungs, and Yuuri had to smother a grin at his expression. Even his older body was cute-

He did _not_ just think that.

Never mind, he did. Well, he could admire beauty, couldn't he?

As he thought of Wolfram, he turned to Greta, and touched her hand and nodded. The two had decided on a plan right before Wolfram had come in.

Getting out of her chair, Greta walked over to Wolfram, and curtsied.

"Sir Wolfram, my name is Greta. I am the adopted daughter of King Yuuri, and I would like to make your re-acquaintance."

Wolfram blinked. "Ah, I remember that you are the princess…"

"She is human, you've probably noticed. She came to us through the activities of Geigan Hubert. She was given admittance to the palace because of the seal he gave her…" Yuuri felt himself grin. "She promptly tried to kill me."

Wolfram looked stung, and reeled backwards. "And you adopted her?"

"Yes, I did. A lot of people here haven't liked me… or tried to kill me." Yuuri smiled ironically, to which Wolfram looked baffled. "For some reason after that, they become my friends."

There was a general coughing and chuckling at that statement.

"However, even if you don't remember it, you were very close to my daughter." The glazed expression started back, but Yuuri tried to derail it.

"You were one of her protectors. Well, it sort of defaulted to you- and we hoped you would become friends with her again."

Wolfram shook his head, like he was trying to clear it, before his gaze settled on Greta.

"You are assigning me to be her protector?"

"Only if you want to," Yuuri hastily reassured him. "I can't be here all the time and I thought you might like to get to know her."

The prince frowned, like he was about to protest, before Greta tugged his sleeve.

"I've been practicing and I want to read to you Anissina's new novel!" she said proudly. "And I've also practiced what you showed me on the piano!"

Yuuri tilted his head. "Wolfram plays the piano?"

"Not since I was in my thirties!" Wolfram protested, but Greta leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh…" He looked a little glazed. "All right, I play sometimes."

Greta grinned more, and opened her mouth to say something- to which Wolfram slapped his hand over her mouth, before dropping it and looking utterly confused. "I- I was about to say something and I can't remember…"

"You could play for us," his mother said, smiling faintly. "You used to be quite good."

Wolfram looked absolutely embarrassed now, but Yuuri wondered why he had never heard of Wolfram being able to play an instrument.

"It's of human origins," Conrad said, walking over to him as Wolfram sighed, and walked over to something that was covered in a large tapestry. Yuuri blinked- it had never occurred to him that it was a piano.

But to play a human instrument would definitely keep Wolfram's lips sealed about it.

Yuuri watched with wide eyes as Wolfram sat at a small stool. Its design was slightly different from what he was used to on earth, and when Wolfram ran through a bar, the tone was just a bit off… But it was still a piano.

The blond boy was quite a sight, sitting before the instrument, golden hair glowing in the candle light, his long fingers reaching out to caress the keys.

The song he started was a slow one, with a soft, wistful feel to it. Yuuri inhaled… And he wondered what would have happened if he'd seen this part of Wolfram when they'd met, instead of the brat.

Then he stopped thinking, because Wolfram opened his mouth.

"The faint scent of tears on my rain soaked cheeks

The warm look on the faces of travelers"

"He can sing?" Yuuri stage whispered to Conrad, who smiled behind his glass.

"Not since his voice started to change, but it's smoothed out a bit lately…"

Yuuri did not wince at the reminder this time, because Wolfram sang with a lovely tenor, unpracticed but smooth and warm.

"The music from our childhood echoes faintly in the background

The memories that I hopelessly try to remember wander aimlessly"

The others in the room were as entranced as their King, watching the golden haired man play. The song seemed to intensify, as emotions that could not be expressed in words, could not even be remembered, and made themselves known.

"But with these tiny wings, launched by my dreams

Over distant oceans and skies we'll soar; together;

To a place where memories never fade"

Greta's small hand had found its way into Yuuri's, and he held it carefully. Why was he feeling so choked up by a song?

He didn't love Wolfram.

Yet if he had wanted evidence of how Wolfram felt- here it was. Even if the events were forgotten, the feelings were still there, and fighting to be heard.

"You light up the way for me in the darkness of night

Oh, that warm look on your face

I miss you so much"

What had the Original King been trying to prove? Yuuri had to wonder, as the song tapered off, the last notes lingering in the air as everyone stayed silent.

Wolfram looked up from where he'd closed his eyes- and Yuuri swallowed a gasp. His cheeks were wet from tears.

* * *

Wolfram looked up from the keys, taking a deep breath. For some reason his heart was racing like he'd run a marathon, and his face-

Reaching up, felt his cheeks and pulled them back, examining what he found, utterly puzzled. He'd lost himself in the music some time back there- he couldn't remember exactly what song he'd chosen to play.

"I think this piano must be dusty- my eyes have been watering."

This statement achieved the same effect as some of his earlier ones. Utter, pained silence greeted him.

He felt for a handkerchief, and started wiping his face. "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad…"

"No- it was good, Wolfram!" he heard Yuuri squeak, and he turned, still wiping his face. "I wish you'd done that before instead of painting! Anything other than that awful bear bee paint!"

Wolfram looked at him blankly. "What?"

"Ah, what Heika means is that you've tried taking up painting in the past year," Gunter was quick to interrupt.

"What did you say?"

"You've been using bear-bee paint," his mother added helpfully.

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram wondered why they kept stopping mid sentence.

"Its nothing," Yuuri finally said, and sighed. "I guess you just felt embarrassed about it, didn't you?"

Wolfram was happy to finally hear a sentence that made sense. "Ah… A friend, a long time ago, encouraged me. That was before the war."

Yuuri smiled at him. "Please, play whenever you like."

Wolfram would have been happy to bask in that smile the rest of his life- but Gunter interrupted them with dinner.

* * *

The days seemed to have a strange way of moving now, thought Yuuri. It had been two weeks since- then-

And it was like the moment would stretch out forever, but almost no time at all had passed.

Wolfram was going about his duties, but he wasn't following Yuuri around like his shadow. He would read to Greta, who seemed to be worming her way back into his heart like she did with everyone.

He and Conrad would practice in the morning, and Yuuri would watch from the window, fidgeting as the two men he liked (only as friends! Really!) collided. Wolfram was still well behind his brother when it came to the sword, but he was still strong and dedicated.

Yuuri had his chin in his hands, his eyes dreamy and the quill in his fingers leaving a massive ink blot on the document he was working on.

"Shibuya!" someone shouted, opening the door. Considering that there was only one person who called him that…

"Hey, Murata," he greeted his friend. The only other black clad person in the palace smiled and waved, before walking over to see what Yuuri had been up to.

"Uh huh… Well… I can see a lovely dot pattern and… 'Is his hair soft as it looks?'… That's a really massive stain on your desk you know… Oh dear. Who were you trying to sketch? And 'my bed is cold'. You know, I think you're actually starting to come out of your closet."

"Hey!" Yuuri yelped, standing up. "That's private!"

"What, you don't want me to know you're mooning over Conrad and Wolfram?"

Yuuri felt his face flush. "It's all your fault for suggesting it in the first place."

"It is not and you know it."

"Have you thought about whom you like better?" Murata asked, absently flipping through the papers.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, Conrad is almost perfect but Wolfram- HEY!" Yuuri had resumed the buggy dance. "That's not fair! You tricked me into turning gay and you've made me have to pick a boyfriend! You jerk!"

Murata chuckled. "Last I checked no one could make a person gay. I just gave you a bit of a push…"

Yuuri growled, and started to threaten his friend with his quill. "What the hell am I going to tell my mom? Or my dad- or my big brother, for that matter?"

Murata opened his mouth, but they were cut off when they heard a commotion from outside. Yuuri turned to look out the window, peering out.

"Is that Elizabeth?" he asked, confused. He remembered the blonde beauty- who had originally been touted as a potential bride for him… And wound coming because of her childhood affection for Wolfram.

Wait- Wolfram had defended Yuuri because- wait- oh hell.

As he watched Wolfram cross his arms and look annoyed, then blush at the blonde beauty, Yuuri realized there could only be one reason why she was there.

He was out the door and headed to the courtyard in a heartbeat.

To be continued.

A/N: Elizabeth IS a canon character from episode 45. It's rather heart breaking to watch if you like Wolfram and Yuuri; I had to bring her back because I think she would be a great plot device. If the lyrics of the song sound odd, remember, they are a translation. The actual song is heart wrenching… Oh dear.


	5. Gaping holes

****

Forgotten V

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Wolfram and Yuuri, others mentioned.

A/N: Updates are going to slow down in the near future, due to NaNoWriMo. I'm going to participate this year, but I will see if I have enough energy to update this as well. Warning, once more: written for shit and giggles. I am hoping to get these two together without it being too contrived. However, there is part of me that wants to turn this into something on the grandiose scale. I've noticed that in this show very few details and foreshadowing go to waste, and part of me is wanting to take those and run with them… but I had originally wanted this to be a romance. Go figure. Let's see where it takes me.

Thank you all for the reviews. Wolfram faints whenever he attempts to recall that year because he literally shorts out. He cannot recall Yuuri with his conscious memory, period. He willingly gave them up. He stops until he reboots, as it were.

Yuuri had nearly run out of his office-

When Murata grabbed him by the back of his uniform and hauled him back in.

"I hate to remind you of this, but you aren't engaged any more," Murata pointed out with a bland smile. Yuuri's death glare would have made his Maou-self proud.

"In fact, considering that you've made no moves at all, he might even enjoy the attention of a pretty girl like that. After all, they _were_ childhood friends."

Yuuri wondered if he should start another round of the buggy dance. It was just-

"Is this supposed to be a subtle way of pointing out that I have feelings for Wolfram?" he asked, tone dry.

"I would have hoped you'd figure that one out on your own. But you have to admit, he really has no reason right now to stay with you- songs and tears aside. You've not shown any interest, at all."

Yuuri's jaw set- then he nearly fell over. "But I don't- dammit, Murata!"

"Think carefully, Yuuri. What do you want right now, beyond anything else? Forget words, duty- what do you feel so strongly in your heart and your gut that you have no choice but to move?"

The young king shivered. Closing his eyes and holding his breath, he let his mind drift.

His hand reached out, upwards, and he could feel someone grabbing his arm.

_"Then I will fall with you."_

He felt the breath catch in his throat.

_"You can cry."_

Opening his eyes, he looked at Murata. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe past the tears. "I don't want to love him," he said accusingly.

"I never recalled our hearts giving us much choice." He could have sounded sarcastic, but for once, Murata sounded almost compassionate.

"But I don't want to believe it," Yuuri said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. It was like now that he had admitted the feelings could be there… They didn't want to stop. Small memories of Wolfram, things that could no longer happen…

"I don't want to love him- he doesn't remember me."

"Not consciously. However, he tried so hard he nearly passed out."

Yuuri brightened. "You think, even without his memory…"

"Emotions that strong don't die," Murata said, and sighed. "He just doesn't remember them. They can be supplanted," he pointed out- and then pointed to the window. Yuuri was getting the impression he had been had, somehow, as he went over to the glass.

Yuuri felt his heart clench when Wolfram didn't snap or snarl.

"Imouto," Wolfram stated, and Elizabeth called back, cheerfully. She was carrying a practice sword with her, which she waved under his nose.

"What a babe," he heard Murata sigh from the background. Part of Yuuri could agree- she was a beautiful woman. Her figure was generous and she was an excellent swordswoman… And dammit, that stupid Wolfram was talking to her like they were best friends, and they were starting a match and- that cheater!

She was laughing and talking and they weren't fighting like they had been over him…

Yuuri sat at his desk and let his forehead hit the wood before him.

"Murata… you would tell me if this was some kind of instant karma for every single time that Wolfram thought I was cheating on him, wouldn't you?"

Murata stuck his tongue out. "I could, but that would ruin all your teenage angst."

"You're a jerk, Murata."

"Well, what are you going to do about it now?"

"What _can_ I do?" Yuuri yanked on a handful of his own hair.

"Well, here is a radical idea: you could talk to him. You didn't know he could play the piano, did you? You could always make him try playing base ball. Just-"

"I get it." Yuuri sighed, folding his arms on the desk and resting his chin on his arms. "I should actually pay attention to him instead of running to the other room. It's just… I never thought he'd be gone…"

"We usually miss things that are dear to us only when they are gone," Murata was thoughtful. "And Wolfram was a brat. But he followed you everywhere, was always the one attempting to make the romantic gestures…"

Yuuri tried to pull his hair out again. "I don't," he stopped. "I do? Did I admit I wanted to go on a date with Wolfram?"

"If you hadn't, you just did."

"ARRGH!"

* * *

Wolfram grumbled, as he danced around the practice field with his adoptive little sister, and wondered at her sudden visit. The two had not spoken since before the war, back when they were first starting to learn the sword.

She was smiling, and seemed absurdly happy about something.

"I heard you're a hero now, Oniisama," she said, chuckling. "You saved the Demon King."

Wolfram blinked. "I what? Aniue and Conrad told me I had saved the kingdom, but they didn't say I had saved the Maou…"

"I had heard you saved him and lost your memory," she said, feinting at his side. Wolfram didn't fall for it and managed to catch her blade as it descended on overhead.

"I don't remember- well, they told me I'd been sick," Wolfram said, sighing. The fight was no where near what either of them was capable of- they were both showing each other their newest moves.

"They didn't tell you that you'd been engaged to his Majesty?" she asked, and Wolfram frowned.

"What did you say?"

"You'd been engaged to Heika," she said, confused. "Well, from what I've been told, it was an accident."

Wolfram blinked, and shook his head. "I'd remember something like that, no matter how sick… What were we talking about?"

"About your engagement to the Maou."

"Engagement?" Wolfram felt woozy. The fight continued. It crossed his mind that lately he'd had trouble concentrating on his fights.

"You were engaged to the Demon King- and when I came here to fight for you-"

Wolfram dodged to the side, and attacked harder. "Please stop it."

Elizabeth continued, unabated, blocking and striking.

"You interfered in our duel. You fought for him, saying it was because he was your king-"

"Elizabeth, I can't hear you, please stop it," Wolfram said, then croaked- she managed to get in a flat whack to his ribs.

"But you were lying. I know you were- you really love him. You just can't say it-"

Wolfram crashed into her, throwing her to the ground, raising his blade high in the air.

"_I can't hear you! Stop it now! Stop it!"_

"Wolfram, what are you doing?" someone shouted, but Wolfram didn't pay any attention. Elizabeth was saying words he could not hear, and his soul screamed at her to be silent. He had to stop her. If he heard more, his heart would break again and he wouldn't even know why.

"Elizabeth, please be quiet," he begged, sword arching downwards. He had to stop her because whatever it was she was saying- she couldn't finish.

"_Wolfram, stop it!"_

His brother's sword was between him and Elizabeth- but she was staring at him in fear. Black clad arms wrapped around him behind, and he heard someone chanting. The same words, over and over again…

"I don't want to hear I don't want to hear don't want to want to want to-"

Wait- he was the one saying that. He didn't want to hear it because she had said-

He and Yuuri were engaged. But that couldn't be right because she didn't say a word and he knew she had said engaged but she hadn't said a word she had just babbled but he _knew_ she had said engaged-

"You can't tell me anything because I can't hear you!" he wondered briefly if he looked as mad as he felt. "There's nothing to remember!" He was pulled close to someone, and he looked around, wild-eyed. "I don't remember! He said I couldn't so I don't!" His chest heaving, he fell backwards against the person holding him.

The memories were a gaping wound in his heart, because they _were not there_. He could feel the empty socket they left behind in his heart because he knew something should have filled them.

"I had to lose them, don't you see?" He was staring at Elizabeth, and his throat hurt. It took him a while to realize he was shouting. "I made a choice!"

He had no idea what he was talking about now, but he did, but he didn't-

Then Gisela was there- Wolfram stopped struggling, just shaking his head over and over again about how it was his _choice_, no one else's, and he didn't regret it but don't _tell_ him that because he couldn't survive it again. He had to forget because forgetting made it easier because if he remembered he'd die.

He didn't want to die again after him. He looked up at Conrad, who was staring at him with pity and confusion.

"I can't die again after him because then it never ends and _never ends_ and I can't hurt him again."

The Great Sage looked just as confused, but his eyes went wide behind his glasses.

"That's why I couldn't then and I can't remember now…"

There was a cloth applied to his mouth and nose, and he breathed in, welcoming the scent that forced back his conscious mind and let him tear away from the mad spiral.

* * *

The King's arms tightened around Wolfram as he went limp against his chest, sagging to the ground.

"What was that about?" he asked, unconsciously arranging Wolfram against his shoulder. The blonde's outburst had sent the entire practice ground into a tizzy.

"I'm not sure," Murata mumbled, taking Wolfram's hand and touching his face. His eyes widened, and he actually looked surprised, before recovering his usual amused expression. "Well, that's a surprise…"

"What is?" Yuuri wondered about tearing his hair out again. Elizabeth had gotten up, eyes wide- and had left quickly. Berserk Wolfram was not something anyone wanted to marry.

Okay, Yuuri was just plain worried. "What do you think happened?" He grunted, trying to pick Wolfram up and failing. Conrad, silent, came over and hefted him up over his shoulders.

"Wolfram may be a brat- but he's not a stupid one." Murata sighed. "His subconscious is fighting whatever happened to him; that's how stubborn he is." His smile lacked humor. "Elizabeth talking like that brought up a few things I think should have stayed buried."

Yuuri blinked. "He was ranting."

"Oh yes, he was."

There was a moment of silence as they walked Wolfram to his new bedroom to put him to bed, and give Gisela a chance to check him over.

"Why do I get the chills whenever you say something like that, Murata?" Yuuri whined, but he was more worried about how pale Wolfram was.

They got him to his room, even with Yuuri trying to do the buggy dance a bit more.

"Gisela, what's wrong? Is he hurt?" Buggy dance ensued while the medic checked his fia- ah, ex-fiancé over.

"He's a bit bruised." She looked more than a bit baffled. "His body is fine. We'll have to see about his mind when he wakes up."

Murata and Conrad, who had been watching Yuuri hover, looked at each other.

"We'll leave for right now."

"But!" Yuuri paused the buggy dance. "I want to-"

"Stay as long as you like," Conrad murmured. Yuuri could not see his face, as it was cloaked in shadow. Murata smiled weakly.

"We'll send in some supper later. Take care of him, okay?"

One by one, Gisela, Murata and Conrad drifted out of the room, and Yuuri settled down enough to find a chair and haul it over to Wolfram's bedside.

"What are you doing to me, Wolfram?" he asked, staring at the beautiful face. "It used to be so easy to dismiss you as… well, you." He took Wolfram's hand, absently noting that his hands were still delicate. He wondered if Wolfram would ever look properly "masculine", or if he would always look so delicately fey.

Then he groaned at his choice of words.

"I guess getting to know you would be the best course of action, wouldn't it?" he said, rhetorically. "Its odd though… if I hadn't slapped you and this hadn't happened… Do you think we would ever have gotten together? Not that we're together right now…"

Wolfram's color started improving, and Yuuri had no idea if his rambling was helping… But he knew that he could heal, so he just kept it up.

"You really are a pain in the ass. You disrupt my sleep, you follow me around like a lost puppy, you whine and complain, and you constantly call me a wimp… But even with all that, I think I knew you loved me." He swallowed. "I just… wished you could show it nicer."

"I guess that doesn't matter now… Did I being stupid and nearly getting killed mean giving up any chance we could have had? Or maybe… Maybe it means we can start over?" Yuuri pulled his hand to his face, and gently pressed it against his cheek. "I told Greta that what you felt and your memory were two different things… I hope that's right."

Wolfram's breathing evened out, and Yuuri sighed. "It's weird… That I'd even consider this with you, you know? I mean, even with the whole 'we're both guy's' thing… There are other guys who are more," and here he searched for a word. "Ideal. And I'm glad you're passed out because otherwise you'd be trying to kill me right now." He sighed, and laughed a bit, feeling his eyes start to water.

"But you aren't like Gwendal or Conrad. You care enough to tell me exactly what you think- all the time." Wolfram's hair was pretty, he thought, and reached out to pet it gently. For some reason now that he was letting out those emotions they refused to stay bottle up.

His hands were hovering over Wolfram's lips- and he really had no idea _what_ he intended to do after that- when he noticed a sliver of green iris starting to show.

"Wolfram?"

There was a moment, as Wolfram blinked slowly, before his eyes fixed on Yuuri's face. The expressions dancing across his visage were funny- confusion, embarrassment, a flash of anger at being embarrassed, then outright puzzlement.

"Yuuri… what are you doing here?"

The king smiled. "I was here to check up on you. You had another accident in practice. So I stuck around. I was hoping to get to talk to you anyways." There was an awkward pause as he tried to think of an appropriate way to slide into the next topic.

"I know you don't remember, but we used to be friends, sort of." He didn't really want to lie about how close they were. "We've known each other for a while, but we really don't know each other. Would you mind keeping me company on occasion?"

The prince was baffled. "I don't know why you would want to be my friend, Yuuri." His green eyes were open and honest. Most especially, they were sane. Something that reassured Yuuri immensely. "I'm selfish, I'm not the best warrior here, and I tend to lose my temper easily. You could find much nicer company elsewhere."

"I think that's why I like you," Yuuri said, slowly. "You aren't the nicest person here… If that makes sense."

"It doesn't, really," Wolfram was baffled. "But," he smiled tentatively, and Yuuri smiled back, watching Wolfram's face. "If I can make you smile like that again. I'll do whatever you ask."

Butterflies spontaneously started the mambo in Yuuri's belly.

"Then can I teach you an Earth game? It's called 'baseball'…"

To be continued.


	6. Head games

****

Forgotten VI

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Wolfram and Yuuri, others mentioned

A/N: I should be working on Nanowrimo. However, as my niece had died mere hours after her delivery, I feel I have a reason to work on whatever the hell I want.

The ball thumped solidly into Yuuri's glove- a massive improvement over the day before, when Wolfram could only toss the ball in his direction.

"Why do you play this?" Wolfram asked. So far they had just tossed a ball.

"It's fun!" Yuuri retorted, tossing the ball a little more forcefully. "It's a competition, it's exciting, and you learn teamwork!"

Wolfram was a bit skeptical, but he continued to catch the ball and toss it back. He opened his mouth briefly, and then shook his head. "I think I should see a game first."

Yuuri made a face. "It's worth it, really! Someday, if I ever get the chance, I am so taking you to a game with me." He tossed the white ball again, this time a lot more forcefully.

Wolfram rolled his eyes, before yelping as he dodged.

"Hey, trust me a little!" Yuuri pouted. Wolfram growled a bit, more annoyed at having to run after the ball than anything.

Wolfram snapped it back at him, like he was using one of his spells- making Yuuri yelp at the power behind it. His expression was a familiar one- like when he was about to accuse Yuuri of being a cheater, before it faded to a look of puzzlement.

"I guess I do," Wolfram shrugged, bracing for another toss. Yuuri laughed a bit, guessing that Wolfram had just forgotten whatever it was he was going to say. There was silence for a few moments.

"Hey, Wolfram?" Yuuri found himself asking before he could stop. There was something that he had been afraid to ask. "Why do you dislike Conrad, and humans, so much?"

Wolfram looked at him like he was crazy, opened his mouth, shut it again, and looked thoughtful. Yuuri paused tossing the ball.

"For a lot of reasons, I guess. Though I think it has the most to do with how Dan Hiri Weller- Weller's father- made mother cry."

"Eh?" Yuuri blinked.

"I only met Weller's father once. By then, he was a wrinkled old man. He had left mother years before… I don't know why. I didn't know why he was so old. I didn't know that humans aged so much faster than Mazoku… And mother cried when she found out he had died. She had never stopped loving him, even after he had left and she had married my father. She said that was why she thought so many Mazoku hated humans, because no matter how much you love them, no matter what you do… They will always go before you."

Yuuri kept his mouth shut. Wolfram wasn't making too much sense so far…

"I had started to notice that Chisa-Aniue had gotten older faster than I had, but I didn't know why. That was the night I found out he was half human… And it was also when I realized I didn't want to ever love a human. Mother cried and cried… It was so much easier to hate them, than to be afraid of loving them. You only get hurt in the end. Conrad was my hero… But I realized then, that he would die so much sooner than I would. It just wasn't fair, and if I didn't hate him, I would cry like mother."

The words were soft, like a child telling of a nightmare. Yuuri felt his throat close up.

"It was easier and easier to hate them as time passed. With the war twenty years ago, all I could do was sit on the sidelines and watch as my brothers fought. Stoffel's beliefs about humans being lesser ran rampant. It became second nature to believe they were evil. It was so much easier to hate the humans than it was to be afraid for all the people who went to fight."

Yuuri could barely hear Wolfram as he went on, and he started to see a bit more clearly this person who had been his fiancé. Wolfram had thought with a child's reasoning- since he'd been a child at the time. He was as much a product of his upbringing as Yuuri himself was...

"It was so much easier to hate Weller than," Wolfram turned away, and Yuuri could see tears down his cheeks. "It was easier to hate him than to be afraid for him. It was easier to hate him than to hate mother for letting him be sent out on the front lines. It was just… so much easier to hate. I didn't want to love because I would have so much more to lose."

Silence settled over the two boys, and Yuuri looked away.

"I never really thought of that," he said, a quirky, humorless smile on his face. "I didn't really think about how it had to have been for you. You look like you're my age- well, you did- and it's hard to remember that Mazoku live so long." His stomach twisted up. "I'm sorry, Wolfram."

"For what?" The blond had managed to calm down, but his green eyes were still rimmed in red. Yuuri patted himself down for a handkerchief.

"For thinking you were just a brat." His smile was painful as he offered the folded piece of linen in his pocket. He stepped hesitantly towards Wolfram. "I didn't really think you'd have a reason for why you acted like that. I just thought you hated your brother because you were prejudiced against humans…"

More awkward silence, before Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand, and tugged him to his chest, wrapping his arms around Wolfram's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Wolfram."

He hadn't considered that Wolfram might be _afraid_ of something. The boy had always been arrogant and brash (if weak stomached). The fact that humans died so soon, compared to Mazoku… What about his own mother? As far as he could tell, his father had lived a normal lifespan… The idea was too scary to contemplate right then.

Yuuri hugged him tightly, taking a deep breath. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Wolfram wondered exactly how this had happened- one minute they were throwing a small round ball at each other, the next, he was confessing his deepest fears to a person he barely knew-

And now he was being held. They were chest to chest, cheek to cheek, in an intimate embrace that had absolutely nothing to do with- anything else.

Wolfram pulled his mind out of the gutter. Sure, the king was utterly gorgeous in an exotic way… And he was so warm, his breath against Wolfram's neck, and he was offering comfort that he had not had since he had run to his brother's room as a toddler during a thunder storm.

His own arms curled upwards and around Yuuri's waist, eyes wide- to Wolfram's shock he thought he was going to start crying again.

"Yuuri," he whispered, and dropped his head to the king's black clad shoulder. Somehow he wanted this. He wanted the king to understand. He wanted Yuuri to hold him. The shield of indifference and annoyance he held over his heart broke.

No memories, but longing gushed out, and he pulled Yuuri even closer. Somehow he'd wanted Yuuri to hold him like this for a very long time.

He was crying, despite his effort to hold it back. The past, the war… To a human, it was a lifetime, but to a Mazoku, it was barely gone.

Yet tears could only last so long. The embrace outlasted that, and Wolfram's mind went into hiding. He tried not to think about what he was doing, just registered the feelings.

Warm- the other was so warm. His bed had been so cold; this was the warmth he'd missed. Yuuri smelled good. They fit well together- he wouldn't have to strain if he was to-

Wolfram told his libido to shut up. He was being comforted, damn it, not opening the prelude to one of his mother's smutty novels.

Okay, maybe Yuuri's breathing in his ear was speeding up. He felt Yuuri's hug loosen but their bodies were pressed closely, and his hands were sliding down his back. His own hands were resting right above Yuuri's backside, and if he just slid down-

He pulled back enough to look at Yuuri, who was looking back at him. Neither had let the other go and the tension was so thick it could be cut and spread.

Wolfram's eyes fixed on Yuuri's lips, which he licked and…

They sprang apart like they had been goosed.

"Ah, I think we had better go back, yup… We should." Yuuri said, nodding emphatically. Wolfram nodded as well, swallowing hard and turning away, very glad for the uniform coat that covered his front. Lusting over your king, especially a young one who… was so cute and cuddly and filled out his uniform so well…

He wondered if his face was as red as Yuuri's.

* * *

Yuuri's cheeks burned as they wandered back to Blood Pledge Castle.

The near kiss had been painfully obvious to both of them, and Yuuri was acutely aware of how awkward things were now. Sexual tension was something Yuuri had never dealt with like this- not where it had hit him in both the heart and the groin at the same time and he had been dizzy with the thought of how Wolfram might taste and feel. His previous feelings of denial were trampled by the memory of how Wolfram felt against him.

They were walking shoulder to shoulder so they wouldn't have to look at each other, making it easy for them to ignore each other. Though he guessed that Wolfram was as painfully aware of the person he was walking with as he was.

Their arms brushed- and both sprang apart again, walking on opposite sides of the road, yet still very much aware that the other was there.

"Um… What did you plan to do tonight?" Yuuri heard himself ask, and nearly covered his mouth with his hand. What was he, crazy?

Yuuri didn't want to part with Wolfram just yet. He was scared witless- he could feel sweat soaking through his uniform every time they looked at each other- but it was a good kind of scared. Now that he wasn't fighting the idea, he remembered how much he had enjoyed holding the beautiful blonde. He had also noticed that Wolfram did not object…

The other guy was steadily looking elsewhere still, yet they had drifted together again, and Yuuri wondered what else he could dare tonight without dying of embarrassment. The hug had been spontaneous, but the near kiss had been too much, and now...

Taking a deep breath, he swung his arm a bit, hoping… and his fingers caught Wolfram's. He let them stay hooked together because he was still too shy to hold Wolfram's hand.

Wolfram's head swiveled around immediately. Yuuri was afraid to crane his neck around to see his expression, but he could hear Wolfram's breathing hitch.

The fingers tightened with his, before carefully creeping up to wrap around his hand. Yuuri still refused to look, but he smiled. Since he wasn't the one initiating (exactly) he wasn't quite so embarrassed.

"I had nothing really in mind," Wolfram replied, sounding breathless.

Yuuri swallowed. "I know you don't like it but… could you sing again? Or play the piano?" Yuuri's shoulders hunched, in fear of an angry refusal.

"You really liked my singing?" was the tentative answer.

"Yes!" Yuuri turned to face him without hesitation, forgetting that they weren't supposed to look at each other. "That was beautiful! I had no idea you could sing- I was nearly in tears!"

Yuuri's heart fluttered. Wolfram's expression was open and soft, nervousness lurking in his wide eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Wolfram was blushing now, and Yuuri swallowed hard.

_Its amazing how once Murata hit me with the possibility, it was easier to believe Wolfram was attractive. Even if I did say he was beautiful when we met…_

"I did. I hope you keep it up." Yuuri squeezed Wolfram's hand- and this time they didn't spring apart as they arrived back at Blood Pledge Castle.

"All you have to do is ask, Yuuri."

* * *

Wolfram looked down, and was surprised to see he was not walking on air as he strode down the hall.

Yuuri had asked him to play for him that night… They had held hands on the way home… They had nearly kissed…

A goofy grin planted itself on his face. This new Maou was confusing and he made little sense, with his tossing balls and weird games, but when they had had fun. He could talk to this young man, he was kind… Wolfram put his hand over his heart. It had been a long time, if ever, since he had felt it race like this.

He passed the portraits of the Original King and the Great Sage, and paused before them briefly. It had always unnerved him much they looked alike- in his mind, he was Wolfram and only Wolfram should look like Wolfram. He shouldn't have the face of some scary dead guy with a lot of power and after-death employment.

After so many years of seeing the portrait- his whole life in fact- he usually passed by without a glance. Yet for the moment, he wanted to contemplate.

"Ah, Sir von Bielefeld!" a voice chirped, and Wolfram twisted to see the smiling visage of the Great Sage, also known as Murata Ken.

"I was hoping to talk to you for a moment," the Great Sage said, his eyes hidden behind the glare of his spectacles and his lips smiling. Wolfram felt a chill go down his spine for some reason and his heart raced without warning-

Wolfram shook his head, looking around. He was still looking up at the portrait of the Original King and there was no one in the hall but himself.

Smiling and humming a faint tune, he continued on to the dining room.

To be continued.

A/N: I buried my niece today. I'm fairly sure I'm not going to be able to do nanowrimo now, so I'll keep with this for a while longer.


	7. Closet

****

Forgotten VII

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Wolfram and Yuuri, others mentioned

A/N: This story really isn't a metaphor for anything. If you find a metaphor that, it's all in your head. Thank you for the feedback. I'm debating on who will be uke and seme, at least at first. Part of me wants to turn this into an mpreg. I'm just trying to figure out how that would work in my twisted little head. I'm fairly sure I'm going to go for a very… dramatic turn sometime. I've seen up through episode 60 now, and my Japanese is okay enough that I can watch the raws and still know a bit of what is going on. So, I'll try to give this thing some plot!

Conrad chuckled a little at something his mother had said, waiting for his little brother to make his appearance. He sighed a bit- Yuuri had taken Wolfram out to play baseball again. It left a strange taste in his mouth. The soldier was pleased that Yuuri had taken the initiative to try and get to know his little brother…

It also brought home the reality that Julia had moved on.

Bits and pieces of Julia's personality would filter through, yet she had grown and changed so far beyond her old life that at times he wondered if he was right to think of Yuuri and Julia so closely. At time he could not help it- their beliefs on Mazoku and humans were identical. So was their kindness to everyone…

He genuinely adored Yuuri… He had thought Yuuri returned his affections, confused as they were.

Julia's motivations for returning as a boy were more than a bit confusing to him at times. Perhaps it was so she would not attract the attentions of the two men who had loved her so.

There were still times when Conrad's mind drifted to what might have been… His attention was pulled back to the present when his little brother entered the room. He felt a smile crease his face. Despite his ambiguity over Wolfram's relationship with Yuuri, he still loved his spoiled, bratty little brother.

He had matured in the past year, and now after paying Shinou's price, he had calmed. The fire element hadn't been the source of his passionate, hot temperament but it had enhanced it.

Conrad's smile was bittersweet.

He could remember their fruitless journey to find the Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea- the last remaining box. They returned home in frustration, only to find the castle in flames.

They had all felt pure, unadulterated terror. The guard was mostly alive- apparently the Maou had shown himself and saved everyone, yet the last time anyone had seen Yuuri, he was bleeding heavily and Wolfram was carrying away with Greta in tow.

When the saw the direction he was headed in, there was only one place it could be- the Palace of the Original King.

Conrad had no idea what Wolfram would try to accomplish. They had hurried there, dragging Gisela with them…

Only to find both boys stretched out before the altar. Yuuri's clothes were soaked with blood and ragged, but the skin underneath was whole and his breathing easy. They had surrounded the king, Gisela pronouncing him healthy. Then they saw Greta.

She was sitting across from Wolfram, face wet with tears.

Then they really _saw_ Wolfram.

Conrad shuddered briefly, before pulling himself out of his reverie. Wolfram was taking a seat at the table, looking stunning as usual in his bright blue uniform.

Though his eyes were dazed, he noticed. "Are you feeling all right, Wolfram?"

The memory of his little brother waking up, and not knowing anything of what had happened, not even recognizing Yuuri… It had been a shock. Not to mention the change in his appearance.

Then the story of the bargain Wolfram had struck was related by Ulrike… and even Murata was shocked.

Conrad felt like he had swallowed broken glass every time he saw Wolfram now. He had been willing to throw away everything to create the world that Yuuri and Julia had dreamed of… Yet he had hope of returning, the memory of his sacrifice to give him strength. His baby brother had given even that up to save a person who really didn't even like him much.

Wolfram shook his head, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm all right… I stopped in front of the portrait of Shinou and must have started daydreaming, because I had thought I was talking to someone but there was no one there." He looked around, worrying his bottom lip. "Where's Yuuri?"

Conrad winced. He had just gotten word that the King had returned to his own world. He really didn't know how to break it to his brother.

"He's gone back home," the soldier replied, and Wolfram stiffened, face going pale in distress.

"He's gone home? This is his home!"

Gwendal sighed. "It is the will of the Original King. He was born in another world, remember? It seems like he has to go back ever so often." Conrad noted that his older brother seemed to get even more wrinkles when he said this. Well, he was the first to admit that while life went on without Yuuri there, it certainly lacked. Not just in that their leader-slash-mascot was gone, but the warmth he brought was also missing. That was changing slowly, but still…

Wolfram was devastated, and then he swayed in his chair before catching himself on the table.

"He'd asked me to play for him," Conrad heard Wolfram croak, before sniffling. Conrad blinked.

"It's not his choice, you know. He has no control at all of when and where he comes from."

Wolfram's hands clenched, before they just as quickly relaxed, and he looked up. "It is the Original King's will, isn't it?" he asked voice dull. Wordlessly he stood and went to the piano, carefully lifting the cover and starting to play. It was a sad, listless feeling tune this time, and Conrad winced.

"It is. You know it can't be helped."

Wolfram sighed. The silence stretched out again, before Greta took matters into her own hands.

"Wolfram, could you continue my lessons?" she asked, walking over to him.

"On the piano?"

"No… I want you to teach me how to use a sword!" she chirped, making everyone in the room nearly fall over.

Gwendal, in particular, did not look happy.

"You really don't need to," Wolfram said, hesitantly. "All of us here would protect you."

Greta straightened her spine. "I want to protect the people I care about!" She glommed Wolfram's arm. "And that includes you and Yuuri! I want you to grow up and be a good princess like Yuuri and save everyone!"

Conrad had to admit it was an admirable idea… However her phrasing was painful.

"But I don't think I'd make a very good teacher," Wolfram said, uncertainly. It seemed he'd learned at least a crumb of humility lately.

"You are! I know you are," Greta said, nodding her head emphatically. She knew they both needed something to keep their attention diverted while Yuuri was away. Conrad knew the two had a close relationship… And anything to mend the breaks would be helpful.

Wolfram nodded, a bit uneasy with the situation.

Conrad chuckled. It looked like this little family was starting to mend itself nicely… and he nearly missed what Greta whispered into Wolfram's ear.

"I want to protect someone like you protect Yuuri!"

* * *

"Have you ever given the Original King that stern talking to you promised?" Yuuri asked, glaring at his friend from his side of the half full ditch. He _had_ been getting ready for dinner, and was more than happy about it. Then all of a sudden Murata had shown up and the next thing he was being shoved into a basin and here he was… Soaked and muddy and back on earth.

"Nope! I never got around to it. He's being a pain in the ass today, isn't he?" Murata said, all together too cheerful.

"Wolfram was going to play for me!" Yuuri stood up and waved his arms. Murata grinned.

"So you finally asked him out on a date?"

"Uh… well… uh…"

"Ah, I guess not. Oh well. It might take a while for you two to figure out who's on top anyways."

"Say _what?_" Yuuri screeched. Murata stuck his finger in his ear.

"I said, you two probably haven't figured out who would be on top-"

"I heard what you said! What did you mean?"

Murata started laughing. "I know you're focused on baseball, but I would have thought someone would have tried teaching the birds and the bees… and that sometimes, the birds like the birds and the bees like the bees…"

Yuuri's eyes bugged out. "But we've not even kissed…"

"Well, kissing does lead to other things, you know."

"_No I don't know!"_ Yuuri went into another round of the buggy dance.

"You mean you've never thought about it?" Yuuri could tell that this conversation was going to be another of Murata's "Let's set Yuuri on the path of gay love" talks.

"You- why do you always have to bring this stuff up?" Yuuri wailed.

Murata chuckled, and tilted his head to the side. "Because no one else will?" He shrugged. "You're a teenage male. Someone has to give you the talk…"

Yuuri fumed.

"I know you've thought about it." Murata leaned in grinning evilly. "It must have been awful, sharing a bed with him in that cute pink nightgown…"

Yuuri groaned despite himself. "You're a jerk, Murata."

Murata snickered. "Come on! I don't think he's ever done anything beyond a kiss-"

"You think he's kissed someone?" Yuuri grabbed Murata's shoulders to shake him. "But that's not fair!"

"How would I know, Shibuya?" Murata's voice shook from the shaking and his face was nearly green. "But he's so cute-"

"But I wanted his first kiss! I haven't kissed anyone!"

Murata started to laugh. "Well, then I suggest next time we go to Shin Makoku you kiss him! Otherwise someone else might get it!"

Yuuri blinked and scratched his head. "You're making fun of me."

Murata smiled. "Only a little. But really… Do you know anything about..?"

Yuuri flushed and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "No?"

Murata sighed. "I expected that. Come on, let's go get you educated."

Yuuri's eyes went huge. "Just what are you going to do to me? What is it with the men of Shin Makoku? Are we all gay?"

The former great sage snickered, and shook his head. "I believe I read that one in ten is the usual statistic. However, when you have a species as long lived as the Mazoku, people get the urge to… experiment. Don't worry, Shibuya." His smile was genuinely kind this time. "It's incredibly easy for people to fall in love with you." His smile was lopsided now. "However… I'm not."

Yuuri blinked.

Murata laughed softly, and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Let's go get some books so if you decide to ravish Wolfram you won't embarrass yourself."

Yuuri felt his face flame. "Why do I have to-"

"Ah, you want to be on the bottom? I thought you would like to be on top…"

"_Murata!"_

_

* * *

_

Wolfram watched Yuuri's daughter precariously hold her practice sword.

"I'm going to teach you as best I can," Wolfram said, earnestly, and knelt before the little girl. Somehow she felt immensely important to him. Though Yuuri had told him they had been close, and she knew about the piano…

"However, I won't be easy on you. We're going to start with some conditioning…" He could almost feel his brother grinning at him from behind. He knew he had let his own conditioning slide before… Well, it was time to fix that.

"Let's go!" He called, and took off in a run. Greta grinned, and followed.

He couldn't help but wish that Yuuri was back with him. His hoped his flushed cheeks could be put off as exertion.

The rest of the day went about dull routine without the Demon King to make life interesting with his antics. Wolfram was happy that Greta was with him. She was adorable, and someone who understood how he felt without their king there. The young girl was also an eager student.

Wolfram tried to be gentle. He was not an experienced teacher, but he did drill his own troops.

And he wanted to make sure, if this child ever needed to fight, she would be able to win.

* * *

Yuuri's jaw dropped as he saw his mother snapping pictures of Murata… who was wearing the frilly apron she had bought for him.

_I never had a chance of being straight, did I?_ He thought, eyebrow twitching. Between his mother and Murata, and the gay love movement that was Shin Makoku, it was hopeless. His ears turned red as he remembered the books that Murata had thrust into his face. Not to mention the yaoi doujinshi and manga that Murata had somehow put in his room.

Though he had to admit that it was easy to imagine Wolfram-

"Argh!" he yelled, swatting his head. _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Wolfram in a sailor uniform is bad- wait, I like that one- no! Bad thoughts!_

"Ah, Yuu-chan!" His mother was ecstatic. "You didn't tell me one of your friends was coming over!"

Yuuri stared at the form of Murata in a pink, frilly apron. His mind flashed to Wolfram in a pink frilly nightgown. He also remembered the silly things his mother would dress him in as a child…

_No chance at all._

"Mother, I'm going to take a bath before supper."

His mother was going on about cooking, and it made him feel rather unnerved how she could chatter like that and have such an effect on his mind later… His mother was truly scary…

Settling down, he started washing, and his mind drifted back to Shin Makoku. The Original King had yet to call him back… For whatever reason he had returned this time… And he was starting to get very annoyed.

The water was perfect, hot as he liked, and it relaxed him even as he blew bubbles in annoyance.

"Hey Shibuya! Your Momma says to hurry up!" Murata popped into the bath room. "It's nearly time to eat!"

Yuuri glanced up at him. "How can you get along so well with her?" he shuddered. Murata seemed to enjoy being around his mother entirely too much.

Murata's glasses flashed… and Yuuri was starting to get the idea that this was not a good thing.

"How cute, Shibuya! Don't worry; I won't take your Mommy from you!"

Yuuri pouted. "As if! What are you talking about?"

Murata cackled. "I see- you're still bothered about the research I had you do!"

Yuuri's eyes went huge. "It has nothing to do with that!" he shouted, blushing.

"You shouldn't think about that kind of thing when you're naked, Shibuya…"

"_Shut up, Murata!"_ Yuuri wailed, trying to lurch up from his seat in the water up to give Murata the worst mouth stretching of his life when the water in the tub started to swirl.

"Is this what it looks like?" he yelled, flailing as the whirlpool started sucking him down. "I'm being called back!"

"Ah! Wait, I'm going too!" Murata yelled and jumped into the water fully clothed. Both boys shrieked as they were suctioned into another world.

* * *

Wolfram had been showing Greta basic footwork and stances with her small wooden sword when the word came back that the king had returned.

Both dropped out of their positions.

"Yuuri's back!" Greta cheered, clapping her hands together and dropping her sword. Wolfram winced, but he had no time to pick it up as she grabbed his hand to drag him off to the palace.

Everything was in an uproar as soldiers straightened to perfect parade attention, maids scrambled to make last minute clean ups, and he could smell the cooks pushing the kitchens into full swing. The air of celebration was obvious.

_But he shouldn't leave us like that,_ Wolfram thought, his heart hitting his stomach. _I know he's from another world, but it's just… not fair. When he's gone we're so lost._

Wolfram's stomach fluttered when he and Greta burst in on the arrival of the Maou, who was now shrugging into his coat while shrugging off Gunter.

"_Yuuri!_" He was abandoned by the little girl who ran to her father, who opened his arms to scoop her up. Even though the child was not related, technically, Wolfram noted that they were both so adorable it should be illegal. Especially together… His mind ducked out, presenting an image of Yuuri surrounded by babies and big sister Greta helping look after them…

He pulled back into reality when he realized that Yuuri was looking his way. To Wolfram's surprise the King's eyes were very wide and the tops of his ears were pink. Wolfram then remembered that he was disheveled from practicing with Conrad and Greta, his half open shirt soaked in sweat.

Yuuri's blush was working its way down his cheeks.

Of course, considering that the king was not completely dressed had Wolfram's mind flailing.

"Oh, Heika! We're so happy to have you back! There are so many forms that have piled up and require your signature!" Gunter replied, half hysterical with joy. Yuuri groaned.

"Ah, okay…"

Wolfram felt like his legs were rooted to the floor, because part of him wished he could be that joyfully insane on Yuuri's return, the other half was embarrassed that he had allowed himself to be in the King's presence without even a bath.

However, Yuuri was still looking at him, and he could not think of a graceful way to exit without making his embarrassment obvious. That was just fine with the other part that wanted to bask in his warmth.

Yuuri smiled at him, and Wolfram's stomach did a sideways twist as he smiled back. Part of him noted that Yuuri had most definitely not smiled like this at anyone else…

To be continued:

A/N: I could have added more, but I'm going to start moving into plot. They get one kiss later before I make life hell for them. It will be pure speculation as well. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for the condolences over my niece. My sister had hoped she would live, though it was likely she would die. She had a diaphragmic hernia, which meant there was a hole in her diaphragm, and her organs were all pushed upwards. Her lungs were squashed and just could not develop.


	8. And then it starts to fall

**Forgotten VIII**

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all, and no infringement was meant, nor insult.

Pairings: Wolfram and Yuuri, others mentioned

Spoilers: Up through episode 57.

A/N: If I have an mpreg, it will occur after this- as in, a sequel. In fact, what I may do is turn one of them female for a while. It would be another story for shit and giggles. However, this story is turning into a drama fairly soon. Beware CLAMP influence, as it is strong in a lot of my writing. That will show up later. Let me explain my opinion on the Maou vs. Yuuri. I think they are basically the same person. The Maou makes these incredibly crazy, nonsensical speeches which I believe only a teenage boy brought up on manga would make. And that's all I want to say about that at this time. Thanks for all the reviews, you people make my day. Takes place vaguely after episode 50, meaning it mixes up events after that. Pretend episodes 54 and 55 happened just… with amnesia!Wolfram.

Conrad watched from the sidelines as Wolfram walked Yuuri's horse Ao (Blue) around the courtyard, and felt a pang of…

He didn't want to call it jealousy. Yet recently it seemed that Yuuri had been choosing Wolfram for activities he usually would have chosen Conrad for- from baseball to working on guiding his horse around the courtyard while he practiced his waving technique.

The soldier didn't like how it felt. Yuuri had been so dependent on him since the beginning, for comfort and reassurance… Was this what it felt like to watch a child grow up? He wished the other answer, the feeling of two lovers growing apart, did not present itself so readily. He and Julia had not been lovers. He also knew the thought had probably never crossed Yuuri's mind.

"Why do I have to do this, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, his voice a soft whine from the past hour of being on Ao's back. Conrad could only imagine how much his rear and back ached; the king was not a natural rider.

"Because tonight is Gunter's party for the arriving dignitaries, and there will be a parade afterwards. As Maou, you can't go embarrassing yourself by falling off your horse. It's not like I can ride behind you."

Conrad watched as he flushed and stammered, then smiled brightly.

"Flurin-san will be visiting, won't she? The party is to celebrate the alliance…"

Wolfram frowned. "Who is she? Is she someone I should know?" The young man's face was furious for a moment before the rage bled away, leaving him dazed.

Conrad had mixed feelings about the memory loss; he felt bad that Wolfram had forgotten about his affection for Yuuri, but Yuuri was strangled less often.

"She is a noble from Caloria. It was recently liberated from Small Shimaron," Conrad spoke up, walking over and interrupting Wolfram's blank moment. "She aided us during a very difficult time several months ago. You made her acquaintance; however, we can reintroduce you."

Wolfram fidgeted from his post at Ao's reins. "She's pretty?" He steadfastly refused to look at the Maou's face.

Conrad winced. No matter what happened to his memory, Wolfram was still horribly insecure.

"Yes," Yuuri said thoughtlessly, and Conrad coughed.

"Heika," someone interrupted, and all heads turned to look at- then away from- the brightly shining head of Hristo Cruyff of Cabalcade.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Heika?" the eldest son of the Cabalcade's king said, replacing his wig. Wolfram wanted to hide behind Ao so he wouldn't have to look at Yuuri smiling so brightly at this man and his daughter.

Was this Flurin someone who Yuuri liked? He was definitely jealous- she was apparently very high ranked, and Wolfram was only the third son. He didn't even have his rank as a noble anymore, not really. They had let him keep his father's name, but his father was a second son as well and…

Wolfram swallowed the lump in his throat. Greta was walking towards the daughter of Hristo Cruyff. Beatrice? That was her name, and he felt a smile tug at his lips seeing the bouquet in her hands.

The two girls approached each other warily as Yuuri made introductions.

Pride filled Wolfram's chest as he saw Greta give the girl the flowers… And saw Greta blush and smile. He raised an eyebrow… He didn't know if Yuuri realized his daughter was likely to develop a crush on her new friend, but Wolfram had that inkling…

Not that Beatrice would be a bad match, by any stretch of the imagination.

The two girls were called away with the promise of sweets, taking each other's hands and running off.

"Hey, Conrad? Think I can quit early? I have to go greet the ambassadors later and I want a bath…"

Wolfram wallowed in inadequacy. After all, his older brother was a better swordsman, he didn't look as girly, and he was more intelligent…

He was helping Yuuri off his horse- when his left arm twitched, letting the king fall.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelped, acting instinctively to catch him- and nearly missed, falling on his ass in the dirt, with Yuuri on top of him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Chisa Aniue?" Wolfram tried to snap, but it came out as a grunt. Yuuri was in his arms and for some reason all was right with the world.

Conrad knelt. "I'm sorry- Heika, are you all right?"

"I'm all right. What happened?" Yuuri asked, confused. Yet he didn't move from his seat. In fact, he was blushing. It was then that Wolfram realized where one of his hands had landed on the inside of Yuuri's thigh.

There was a brief scramble as they both sprang to their feet, got tangled in each other, and Wolfram fell on his behind again. Yuuri meeped a moment before grabbing Wolfram and hauled him to his feet.

Wolfram flushed in embarrassment, before turning to his brother. He had gripped his arm- his left arm- for a moment, a look of shock and surprise covering his features.

"Conrad?" Wolfram blinked at his brother. There was something very wrong.

"Its nothing," Conrad smiled. "I think I've got butterfingers today."

Wolfram's forehead wrinkled a bit at the strange phrase, but Yuuri was apparently appeased. "Ah, take it easy okay?"

Wolfram blew back some of his bangs. "You're too nice…"

Yuuri blinked. "Huh?" He paled, and Wolfram peered at him.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Uh, when you said that just now…"

Wolfram shrugged self consciously. "I have no reason to question Heika, but… You're just too nice." He could feel his brother's eyes on him. "It's why everyone loves you."

There was a moment of silence, and Wolfram wished he was brave enough to lift his eyes to see Yuuri's expression. All he heard was a muffled squeak.

"IhavelessonsneedbathBYE!"

Turning to Conrad, Wolfram blinked at his brother.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

As much as Wolfram enjoyed Yuuri's company, practicing etiquette when he didn't have was akin to having his fingers broken outside of sword practice; it was painful and nothing worthwhile was learned. Teaching Greta was also out- she was playing with her new friend and he privately thought this was a good thing. The little girl needed an influence other than men in her life… and his mother and Anissina were hardly the best examples…

He shrugged it off. He had a few free hours until that night's party… He could always visit his horse.

The prince had a number of habits he rarely talked about. The pink nightgown (for when it was too cold to sleep nude), playing the piano, and talking to his horse were a few of them. So that was what he did.

His lovely palomino trotted over, and he put his hand on her cheek. She nuzzled his chest as he petted her nose, and she tried to find any treats he might have on him.

"I think I may be falling for our king" he murmured to her, when she had found the apple he'd hidden in his pocket. He continued whispering his confusion and problems into her ear which she cocked towards him, like she was listening.

For a while he kept talking to her, happy to be able to have someone's ear that wasn't a potential romantic rival or the object of his affections.

Then his hand stopped. He had to…

Blinking, he looked around. Someone was calling his name.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram turned around. "What's going on? Why are you yelling?" he asked, confused.

"What's going on? I should be asking you that!" Yuuri, Wolfram noticed, was panting and was wearing his dress uniform. "What are you doing out here? Where were you going? Why wouldn't you answer me?"

"Where was I… going?" Baffled, Wolfram turned wide eyes to look around. Somehow he had gotten out on the road outside of the city… He was within spitting distance of the palace of the Original King.

"I… I had to go home."

* * *

Silence reigned as the two boys wandered back to Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri looked out at Wolfram from the corner of his eye, noting the confused, thoughtful expression that lingered on his face.

He didn't think this had anything to do with his "illness". Though that ruled out any plausible explanation he could think of.

For the first time that afternoon he'd figured out that Wolfram was complimenting him when he said that Yuuri was too nice. It was a left-handed compliment, yet still, a compliment. He had finally started to figure out Wolfram's personality, if just the edges. All the things he complained about… Yuuri being cute, Yuuri being too nice, too easy to believe in others… They were things he admired. He just couldn't say so outright.

Yuuri wished the other man would just say what he thought. It would save him a lot in the way of headaches… Then again, Yuuri realized he had hardly been the most reassuring fiancé in existence. He barely even acknowledged it… Yet it had been of huge importance in Wolfram's life.

"Wolfram?" he asked, after a little while. Wolfram was still deep in thought.

"Yes?"

"Do you paint?"

"No… Though Hahaue would often tell me stories." Wolfram's cheeks pinked. "I had thought it would be romantic to paint the person you loved…"

_So that was it,_ Yuuri thought, with a feeling of triumph. Then he flushed because Wolfram at least had made an attempt… Failed as it was.

"Why do you think I'm too nice?" Maybe he could get a bit more insight into Wolfram's (bizarre) mind?

Wolfram's head shot up. "You just are." His eyes were confused. "You want to believe in everyone, but during the war twenty years ago… If you did that, you got hurt. People died. The kindest of us died, no matter how hard people wanted to protect them. Like Julia." Wolfram ran his fingers through his hair. "I did my best to learn more Majyutsu after she died. She'd been my teacher. She seemed to think I should try healing but… I wanted to learn to fight to help my brothers."

Yuuri blinked at the idea that Wolfram had known Julia. He knew Wolfram had been around during the war, but…

_I knew Wolfram when I was… Julia…_

Wolfram remembered Julia- but he didn't remember Yuuri. Somehow that was so unfair.

"When Julia died, I think the best in us died too," Wolfram's tone was distant. "We had all wanted to believe in her hope, even the ones of us that had thought she was nothing but a dreamer."

Yuuri watched Wolfram out of the corner of his eye. The other seemed far older than he should have been.

"It's scary, meeting someone like that again. We all want to cling to your hope, even if we know it's fragile. If we lost you, I don't think anyone could bear it." Wolfram stopped and turned to him, gently taking the young king's hand.

Yuuri held his breath.

"You are too nice, and too kind." Wolfram's green eyes were glassy. "The last person I knew like that… She was beautiful and untouchable, like a statue. But you're here and-"

Wolfram dropped his hand and turned away. Yuuri could see his ears bright pink… And Yuuri gently put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to leave you, Wolfram," Yuuri whispered, tugging him close. "I'll always come back. I promise."

The moment, and the words, held a weight that Yuuri didn't understand. When Wolfram twisted in his arms to wrap his own around Yuuri's waist, he didn't fight it.

"I'm so glad you are you, Yuuri. Please, stay who you are. We need you." His voice was barely audible. Yuuri remembered how proud Wolfram had been; and he wondered how much it cost him to say this.

Yuuri buried his face in Wolfram's shoulder. The young man was so warm against him… He wanted to stay like this for hours.

It could never last… But now was the perfect opportunity…

"Um, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, pulling back to look at him. Wolfram smiled back.

"Yes?"

Yuuri's insides melted. Wolfram had such a beautiful, sweet smile. _Why didn't I ever try to get him to smile before?_

Leaning in, he pressed their lips together for a brief, awkward kiss. He promptly pulled away and hunched his shoulders, waiting for whatever shrieking would happen next.

Nothing.

Yuuri cracked one eye open to see Wolfram staring at him… one hand pressed to his lips.

"K-ki-k-"

Yuuri flushed. "Um… that was my first kiss… I don't know if you've had a kiss before so I'll shut up- uh… I'm going now…"

Whirling in place, Yuuri took off in a march back to Blood Pledge Castle, leaving a sputtering (but very happy) Wolfram frozen in place behind him.

* * *

Murata stood next to the tiny priestess of Shinou, eyes carefully blank as he looked at three of the four taboo boxes.

"I wonder how much time we have left," he murmured. "The boxes are calling their keys. I'm lucky I was able to catch Sir Weller and Sir von Voltaire. They are both strong willed men… I doubt they would have given in without a fight but it might not matter…"

"All we can do is have faith that Shinou Heika is leading events as they should be," Ulrike said, her pale eyes also fixed on the boxes.

Murata said nothing for a long moment. "Shinou might not be the only force at work here. I know he will do his best to shape things for his people… Yet," he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yet I have to wonder if he will be able to do what is necessary _this_ time."

Ulrike's face was serene. "I believe in him."

"He is not truly who I worry about." His glare fixed on the boxes again. "I like Shibuya." The boxes were so innocent, sitting there. "I will not allow you to do as you will again."

* * *

The party that night was in full swing. Normally, Yuuri would have loved the chance to try all the new foods, to talk and chat with his friends, and see if he could find the courage to ask someone to dance. However, as Maou, he had to greet people; all of the people there. So here he was watching other people have fun while he had smile and wave mechanically.

"You know, he looks like bear bee," Wolfram muttered behind his glass. He was looking at a particularly annoying noble who was trying to get Yuuri's eye. Yuuri had to cover his mouth quickly to not laugh aloud.

He turned to his ex-fiancé, whose face was utterly straight.

"Ah, that game," Conrad said, his face also straight. "It would be useful to teach that to Heika. That one looks something like a porcupine." He nodded towards a man who had many strange spikes in his clothes.

Gwendal muttered something.

"What was that?"

"I thought he looked like a kitty."

Yuuri felt his face twitch. "What are you all doing?"

"It's a game mother taught us when we were children. It helped her cope with the often long events we had to deal with… And Wolfram found it was a miracle." Gwendal's tone was soft. "He was so hyperactive as a child we had trouble making him stay still."

Yuuri looked at the blond man, who was casually sipping his drink. "The fun part is learning to keep a straight face through it. She looks like a sheep." He nodded to a small woman who was dressed in poofy white. Yuuri fought to keep the hysterical giggles down.

They continued to make amusing comments while keeping straight faces, all the while Yuuri snickering internally.

"It's been a long time, everyone," called a familiar, sweet voice. Yuuri looked up and smiled broadly.

A few months, even a week ago, Yuuri would have gone dry in the mouth, or been totally oblivious to her. Now, he could appreciate that Flurin was a beautiful woman, with her turquoise hair twisted up and her elegant dress… He just thought Wolfram was more beautiful.

His face turned blue when he realized that. _I've finally gone totally gay_.

While Yuuri was having that revelation, he could hear- wait. Wolfram wasn't saying anything at all. Oh hell.

"Wolfram, this is Flurin Gilbit of Caloria," Yuuri said, taking his hand and squeezing it. He should have realized the other guy would get jealous. A little amnesia wasn't going to change that.

"She's _our_ friend," he said. "Even if you can't remember her."

"Your face is a bit sour, Heika," the lady said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you not enjoying yourself?" She looked amused at the hand holding. Wolfram had gotten a little closer to Yuuri, and was projecting "MINE" in everyone's direction.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram, who had suddenly flushed when he realized what he was doing and dropped his hand, off in another direction.

"How did we meet?" Wolfram asked, acting like nothing had happened, while his brothers and Flurin snickered.

"That is a long story involving a sheep, a box, the Great Sage and really big hole," Yuuri said in total honesty. Wolfram turned to him, mouth gaping open.

Flurin smile prettily. "I take it a lot has happened since we last parted?"

"You have no idea," Yuuri said, putting his hand on his head and rolling his eyes. Then he looked at Wolfram sheepishly, who was attempting to cross his arms and look like offended royalty… and Yuuri knew it meant he was hiding his insecurity again.

A flash of insight occurred, and he swallowed his nerves to take Wolfram's hand again- and this time he kissed the palm gently.

The entire room went silent, and Yuuri wondered if he had somehow threatened Wolfram with death. After all, if a wedding proposal was a slap on the face and picking up a knife was duel-

Wolfram's eyes were wide and soft, closing his hand carefully, gripping the memory of the kiss and pulling it to his chest.

Yuuri exhaled in relief, and then muttered to Conrad. "I didn't just threaten his life, did I?"

"No. But you did make him very happy," the soldier answered, though to Yuuri's confusion he sounded sad.

An excited squeal came from a certain Sexy Ex-Queen, who had arrived in all her blond glory.

"Oh, Heika!" she glommed him. "You are so cute when you're trying to be romantic- and, oh, hello Flurin-chan!" Celi fluttered over to the more delicate beauty. "Oh, it's been so long since I last saw you!"

To Yuuri consternation, Flurin was blushing a bit as she greeted Celi.

That was all the thinking Yuuri got to do before Wolfram grabbed him and dragged him away.

* * *

"Wolfram! I shouldn't be leaving my own party!"

The other boy grinned. "You're going to love this, I promise."

For some reason Yuuri flushed. "Where are we going, Wolfram?"

Wolfram chuckled- before yanking him into a room with a large table. On it was a cake. Not just any cake, either.

"Ta da!" Two little girls leapt out from under the tablecloth, causing Yuuri to jump like the wimp he was.

"Yuuri, Greta and her new bestest friend Beatrice have made you a cake!" Greta clapped her hands. "That was why we couldn't tell you earlier because it was a secret! We wanted to surprise you! It's my very first cake, and Beatrice told me all about how in Cabalcade you make a special cake for your parents and since you and Wolfram are my fathers I wanted to make this for you!"

Wolfram blinked, but his mind skipped over the words "fathers" because it was one of those things he couldn't remember. He remembered telling himself there was something he couldn't remember but since he couldn't remember what it was…

"Here is Greta, here is Beatrice," the two girls were pointing out the sugar and marzipan figures on the top. "Here is Gunter and Gwendal and Nicola and Yuuri and Wolfram…"

Yuuri was nearly in tears. "That is my girl! You are so sweet- my little girl's first cake…"

Wolfram smiled as he watched the King's antics. The man was so cute… His pressed his hand to his chest, the one Yuuri had kissed. It had surprised him to the point he'd been unable to think…

The cake was cut after being admired for a long time, and Yuuri rambling on how he wished he had something called a "camera" so he could always remember that moment.

Everyone had a piece with their little sugar self on it- and had a huge fork full.

"Itedakimasu!" They all caroled- then all hell broke loose.

They all dropped their cake, rushing to the window. Fires had broken out all over the city, and Yuuri and Wolfram tensed. The two little girls stared.

"What is that?" Greta whispered.

"We need to go find out what's happening," Wolfram stated, and both men turned around. They were surrounded. Figures, strangely identical with no eyes of their own, stood between them and escape. Yuuri, to his side, maneuvered between the girls and the interlopers.

"What the hell?" Wolfram growled, hand on his sword. He drew and smashed into the fighters. He fought to disable, not kill- but they went down.

"I guess they underestimated m-" he started, but broke off when they all stood back up… without faces.

"Run, Yuuri! Get the girls and escape!" the soldier ordered- Yuuri hovering and tugging them to the exit, but not willing to abandon his special person just yet.

The dolls seemed content to surround Wolfram for the time being. In fact, bizarrely, they completely ignored the King. Wolfram had no time to note this when one attacked from behind. He slashed the puppet through- when they all dropped their fighting stances, extending their hands to-

The world stopped. The last thing he remembered was a voice yelling his name.

To be continued.

A/N: As it is, I can see two endings for this thing. One, the happy ending, will probably lead to the sequel which will involve offspring for the happy (cough) couple in some shape or form. The other has a tragic ending. I like the idea of a happy ending, personally. However, I am curious if anyone else has noticed where I'm going with this quite yet. Hint: Shinou's got shit cooked up. The boxes are damn scary. Yuuri's going to get his head messed with, and I don't know if I want them to die virgins yet or not…


	9. Shadow's fall

**Forgotten IX**

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Wolfram and Yuuri, others mentioned

A/N: This is chapter will be taking events from episodes 56-57, Beware my attempts at foreshadowing; I'm not very good at it. I will go for the happy ending, so hold out for it, okay?

And I apologize for the gratuitous ass monologue.

The Great Sage watched the tiny priestess of Shinou gazing into her crystal ball- she had no idea why it had gone opaque. Shinou had mysteriously gone silent as well.

"I cannot see a thing," Ulrike said, hands hovering over the ball before clasping in prayer.

Murata, on the other hand, did know and it worried him. Normally Shinou's tactics worked, but he was afraid something had gone drastically wrong.

He knew there was only one creature that could bind or block the wily Original King. That power was currently divided into four bodies and one forgotten soul.

Turning, he headed to Blood Pledge Castle. They would need him soon.

* * *

Conrad gazed up at the portraits of the Original King and the Great Sage, utterly exhausted. They had searched everywhere for Yuuri and his brother, and with Yuuri's horse Ao returning without his rider…

"Why did you allow this to happen?" he asked the portrait, not expecting any kind of answer. "Was it because I broke my promise to you?"

Pain shot through the arm that was given him. It made no sense. None of it.

"I don't think that's what's going on," someone interrupted him. Conrad turned to see the Great Sage standing next to him, his face less than happy.

"I honestly don't think this is Shinou's doing- at least, not directly." The Sage sighed. "I have little doubt his hand is involved, but sometimes his schemes fail. Or he's being his usual fickle self and changed his mind again."

The way that the Great Sage spoke of Shinou, like he was there, and mortal as anyone else, bothered Conrad more than words. The Original King had guided their country for thousands of years now…

"There is a dark power at work now," Murata said. "We need to meet and discuss our next course of action."

* * *

When Wolfram woke up, his first thought was…

Well, he didn't really think. His eyes opened and focused on what was immediately before him- which happened to be Yuuri's ass.

Thought was very slow in coming; Wolfram was a hard sleeper and when he did wake up on his own, he took his time with it. Hence why his mind refused to acknowledge the situation, and took a long time to contemplate Yuuri's ass.

It was very black. That was because it was currently covered in cloth. It was a shame, because it was beautiful… It was a very fuckable ass. He pondered what it looked like without the clothing. He'd not seen Yuuri in the nude, but his imagination was able to fill in a few details…

_A bath and a failed attempt to wash his back._

It was gone in a blink, and he wondered would have happened after… Yuuri had kissed his hand at the party. They had gone to eat cake. It should have been good cake but they never got to eat the cake because…

Oh yeah. There was an explosion. (Part of his mind was still stuck on Yuuri's ass.)

They were attacked.

With a jolt, memory and reality (and a bit of annoyance that he couldn't go on admiring Yuuri's ass) caused him to sit up straight, and groan. His head was killing him.

Yuuri was still out, looking the worse for wear. His face was in a grimace, indicating either pain or bad dreams.

"Yuuri," he said, tilting his head, and pulled Yuuri carefully into his lap, resting the smaller man's head and shoulders against his chest.

He felt a little guilty to be doing this, even with Yuuri asleep. He was the King, after all.

Yet he was also Yuuri, who was very warm and his black hair was silky under his fingers. His body was not soft, but very pliant against his.

All in all, he could really enjoy this if it wasn't for the headache and the being kidnapped part.

Looking around, he tried to think past the headache, but it wasn't working. He recognized they were on a ship- an evil, evil ship-

He cut his thoughts off there. If he thought much further about being on a ship, he would probably throw up all over Yuuri and that was unforgivable. Not when Yuuri was curling up against him, his breath warm against Wolfram's neck and beginning to smile. Carefully Wolfram cupped Yuuri's face and ran a thumb over his cheekbone. He was so beautiful…

Wolfram blushed faintly as he remembered their quick, unplanned kiss on the road. He had been so shocked he'd been unable to do anything but stand there like he'd been pole axed.

Now he wanted to kiss Yuuri again- a real kiss, not the hurried, half worried peck from earlier. All he had to worry about though was Yuuri being afraid. Strangely, he wasn't, except for a few butterflies. It would be his first- well, second now- kiss.

With a sigh he tried to wrench his mind away from how good Yuuri felt, how good he smelled, how happy he was to be holding him… Try to concentrate on the situation. What would Conrad do?

Well, if he ever tried to ravish Yuuri like Wolfram was thinking of, Wolfram would have to castrate his brother, reconciliation or not.

_You have got it bad, Wolf,_ he thought. The soldier wondered if there was something perverse about enjoying being kidnapped and alone with the object of his affections.

Thinking about Yuuri was so much nicer than thinking of the unknown future with who knows what tortures and about being on an evil, evil ship, surrounded by water…

His hand covered his mouth as he fought down his gag reflex. _Go back to thinking about the gorgeous boy in your arms- as of right now, its all you can do._

Wolfram closed his eyes, nuzzling Yuuri's hair, letting his lips brush over the other boy's forehead, his nose, his cheek…

His open eyes?

The blond soldier gulped- then dipped down to kiss him for real.

* * *

Yuuri had awakened in Wolfram's lap more times than he could honestly say he was comfortable with. It happened usually after a Maou episode and until recently it had been an unwanted occurrence.

The last thing he remembered was telling the girls to run for help, before tearing out after the kidnappers on Ao. Wolfram was helpless, thrown over a saddle like a sack of potatoes and Yuuri saw red. He was not letting them get away with this-

His only warning had been a moan from Morgif and the next thing he knew…

He was aware of being very comfortable, and the sensation of lips fluttering over his face. He sighed, content, and opened his eyes-

Wolfram was looking down at him. He had known Wolfram was beautiful, but he had never felt so happy to wake up with Wolfram looking down at him. He was so relieved he wanted to cry.

He had a moment to reflect on the situation before Wolfram bridged the small gap between them, their lips pressing then sliding together.

Yuuri moaned. He had no idea if Wolfram had kissed before but if he hadn't, he was a natural. Parting his lips, Yuuri shivered at Wolfram's tongue carefully exploring his mouth. His middle warmed and he wondered if he could melt.

It wasn't a perfect kiss- their teeth clicked together and their noses bumped- before they broke apart.

"Uh… Wolfram?" Yuuri's eyes were wide as he leaned backwards. "Um…"

Wolfram's face was bright red, but… he didn't look ashamed. In fact, he looked just a bit smug, before he winced.

"Are you mad?"

"N- no- just surprised." Yuuri really couldn't object to _that_ way to wake up. He licked his lips- and realized Wolfram was staring at him again. He wanted to both run away or… or… Weren't they too young to be doing that? He felt completely naked, even if he was still wearing that silly blue shawl.

Wait a minute.

"Do you think this is the right place to be doing this?" Yuuri nearly jumped out of Wolfram's lap to start the buggy dance. "Last thing I remember was chasing after you and now where here, on a ship-"

Wolfram's face started turning green when he mentioned the word "ship".

"I know where we are and I'm trying NOT to think about it," Wolfram murmured. He was sliding from green to blue. "And you looked like you were having a nightmare and… And- and-" Wolfram swallowed dryly. "It's not like you didn't kiss me first! It's your own fault you look so cute when you sleep!"

Yuuri wondered if he could tell where this discussion was going.

"Calm down…" He could feel the blood rushing to his face. "I was just surprised." He was oddly reassured that Wolfram was self conscious enough to argue. "I liked it."

Wolfram blushed then- and the green finally came back enough for him to bolt upwards, heading for the small port hole.

Yuuri sighed. Some things would never change…

He wobbled over to pet Wolfram's back soothingly. "You'll be okay. Just take it easy." The other was always miserable whenever he started throwing up. It made Yuuri wonder what his problem was, always getting on a boat…

Wolfram moaned weakly when the dry heaves finally subsided. Yuuri sat down next to him, putting his arm around his shoulder for an awkward hug.

He didn't even try to fight. Yuuri winced.

"I'm glad you're all right though, I was worried when they grabbed you."

Wolfram frowned, his eyes shut. "Why would anyone grab me? They probably wanted you and I was just in the way."

"They grabbed you and ran, and the reason I'm here is because I chased them," Yuuri answered. "They knocked me out when I was getting close."

"That makes no sense at all… though I guess that they were using Majyutsu to move those dolls, is even stranger…" Wolfram was thoughtful as he could be when he was trying to recover from his bought of nausea.

"Maybe they thought you were me?" Yuuri asked, throwing out random ideas.

Wolfram cracked open one of his green eyes to frown. "Everyone knows what you look like, Yuuri. The only other person who has black hair and eyes is the Great Sage."

There was the sound of a dinging bell- one that Yuuri had heard before.

"Dai Shimaron?" What would they want with them now?

Wolfram shrugged, not opening his eyes. "They started the war twenty years ago." He grunted softly. "They want to unite the world under Belal's rule."

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something then shut it, thinking Wolfram looked utterly miserable. "I'm starting to wish we'd kept making out…"

Wolfram leaned into him. "This is nice."

It was, but Yuuri would have preferred to see Wolfram bitching like normal. Or playing the piano. Or doing anything but looking so miserable.

Wolfram was falling asleep.

With a sigh, Yuuri went on to contemplate what was before him. That was Wolfram's chest. It was very blue. That was because of the dress uniform that covered it, but he remembered quite well seeing Wolfram naked that time they had taken a bath together and Wolfram had tried to wash his back.

He was very nicely muscled, even if he was still slim, and his eyes were just so gorgeous…

* * *

Murata twiddled his thumbs as they powered through the waves to Dai Shimaron. The Mazoku Hydrofoil was a marvel of engineering for this low tech world, and it was sure to get them there soon.

The Great Sage was not someone who let his worry show, even if right now he wanted nothing more than to find a certain dead king and shake him- in anger or fear, he wasn't sure. Shinou was still silent, but there was an echo.

It was a mistake to put all the boxes in one place. They were too powerful, and if a certain person was there… He was desperately afraid of what might happen. He did not want a repeat of certain events in the past… They had fought and sacrificed far too much to let it happen yet again.

"Oi, what's eating you, Geika?" someone called, and Murata looked up to the bright blue eyes of Yozak looking down at him.

"Nothing we can change," Murata said, looking down. Yozak was someone he was always happy to see- his humor, outrageous costumes and over the top personality was always refreshing. Yet right now was not a good time.

"I think Heika would say anything can be changed," Yozak was clearly not taking a hint.

"Not this." Murata tilted his head back, and wished the feeling of helplessness would just go away. How many times now?

"I think he'd mention something about a "sayonara" victory?" Yozak raised an eyebrow. "I know you want to protect him, Geika… But have a little faith, okay?"

"Yozak… He is one of the few people you can believe in. The problem is there are things bigger than all of us… And faith isn't always enough."

The red haired man plopped down beside him. "Don't be so depressing. I gave up on hoping until I met a certain silly fella from another world who showed me different, because he just didn't know he couldn't. He has a knack for the impossible."

Murata smiled a bit. "I knew a young man like that once. He became the Original King."

Yozak shut up.

* * *

Being rescued by Aldebert again was probably the last thing Yuuri had expected.

Yet here they were, sitting in Aldebert's rough village, holding mugs of some sort of tea…

Wolfram was definitely Not Happy.

"Though last time I saw you, brat, you were doing something stupid like running into a fire," Aldebert said, raising an eyebrow after a rather passionate growl of "traitor!"

"You most certainly did not look like that portrait of the damned Shinou."

Wolfram lifted a lip to snarl. Yuuri was reminded of two lions facing off- a young cub and an old veteran.

"He doesn't remember much of the past year. He saved my life, Aldebert," he said, hoping that Aldebert would get the unspoken '_He saved Julia'_ comment as well. "He… paid a heavy price."

"He forgot the past year?" Aldebert was skeptical. "And what would be so important in the past year-"

Wolfram was starting to look glazed again. Yuuri sweated.

"The same price if you had been asked to forget Julia."

Aldebert stopped cold. "What?"

Wolfram shook his head. "What are we talking about again?"

"Uh…" Yuuri tried to cover. "What would Aldebert do, if he could have saved Julia's life by forgetting that he loved her and everything about her?"

Wolfram blinked. "Well, if I was him I'd do it, because at least if she was alive I could fall in love again. And even if I couldn't, I'd still do it. Really, that's a stupid thing to be talking about, Yuuri."

Aldebert's eyebrow went up at that statement. "He doesn't remember anything?"

"Not of since we met."

"Nothing- not your arrival, not that stupid engagement, nothing?"

"What are you talking about? Who was engaged?"

"You were," Aldebert glared at the other blond.

"Since when?" Wolfram demanded, reaching out to grab Yuuri's hand possessively.

Yuuri flushed, then paled, then flushed again at the expression on Aldebert's face. Then the weathered man smiled.

There was a strange twinge in the young king's chest. He thought, for a moment, he could understand how Julia could care so much for someone like Aldebert.

"As for the question; if it was for Julia, I would tear out my soul… If it had meant her living for another day, I would have given myself up to whatever fate the damned Original King would have chosen for me. But could I forget her?" He looked distant. "I don't think it would be possible for someone to forget Julia, no matter how many _memories_ were destroyed."

Wolfram had calmed down, his expression puzzled, and looked down at Yuuri's hand on his.

"I don't think so either."

Yuuri murmured, "I think Julia died so that she could give the ones she cared about another chance at life."

Silence blanketed them with the afternoon sunlight.

"I have to wonder what the true history of Shinou is," Aldebert finally said, taking a sip of his mug. Wolfram and Yuuri looked at him, confused. "Though I do know he is a manipulative bastard."

"Don't talk about Shinou like that!" Wolfram put his hand on his sword.

"How do you explain the reports coming out of the capital of Dai Shimaron? They're saying that Shinou has blessed Belal with supernatural powers. How else would you explain the dolls? That's Majyutsu. And other than the Maou, who can use their powers in human lands? What is the truth here?" He was grim.

"He wouldn't do that," Wolfram said, emphatically. "There has to be another reason."

"Shinou's been manipulating the Mazoku for thousands of years, boy. We don't know what he's got up his sleeve."

"He saved us from the sovereign. The world would have been destroyed if it wasn't for him," Wolfram snarled. "He would not help Belal he would not lead his people to ruin."

Yuuri smiled sheepishly. "Julia believed in him."

"Whatever… There is something going on. The truth about that damned king will be found eventually."

* * *

After a discussion that ran them around in circles of "Shinou this" "Julia that" and "Who was I engaged to? _Who?_" Aldebert dismissed the two boys, having the pretty red haired Belma escort them to a room.

Wolfram looped his arm quickly with Yuuri's, smirking at the dark boy's blush. He had a feeling that Yuuri would normally have been entranced by the beauty… So he laid his claim quickly, giving Belma a warning look.

Far from being intimidated… She winked at them, opened the bedroom door, and walked away.

Wolfram then saw why she was amused. There was only one bed.

"Um…"

He eyed Yuuri out of the corner of his eye, and saw that the other boy was permanently stained red.

"How do you want to do this?" he finally asked. Yuuri's eyes went huge.

"I- uh- well, you see, I've never done this before and-"

"Shared a bed with another guy?"

"Er… no, I've never slept with anyone before…"

"Well, I shared a bed with Conrad when I couldn't sleep…"

Yuuri choked. "You've slept with Conrad?"

"He is my big brother, and I had a lot of nightmares when I was little."

Yuuri opened his mouth, this shook his head. "Never mind."

There was a moment of quiet… and Wolfram's mind finally caught up with the "sleeping together" reference.

Now it was his turn to fidget… Then he put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder, experimentally. As they were both staring at the bed, Yuuri really didn't notice. He let his hand slide down his arm, to the small of his back.

Yuuri apparently did start noticing… His breath sped up, and he edged closer. Wolfram took this as a good sign, and let his hand drift lower, over his companion's backside.

His companion squeaked.

"Um, Wolfram…"

"Yes?" Did he have to sound so nervous? His hand had started rubbing, kneading through the material.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" the king said in a breathy whisper, before swallowing hard and stepping closer. Wolfram didn't answer; Yuuri had turned to face him and leaned forward, resting his cheek on the blue fabric of Wolfram's uniform coat. The soldier swallowed when he wrapped his arms around Wolfram's middle.

"I don't know," Wolfram finally said, though his hands kept moving over Yuuri's ass. His companion whined in the back of his throat.

Wolfram was not that much taller now, so when he leaned in to kiss the boy in his arms, he didn't have to lean forward much. Their mouths met, kissing him sweetly and…

A loud voice boomed through the halls- and they sprang apart, wide eyed.

Then they realized they were half undressed.

"I don't think we should sleep in the same bed," Yuuri finally said, turning away and fumbling with his suit jacket. Wolfram swallowed.

"Its not that I don't want-" Yuuri seemed surprised by his own words, but he took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "Its not that I don't want to. With you, I mean. I mean, you know…"

Wolfram smiled at his stumbling. "Make love?"

Yuuri nodded. "I'd like to do that," and Wolfram wondered how he was sustaining that much of a blush without passing out, "with you." His voice dropped. "Just... here is a bad place, you know?"

Wolfram absently finger combed Yuuri's hair, voice rougher than usual. "It's okay."

"You can have the bed… You would fall out of the chair with how you sleep," Yuuri said, and gently pulled away.

Vaguely disappointed, the two boys fixed their clothes, found blankets, and went to sleep.

To be continued.

A/N: I hope I didn't ramble too much- a lot of this is filler before I get to a few more plot points. Hopefully those will come up next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!


	10. Shadows Inside

**Forgotten X**

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairing: Wolfram and Yuuri, others mentioned.

A/N: I was hit by a mutant plot bunny this afternoon that started gnawing off bits of me. So… Sequels are planned now. God, this story has put a straw to my ear and is slurping it out brain juice. I hope I can finish. I'm sorry to disappoint the seme!Yuuri fans. And Murata is not a traitor in anything- I'm confused as to how that reviewer figured that… But thank you for reviewing anyways. You guys rock.

AU version of episode 58- I'll be incorporating bits of the original story line as best I can but for the most part, think of this is a divergent story line now- because my Japanese apparently _sucks_.

Yuuri barely stirred from his perch in the hard chair, and almost regretted giving the bed to Wolfram.

Almost, because Wolfram was sprawled out and hopelessly entangled in the blanket; if they had shared the small bed…

They wouldn't have gotten any sleep at all.

He felt a deep seated need to start the buggy dance for several reasons. He had admitted to Wolfram, another guy, he wanted to have sex with him. Not only that, he had meant it completely. Even crazier, he was considering it when after fifteen years of life he had wanted something more than baseball.

Geeze… he had _liked_ being groped.

Then he thought of how Wolfram had phrased it. 'Making love' sounded a lot better than 'sex', or any of the cruder terms he'd heard in the locker rooms at school.

How could someone look so care free when he was sleeping? Yuuri _knew_ how Wolfram slept…

He most definitely did not want to wake up hurting for the wrong reasons.

'_Did I just think that?' _he asked himself.

'_You did.' _

_'Ah, nuts.'_

_

* * *

_

Wolfram may have been a hard sleeper- but he came instantly awake when he heard the unmistakable screams and cries of combat.

That useless sword of Yuuri's- the great Morgif- was moaning and whining, and that was a pretty good indication something was wrong. Grabbing his own sword, Wolfram glanced at Yuuri. The king was coming around slowly but snapped alert after a loud crash.

Without a word, the two boys looked at each other, and headed for the door. Wolfram made sure to keep Yuuri behind him.

Chaos ruled the night. Aldebert was already outside, taking stock of the situation.

"What are those things? Monsters?" Wolfram yelled as a terrified shudder ran though him. That didn't matter; Yuuri was with him and he could not let him get hurt.

"No. Whatever they are, they are using Majyutsu. Can't you feel it?"

"All I feel is evil," the blond whispered, drawing his sword.

White specters, roughly dog shaped were rampaging through the small settlement ranging in size from a cow to a house. Arrows flew through them. It seemed hand to hand was the best method- direct blows could dispel them, before the next one lunged.

The stench of evil in the gloom nearly made him gag. No end was in sight. There was nothing but monster after monster, everything lousy with them.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuuri standing behind a tree. His mouth was gaping in disbelief. Wolfram was glad he was in a halfway secure place… Aldebert and he were barely able to hold the monsters back.

Screams. All he could hear were the screams of the fallen. The monsters kept coming no matter how bravely they fought.

The largest of the beasts roared- and Wolfram had a breath to grab Yuuri and cover him with his body. Aldebert threw himself over Yuuri as well, buffeting them against the massive wind that blasted over the encampment.

Now even the strongest of Aldebert's people were down and most of the buildings were rubble.

"_Stop!_

Wolfram wanted to stop Yuuri as he walked out to face the largest beast, but Yuuri had changed. His hair had lengthened, growing wild, and power flowed off him to crash against Wolfram's senses.

Three water dragons formed to challenge the pale monsters.

"I don't know who you are, but you will be punished for what you have done," Yuuri growled, his voice low.

The white beasts flung themselves at the water dragon- and they could not shake them.

"Yuuri's power isn't enough?" Wolfram said, disbelieving. Somehow he'd believed, deep down, there wasn't anything Yuuri could not do.

Then he noticed that Morgif was glowing. Maybe there was still hope.

Aldebert had managed to get hold of a Houseki, and thrust it into the hilt of his sword, causing it to glow red and throwing the power out like a bludgeon. Red washed across the monsters and the dragons… To no effect.

"Dammit," Wolfram whispered. He was helpless. His could not fight these beasts, could not save… anyone…

Falling to his knees a flashback hit him at that moment- of seeing Yuuri down, bleeding-

Gone in a heartbeat, but Yuuri had clenched his hands on his sword.

"I'm telling you to withdraw. Now, shadows be gone," the wild figure hissed, eyes narrowing, and Morgif glowed in counter to Yuuri's dark tone.

The wind stopped.

"Why? Why did you go quiet?" Yuuri asked in confusion. His dragons evaporated with the white monsters, and the king wobbled before changing back into the form of the boy Wolfram loved.

"Yuuri- _Yuuri!_"

He fell… and he would not wake up.  
"Yuuri- please be all right, Yuuri," Wolfram cried, softly shaking the boy he'd pulled into his lap. "Yuuri!"

The crying was useless, he knew. Looking around, he saw Aldebert, who had been standing stalk still with shock in his eyes.

The next several moments were a whirl of motion as Aldebert shook himself free and started gathering the wounded.

Wolfram should have helped… he should have left Yuuri to the care of people who were better at what they were doing, better protectors. Yet he didn't want to move, because he was afraid if he left, something might happen and… and…

"You can't die, you wimp," he whispered, stroking Yuuri's hair. "My Yuuri. Please…"

* * *

Yuuri awoke slowly, catching a glimpse of a familiar blue uniform, before sighing in relief. He could remember the chaos of earlier… He could remember releasing his Maryoku, though as always, what had happened was missing from his memory. He closed his eyes quickly.

"Stupid- what was that?" Wolfram said, his voice strangled.

_He's doesn't remember me becoming the Maou before,_ Yuuri thought with a groan.

"I don't really have control over my Maryoku... And I do things," the king said, burying his face against Wolfram's uniform. The arms that were holding him up tightened.

"Usually I scare the pants off people, at least I've been told," he continued. He was afraid to see Wolfram's expression. "Though I've also walked on water, made trash into the Devil… Stopped one of the taboo boxes…"

"Dammit- I don't care how powerful you are- do you have any idea how scared I was?" Wolfram demanded. "You passed out and wouldn't wake up and you were _cold_."

"I don't do it on purpose! I just got really, really mad," Yuuri protested, and looked up to see the red face and wide eyes of his…

"Boyfriend," he muttered, touching Wolfram's face.

The anger/worry flicked to puzzlement.

"Er… where I'm from you call the person you like your boyfriend," Yuuri muttered, and tried to sit up. Tried to, because he got dizzy and fell against Wolfram's shoulder. Not that he really minded. Wolfram was warm and he smelled nice, even with the scent of ash and sweat on him.

Wolfram's hand carefully covered his, eyes wide, and Yuuri felt just a bit smug at being able to derail Wolfram so quickly.

He wondered if he should try to sit up again, but Wolfram had apparently decided to take matters into his own hands (again) and leaned down to brush their lips together.

Yuuri thought this was a much better use of their mouths, especially considering that Wolfram was taking this opportunity to pat him down for injuries- and he went from patting to groping very quickly.

Nope, no objections… Too bad their clothes were in the way, it would be so much nicer to have Wolfram's fingers on his skin instead of the fabric… Oooh, definitely _there-_

He'd sighed in pleasure when Wolfram's lips moved away from his mouth and over his chin, and to his neck just above that silly collar… His clothes were just too much in the way.

Then again, he wanted to touch back and Wolfram's skin was too covered, way too covered, and he should really start working on his stupid buttons and…

He could only imagine that it was the adrenaline and the aftereffects. If he'd objected when they'd had a bed, he really shouldn't be letting Wolfram lay him out backwards with one hand moving up underneath his shirt and-

"Shibuya, you _do_ move fast, don't you?"

Yuuri froze, and he could feel Wolfram pause at the exact same moment. Together they turned to see that…

They had an audience. Arrayed before them were Yozak, who was grinning like a mad man and making a kissy face, Murata, with an evil smirk… and Conrad and Aldebert were both blushing, expressions bordering on horrified.

It then occurred to Yuuri that he was splayed out on the ground, underneath Wolfram whose hand was up his shirt with one knee between his legs, and he had double fistfuls of Wolfram's uniform, about to rip it off.

Murata started snickering.

With a shove, Yuuri pushed Wolfram away, blushing madly before sitting up and staring at his hands, eyes wide and sweating.

Wolfram indigently grunted, and Yuuri saw the flash of hurt on his face before he turned away… And Yuuri flushed.

He was embarrassed and relieved that they had come to rescue him, though right now that was really the last thing he wanted… because with a flash of insight he realized he had to take care of this situation quickly before he died of terminal blushes or Wolfram decided Yuuri really didn't love him and eloped with a bearbee.

Standing up he determinedly grabbed Wolfram's uniform and pulled him to his feet. He was still a bit shaky, but his grip on the other boy steadied him.

"If you're going to gawk we'll leave now," his voice broke about halfway through. "We were busy." Why did he have to keep squeaking?

"Ah, they're so cute," Yozak said, clasping his hands together. Murata was rolling on the dirt now. "Hey, Conrad? Did you ever give either of them the Talk?"

Yuuri felt his face start to flame but he kept his grip on Wolfram was just getting mad.

Finally it was Aldebert who broke the tension.

"I can understand that youngsters have urges," he said, after clearing his throat several times. "And while I cannot say I am _happy_ to see any of you, you need to be briefed."

Conrad and Aldebert glared at each other, before sending an equally powerful glare at Wolfram. A moment passed before it occurred to Yuuri why they would do that, and he wanted to deliver a Maou bitch slap to both of them.

He wasn't Julia, dammit. He cared about both of them as friends but- bloody hell.

"I think we had better go in before Yuuri has a fit," Murata said, finally regaining his composure.

It was another awkward moment as the two grown men realized that the teenager whose honor they both wanted to protect was a hairs breadth from handing their asses to them. If Wolfram was possessive…

They hadn't realized how bad Yuuri could be.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram said- and distracted him with a well placed hand on his backside.

"AcK!"

This time it was Yozak who cracked up, and the two old soldiers sweated.

"Let's go talk?" Yuuri's voice kept going higher, as he turned to his boyfriend, who just smiled angelically. Though he didn't make Wolfram move his hand.

* * *

Conrad had no idea what to feel when he had seen the two boys on the ground, Wolfram working on the skin of Yuuri's neck while Yuuri had been enthusiastically about to tear the uniform off his body.

First… shock. He'd known, intellectually, that Yuuri had begun to develop feelings for his little brother. Then jealousy; his bratty, effeminate little brother was doing with Julia what he had always longed to do.

Then he was shamed.

Julia was never his to begin with; even more so, he knew she had cared as much for von Graz. And even more to the point… She was not Yuuri. Wolfram had proven his worthiness. Why was he so disturbed?

Then he felt even more shamed. He had been so distracted by his feelings he had yet to ask about his little brother.

"It's good to see you all right, Wolfram," Conrad murmured to the younger man. "Mother was worried about you."

The younger man flushed, but kept a scowl on his face. "I'm perfectly all right. You didn't have to worry about- oomph!" he had lost all the air in his lung when Yuuri elbowed him.

He stared at his boyfriend in surprise, then grinned- and did something that made Yuuri squeak, yet again.

Conrad's eyebrow twitched.

They eventually assembled in one of the remaining buildings. Conrad was not sure what had happened, but whatever it was, he was relieved the two boys had survived. Though given what had happened, perhaps he should not be surprised? He had, more than once, disappeared with Yozak into some bushes…

He grimaced.

They had arrayed themselves around the table, listening to Aldebert as he began to describe the situation in Dai Shimaron. Belal was the apparent mind behind the kidnapping- for whatever reason. There had been no reason for it- yet there were reports of monsters in the capital and that Belal had sequestered himself in one of his more remote castles.

The Unification Wars went on.

_Crack_

Everyone looked up to see Yuuri standing at the end of the table, his expression one they had only seen when he had become the Maou.

"It all comes back to Belal, doesn't it? He wages wars, saying he wants to unify the world- all he's done is hurt everyone! For all the people he's hurt- we have to stop him."

"Heika," Conrad began. "Are you saying we should _kill_ Belal?"

"No! But we have to do something to stop him! He's kidnapped Wolfram, he's terrorized this world- he's hurt people I call friend. Humans and Mazoku both!" Yuuri stated, determined.

Conrad wondered if he realized he'd put "kidnapped Wolfram" at the top of the list.

"I think he wants to deliver the Maou Bitch Slap of Justice on him," Murata commented. He seemed to be taking an unholy amount of amusement in this conversation.

"I- Murata, do you have to make it sound like that?" Yuuri said, deflating.

"Shibuya, I've heard stories about what you did in Svelera," Murata smirked, "And the giant mud bitch slap you delivered. If that does not count, what does? However, we most certainly cannot stop you. Are you are the Maou."

Yuuri stiffened, and nodded. "I need to do this."

Wolfram crossed his arms and leaned back. "Not without me you aren't."

After that, the meeting degenerated into the nuts and bolts of how they were going to get there, how they were going to attack, and exactly how Yuuri was going to pull off Operation: Bitch Slap of Justice (as Murata had the nerve to name the thing and Yozak agreed whole heartedly).

They eventually decided to retire for the night…

Conrad found himself perching some place near the boys' room so he could listen. He didn't care that a good lawyer could argue they were still engaged. He didn't really care that he had no business being there. He…

Sighing, he saw the door to their room crack open, and the two youths walked out, both holding towels.

He could just _see_ the bath sex…

He followed them out with parental intent. The night was clear and quiet, and he hoped that they would get caught before he had to come in and pull Scary Big Brother…

"Please, leave them alone, Weller-kyo. You as well, Yozak, von Graz-kyo."

The Great Sage stood before them, like a living shadow that had split off from the night. Gone was the sarcastic teenager from before. All his eyes held behind his glasses were sadness.

What was even more surprising was that the boys had apparently adopted two other big brothers.

"Geika," Yozak began, speaking for the three adults. "Don't you think they should wait?"

Murata motioned for them to follow him, and he walked out into the dark. Conrad followed, after hesitating after the boys. One did not reject the words of the Great Sage.

"Let me tell you the start of a very long story," Murata said his eyes distant. "There were two young people. They were friends. Then one was accidentally given great power. This power was evil, yet the person who it had been given to was one of the most pure souls imaginable. It drove the one mad, and his friend was forced to stop him. It was later revealed that they did love each other… but in the brief span they knew each other, they could never have been together…before one destroyed the other. Those two souls are destined to find each other again, I think. I cannot understand Shinou's mind…" He stared out in the direction where Wolfram and Yuuri had gone. "I think he wanted to give them a chance. When two souls find each other after so long, they deserve to be happy, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?" Aldebert summed up Conrad's feelings very well.

"I'm saying that you and Weller-kyo should let them be, because you don't have a legitimate claim." He laughed a bit. "They are both destined to break hearts, no matter where they go. No matter how often they are reborn. Though it's been a very long time since I saw Wolfram. They love each other in this life, and even if you wanted to consider the last one… I honestly think Julia would have found Wolfram, eventually. They would have ended in tragedy again… but it would have happened."

Conrad stared at Murata, incredulous.

"I would not envy either of them together. In the end, they always come to pain. I just hope they can find a happy ending this time."

The other men stood there in silence, wide eyed.

As for Conrad… he wondered why it seemed he was doomed to care about a person forever out of his reach. Julia had been betrothed to another, and now Yuuri… He adored his little brother, and the thought that the two people he loved most in this world should…

"Let's leave them be for now, all right?"

* * *

Murata wondered if there was a place where he could get drunk by himself.

He knew they would have a long journey in the morning, but he wanted a little extra help getting to sleep.

Even reliving a part of that story was unpleasant. Ironically, he could understand the feelings of the two men far better than…

"So, which one of them broke your heart, Geika?" drawled a familiar voice. Looking up, Murata smiled. He had yet to find a glass and was about to start taking swigs directly from the bottle.

Yozak found a seat next to him. "You didn't answer me. Which one broke your heart?"

"Ehhh… Well, it was a long time ago."

"Broken hearts really don't heal like that, Geika. And you're avoiding the question."

"It was a very long time ago when I loved him, Yozak." Murata eyed the bottle and took a swig. "Want some?"

"You aren't the type who would pine. He must have been something special back then. Or was he a he? I know that the kid had been Julia, but… Shibuya's not your type. Oh, I know you like him but," Yozak's eyebrow went up. "It was the brat?"

"Ah, yes. Wolfram. You know, he didn't tell me his name until after I'd known him for years- and even then he was dead drunk?"

That had been one hell of a big swig. Then again, perhaps he wanted to vent.

"No?" Yozak took the offered bottle. "You don't say?"

"I do say. You know what sucks even more? He was married. He never introduced me, never told me anything other than that he would never, under any circumstances, break his promise. I guess that was part of his charm." Murata took a massive gulp. "He was one hell of a guy… Then he up and left. Well, actually he was a couple hundred years old by then but… still… I didn't want to ever forget him, so I didn't mind remembering when I was reborn. Okay, well, now I'm regretting it."

"You're not making much sense," Yozak said, bemused. "Again."

"Nah… I just can't say much. People have to make their choices in the present, not clinging to the past." Murata could feel himself getting buzzed very quickly. It was an unfortunate side effect of this body's youth. "He hoped for the future. Dammit, Shinou- why the hell did you keep so many secrets from me?"

He stood up and stomped, throwing his own version of a buggy dance. "You had to let things go like this, didn't you? Why the hell didn't you tell me everything? It's not fair you bastard, I know you gave up a lot but son of a…" He dropped to the ground, slumped over before an astonished Yozak.

"Remembering was my price for my sin, Yozak. I just don't mind it, most of the time. There are others who paid prices for fighting fate. Far worse ones. I don't think he ever found his spouse again. I don't think he ever will, either."

Yozak put a hand on Murata's shoulder. "Come on. You need to get some sleep."

"I hope those two are happy for a little while, Yozak." Murata leaned against the other man, eyes dull. "They deserve it."

Yozak sighed. "If we deserved all the hell that happens to us, I'm not sure I like the implications," the cross dresser replied. "But you should go to bed. And I'm sure that whoever this person was, he'd want you to be happy again as well."

"I know he does."

To be continued.

A/N: I'm going to be skipping events that take place in the anime that I have no reason to change. So, most of the latter part of this episode will be skipped. I will write what the two boys did out taking a bath later and post it anywhere but FF.N. I hope this has sufficiently set up the angst and a bit of foreshadowing. If not, give me a club.


	11. Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea

**Forgotten XI**

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at this point in time.

Pairings: Wolfram and Yuuri, others mentioned.

Spoilers: Everything through episode 60.

A/N: Murata's rambling will be cleared up, hopefully soon… And I can't believe I'm already thinking about a sequel. Just for the record, if an event happens in the anime that I want to leave mostly intact, I'll gloss over it. It will be mentioned, and they are not unimportant, I just don't want to rewrite the whole thing, and I hope you can understand the events without having seen those episodes.

Murata's eyes fixed on the remains of the puppet that had been controlling the human king Belal.

There was a certain irony in that a puppet had been controlling a king, who was now a slobbering wreck on the floor.

"What was that thing?" Shibuya said, watching with wide eyes as Wolfram rifled through the robes that had been the puppet. "Why would it be doing this? Why would it kidnap Wolfram?"

Murata knew, but he wasn't telling. "It was a box."

"_What?"_

Murata smiled thinly. They were at least now distracted. "It was a box who was controlling those dolls… I think they are preparing for something. I just have no idea what."

Perhaps that was enough verbal slight of hand for now- but he could feel Yozak's eyes on his back. That one was far sharper than anyone gave him credit for.

"At any rate… I don't think Belal is going to be hurting anyone for a while now, Shibuya," Murata laughed, pointing at the prone monarch. He was drooling all over the carpet.

Disgust filled the Maou's features, before he turned and marched out.

The boat ride home was uneventful, though they left Aldebert behind, along with his strange collection of characters.

"That was fun. Let's never do it again," Yozak yawned, stretching.

"Oh, we'll find something else," Murata leaned back. "We need to go talk to Ulrike when we get back."

The arrival home was punctuated by everyone's relief, a certain little girl dive bombing her fathers with a hug, and both Yuuri and Wolfram becoming reacquainted with Celi-sama's bosom.

Murata found all of this extremely amusing; it was a pleasant distraction from what he knew would be coming.

They all went to rest, for at least a few hours… they all needed baths and clean clothes, and Murata sighed when he saw the two boys heading to Yuuri's room arm in arm.

Rolling his eyes, he wondered what those two thought of as 'rest' now.

Shaking his head at teenagers (ignoring his own similar state or that he would be _quite_ happy doing the same) he waited.

They would leave for Shinou's Palace soon, and he wondered if he should find another bottle of booze before hand. Yet he could imagine what the priestesses would say if they saw him stumbling, so he decided against it.

The night slid along, and Murata could feel it crawling against his skin.

After what seemed like forever…

"Time to go."

* * *

"I think," Yuuri whispered faintly, stopping to lick his lips. He felt so good he didn't want to finish the thought because it would be a distraction.

"We got it right this time?" Wolfram murmured, feathering small kisses over his collar bone and neck.

"Oh yes…"

The king felt delicious- relaxed to the point of being boneless and sweaty and sticky from semen. He could feel Wolfram still _inside_ him, softening slowly but not withdrawing, just holding on to him as he kept worshipping his body. It felt incredible.

Finding Wolfram's fingers, he threaded them together and found his lips with his own, rolling them over so he could straddle the other man.

"Don't think this means you'll be on top all the time," Yuuri said, still a little breathless. He could feel Wolfram starting to get hard again… It had to be the demon blood. The man was _insatiable._

Not that he wanted him to stop just yet…

There was a water clock somewhere in his room, and by chance he caught sight of it.

"Oh, man," he sighed, and leaned in to press his forehead to Wolfram's, kissing him softly. He pouted. "It's time to go visit Ulrike."

Wolfram groaned, his hips twitching upwards inside Yuuri's body, making the Maou gasp.

"Do you think they'd notice if we didn't go?"

Yuuri nodded, biting his lip. It was so tempting… Wolfram looked so good like this… and he was going to top him next time. That was a promise.

"We had better go before someone like Gunter comes in and dies of shock," Yuuri finally said, rolling to the side. Wolfram withdrew from his body, slowly, and sat up.

They got up and found some clothes… and snuck to the bathes to clean up.

It was a bit awkward as they went to find the others- they had yet to discuss exactly what they should say. Yuuri had known, intellectually, that same sex relationships were not frowned on here; it was another thing to know it viscerally. Yet all that had happened when they'd been found kissing was some laughter…

Relaxing, he reached out for Wolfram's hand when they made their way to the others.

* * *

The trip to the Palace of the Original King was a silent one. It was dark and quiet, and no one inclined to talk. Murata was acting far more grim than normal…

They were escorted to the door of the divination room.

"Heika, Geika. The Original Maiden has been expecting you." The two priestesses backed away from the doors, which opened slowly, revealing the eternally young maiden.

Murata immediately noticed something was wrong. "Ulrike."

Her eyes were dull. "Shinou Heika has revealed to me the location of the Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea. It now resides on Earth."

"Earth?" Conrad rasped, disbelieving.

Yuuri gaped. It just… he remembered the story Undine had told them about a box going to another world. That was it?

What else could it be?

* * *

Wolfram yawned from his seat beside Yuuri.

"And they don't have Houjutsu or Majyutsu at all?" he asked, steadily slumping to the side. Since they'd not taken a nap Wolfram was definitely feeling the effects. However, Yuuri seemed to be a great pillow and…

"Not that I know of," Yuuri murmured, close to his ear.

"Well, technically it does exist," Murata interrupted, and Wolfram felt his eyes glaze over, sinking over to rest his head on the king's shoulder. "However, this world has started building things instead of using Majyutsu and Houjyutsu."

"It's a world full Anissina's?" Gwendal was stoically horrified.

Both of the dark haired boys snickered, but Wolfram was drifting off, and he felt a warm feeling in his stomach when Yuuri put an arm around his shoulder and…

"I look forward to you telling your mom about your relationship with Wolfram, Shibuya," the Great Sage snickered, smiling faintly. "Knowing her, she'd be thrilled."

Yuuri stiffened. "Murata… do we really have to…?"

"Your mother would love to have you in a wedding gown, Shibuya."

"My mother is _insane_, Murata," Yuuri protested.

"Ah, but its so much fun!"

"Could someone explain to me what the problem is?" Wolfram asked, his eyes shut from his place on Yuuri's shoulder.

"My mother is a yaoi fan girl," Yuuri complained. "Most people in our world think that two guys together…" He trailed off, and Wolfram opened his eyes to see the pinched, confused expression there.

"Ah, what Yuuri means to say is that his mother would think you two are extremely cute… but other people in our world would probably not have the same kind of reaction."

Wolfram was blank. While most people in this world did prefer the opposite sex… Those that did not… well, what was the problem?

"How would they react?"

"Hmm, it depends on where you are in our world. Where we're going… Well, it's not the worst place but its not exactly encouraged, either. Most of the time people would just call you perverts."

Wolfram stared. "That's stupid."

"It is. Most of the time kids are so discouraged from even considering the possibility, you get people like Shibuya." The Great Sage's smile was evil. "People who have to be pushed into it… Once he came around, I think he was pretty happy."

Yuuri's expression was confused. "Mom might not have a problem but what about dad?" He sounded almost scared.

Murata waved it off. "Your father is a Mazoku. No big deal. Even in our world they have no problem… Geeze, you were really scared, weren't you?"

Yuuri had hunched down in his seat, and Wolfram blinked down at him. "It… being with me… it bothers you that much?"

"N-no- it's just," Yuuri scrambled for words. Conrad took pity on him and supplied them.

"You just never saw yourself falling in love with another man." Yuuri nodded. Then he blushed, because he and Wolfram had never exactly _said_ they were a couple, even if that was what everyone else had guessed.

"It never even occurred to you?" Wolfram asked, incredulous. "But… you kissed me first."

There was a snicker from Wolfram's older brothers.

"And I'd like to meet your family, too…"

Yuuri cringed. "But my family is _insane!"_

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's hand. "I love you." He took a deep breath, and plunged on. "And if it bothers you that much… I can pretend otherwise." He nearly squeaked.

Yuuri's eyes went wide, and he shook his head. "No, no, no… I mean, I love you and I don't want you to have to pretend otherwise but my family is _insane_ and the idea of my mom… oh geeze…"

Wolfram saw the expression on Yuuri's face go from angry, to bright red... Probably because Murata and Conrad were snickering and even Gwendal had a soft smile on his face.

"Ah, young love," Murata said dramatically… before the doors opened.

* * *

The ritual to arrive in Yuuri's world went by without a hitch… even if it did embarrass Yuuri to have people see where Wolfram had gotten a little too enthusiastic which his mouth earlier.

Arriving in Yuuri's tub, together… made for a very tight squeeze. Then Yuuri rubbed his head. The swords that had been brought with them… wait, they hadn't left with those…

"Did something happen to Gunter?" Yuuri asked, noting that the lavender haired man was not among them.

"He isn't here," Murata said, frowning, and then shrugged.

"Okay… we need to figure out a way to get out of here without anyone knowing," Yuuri began, looking around.

"What was the last thing we were doing here?" Ken asked, drying off his glasses.

"Uh… I was taking a bath and you were teasing me about taking my mom away and then about how you had decided to educate me…" Yuuri's face turned purple.

"Oh yeah!" Murata chirped, smacking his fist in his hand. "I was coming to get you for supper! That means-"

"Ken-chan, Yu-chan," a sprightly, feminine voice called. Yuuri's eyes went wide.

"We have to get out of here!" The buggy dance on wet tiles should not be tried. Wolfram had to grab Yuuri before he went skidding into a wall. "Mom…"

The door slid open.

Yuuri was forever grateful that they all had at least towels hung around their waists… He would have died of embarrassment otherwise. Particularly since Wolfram was holding Yuuri up in what looked to be a passionate embrace. (Not that they hadn't shared those but this was his _mother_ they were talking about here…)

"Ah!" Yuuri turned to see his mother gaping at the group of gorgeous men that had suddenly arrived in her bathroom.

"Mom," he began. "Its not what it looks like!"

"You mean you didn't bring friends with you from Shin Makoku?" she said, then tilted her head at his grip on Wolfram… Which he had not let go.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend?" she asked, hearts in her eyes.

Yuuri wondered if this was how a small furry animal felt when faced with a speeding car. He could not very well deny it- not that he really wanted to…

"Y-yes?"

"How cute!"

Yuuri just _knew_ this would turn into a discussion about wedding dresses- and he turned to someone for help. Anyone. He would have taken Belal.

Conrad cleared his throat. "It has been a long time," he said. That sufficiently derailed his mother…

She was staring at the bevy of attractive men and Yuuri used the opportunity to snag Wolfram and sneak to his room.

Just so they could get dressed. He had utterly no other motivations about getting Wolfram to his room.

Really.

* * *

Getting clothes for everyone had been something of an adventure. Apparently there were things they could borrow from various wardrobes… Yet as Wolfram was an in between size, the things he borrowed from Yuuri were just a shade too tight. Of course, Wolfram didn't really mind _that_ much…

Yuuri's eyes were definitely drawn to the snug fitting pants.

This world felt so alien. He wondered how Yuuri had felt coming to theirs, if they were so different.

"You okay?" Yuuri asked, seeing the wide eyed expression on his lover's face.

"What's this?" he asked, kneeling next to box with a glass side. It was opaque, but had what appeared to be some of the bizarre dials and buttons that were the hallmark of so many of Anissina's inventions.

"It's called a television," Yuuri said, absently. Wolfram turned to notice that he had changed into clothing of a similar cut to his own- minus the black.

"Why aren't you wearing black now?" Wolfram asked, honestly confused.

"Ah, black is what we wear to school. Its part of my school uniform… its nothing special. It's what everyone else wears. I like to wear other things… But Gunter never lets me," Yuuri pouted. Wolfram shook his head.

"Mother almost always wore black… Though this could grow on me," Wolfram answered. Then he glanced at the bed, and frowned.

"Do you want me to sleep some place else?"

Yuuri paused, before shaking his head, and sighed. "I guess not… its not like there are a lot of places for you to sleep to begin with and… well, Mom already knows about us… And any moment now, she'll start talking about wedding plans…" His eyebrow twitched.

"We'll neither of us have proposed so I don't see why that would be a problem." Wolfram blushed faintly. "She can't make us get married."

Yuuri's eyebrow twitched again, and he turned away. Wolfram wondered why he was slumped like that.

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" Wolfram stood up, walking over to put his hand on his lover's shoulder.

The dark haired boy grunted, and cleared his throat, nodding. "I'm fine. Just… just fine."

Wolfram wasn't exactly sure of that, but since he wasn't saying otherwise, he wasn't going to press.

To Wolfram's delight, Yuuri offered his hand as they left his room to find the others. The house seemed to be small and comfortable… It certainly explained some of Yuuri's personality.

"Bolf-chan!" caroled Yuuri's mother, who was putting out plates of… some kind of stew? His nose twitched at the spicy smell.

Then he noticed the taller, older man with Yuuri's mother. He was gazing at Wolfram sternly- or more to the point, staring at their hands.

"Uh… hello… Dad." Yuuri was sweating. "Um… this is… this is… my… myboyfriendWolfram."

Wolfram gripped his hand tighter, before bowing deeply. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chichiue."

Yuuri kept sweating while his father eyed the blond boy. "Hm. Well, at least you've got a happier face than that guy did," he pointed with his chin at Conrad.

Wolfram stood up, and Yuuri let out a nearly explosive breath. He could hear his lover croak. "I'm alive…"

Wolfram hoped he was being sarcastic.

Everyone shuffled into their places at various tables, showing that this place was filled to capacity. Apparently the only person missing from the Shibuya family that night was Shori, Yuuri's older brother.

Wolfram's eyes could not stay fixed on one spot as they tried to take in everything… So strange… he plastered on a bland face and hoped for the best.

"Eh, don't worry about it… I think the worst is over," Yuuri said, when he noticed Wolfram's face. He would have grimaced, but he didn't. Was this how Yuuri had felt? He could only imagine what could happen if he dropped a spork here. What would it mean?

Then he realized things were even stranger. No sporks at all.

"Ah, let me make some introductions," Yuuri muttered, smiling painfully. "This is my father, Shibuya Shouma; this is my mother, Shibuya Miko…"

They acknowledged the introductions, but not without his mother enthusiastically asking them to call her Jennifer.

Wolfram blinked.

"Oh, Bolf-chan," she said after a moment. "How did you meet my Yuu-chan?" In asking that question, her face took on an unholy glee.

"Ah," He paused, thinking. "It was in the hallway of the castle. Yuuri had apparently been given my description and called after me, and we spoke for a few minutes. Afterwards… Wait, that's not how we met, is it?" Wolfram looked at his brothers, who along with Yuuri had stopped eating. "Yuuri said we had been friends before I was sick. Though I guess it doesn't matter because that's how we met again, in the hall."

Conrad nodded, his smile strained.

Yuuri coughed… Then Shori came in, leading Yuuri to perform a seated version of the buggy dance.

* * *

Yuuri had been unnerved to find out his parents knew about Shin Makoku and that he was king. They had been, in turn, unnerved to find out that Shori also knew about the Mazoku on earth… and that Yuuri was king.

Yuuri was starting to wonder if everyone knew everything but him. Except for Wolfram, who kept secrets from himself.

They eventually decided on a course of action which involved contacting the Maou of Earth. This was again news to Yuuri. He didn't know there was a Maou of Earth.

"What's that?"

Looking up, Yuuri smiled at Wolfram, who was still asking questions about every appliance in the house.

"That's an air conditioner," Murata said, and Wolfram stumbled over the word.

"Oh, Bolf-chan," Jennifer cried, coming out… and the smile was wiped from Yuuri's face. She had brought with her…

His baby photos.

His mother was _evil_.

"Yes, Hahaue?" Wolfram said, sitting down with her. His eyes widened when he saw the contents of the small book… His mother was babbling about how cute her Yuu-chan was, while Yuuri suffered in the corner.

Eyeing Wolfram as he laughed from the couch, Yuuri thought tonight was definitely be a night to get some revenge.

* * *

_The battle had gone on for days. _

_Everyone was exhausted, and he knew the end had come._

_Yuuri stood his ground. In a way, he was happy it had come to this. It was his atonement. His soul could finally be judged._

_Yet he had to fight on._

_The blond man cleared the fog, walking towards him slowly, that useless sword in his hand._

_Smiling, Yuuri raised his hand… and watched himself blast off part of Wolfram's arm._

_

* * *

_

_Gasp!_

Yuuri sat straight up, almost knocking Wolfram off his bed.

"Hmm?" Wolfram was groggy, but he looked up to see Yuuri's expression. "What's wrong Yuuri?"

The young king smiled wryly at Wolfram. He was tousled and eyes nearly glued shut with sleep… how he had managed to be on top again when Yuuri _knew_ he had been the aggressor last night- they were kissing and he had gotten on top but before he could stop himself…

He blushed.

"It was a nightmare, that's all," Yuuri murmured. He wasn't sure who he was soothing, himself or Wolfram. He flinched when he saw himself, once again, sending the blast of power that had…

Flopping over, he sighed. Wolfram was already out. "I swear you are the hardest sleeper in…"

His fingers combed through Wolfram's sweaty hair, and shifted a bit uncomfortably. Really, he'd been lucky after the past couple of days to be able to walk straight… The thought caused a slightly hysterical chuckle.

He could understand why Wolfram had wanted him so much, after seeing him pass out. He wanted to reassure himself, somehow... Wolfram was all right. He really hadn't hurt his lover. Wrapping his arms around Wolfram's middle, he snuggled against him. The man might kick out his spleen but…

He didn't much care.

* * *

Shori stared at the two boys in his little brother's room, before closing the door and turning away.

His jaw worked absently as he tried to find a reaction to seeing the two in such an embrace. It was one thing to know his little brother leaned that way… It was another to see him, at age fifteen, in bed with someone. Anyone.

Staring at the floor in the hall, he tried to put some logic to the situation. His little brother was a loving, accepting person. In this world he was fairly ordinary but he could tell that the three brothers from Shin Makoku adored him in their own way.

Of course, there was the way the two younger men had looked at each other during dinner, or how Yuuri had braved the dreaded baby picture attack from their mother. If that wasn't love, what was?

With a sigh, he turned around. It wasn't like Yuu-chan would allow anyone to direct his life. He had never had. If he decided he loved this Wolfram… maybe there was more to him than just a pretty face.

Yuuri would never stop being his little brother though. Never. Returning to his room, he found the email sent by Bob, and wondered how to reply.

* * *

Conrad hid his ever present smile behind a coffee cup as he watched his older and little brother try Japanese food.

He remembered, vividly, his own encounters with this strange world. Using chopsticks had been… um… best not go there.

Yuuri seemed to find it amusing as well, because his lover was gagging on something… Conrad exhaled. Lovers; there was no denying how those two were acting around each other. He was happy that his little brother was able to love the one he had given up so much for, and Yuuri had found someone who would be as devoted to him as Wolfram would be. He told himself that, at least.

"Heika, it seems that we mostly need to wait on a phone call," Conrad said, interrupted what was turning into an attempt to feel Wolfram up instead of patting him on the back. "It might be nice if we could see where you spend your time."

Yuuri blinked and moved his hand from where it had gravitated down on Wolfram's leg (which had started on his back). "Where I spend my time?" The king looked over at the sage, who had come over for breakfast.

"I go to school, the library… the ball field… Do I go anywhere else?"

"There's the arcade," Murata interjected. "But, um…"

"You could always try Ginza," Shori commented. Conrad noted the extremely neutral expression the older Shibuya son was wearing. The solider wondered if he was having as much trouble Conrad would have had, seeing his little brother so obviously flirting.

He didn't anymore. It should have bothered him and yet…

His smile still fixed on his face, he turned away and caught Gwendal's expression.

His brother apparently was not blind to what was going on.

Wolfram's attention was completely fixed on the Maou, who was nodding at the mention of Ginza- and then both of them blushed when Jennifer mentioned a date.

Conrad could already tell that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Yuuri felt his heart warm up when he saw his friends learning about his world. Gwendal and Wolfram were the only two "strangers" to this world, so he could usually count on Conrad for some help when it came to explaining, but it was a _lot_ of fun to get a bit of payback for having to go through all the lessons in etiquette and customs.

The library was quiet, as it should have been. It was amazing how much fun Yuuri had in showing him the different kinds of writing in his word; thankfully the little devices Anissina had given them allowed for written translation as well as verbal. Then again, it may have been that it gave him an excuse to stand so close to Wolfram.

Geeze. You have sex with a guy once- er, okay, tw- no… you had sex with a guy who gave up his memory and his power to save your life, realize he adores you and you find you love him back and suddenly you want to be affectionate in public? Shocking thought.

Yuuri told the random voice in his head to shut up and enjoy leaning over Wolfram's shoulder.

Yet he had noticed another, bizarre trend.

"Do we have fan girls now?" Yuuri asked when they had left the library and headed out to the arcade. It seemed a small group of preteens had been at most of the places they had been that day…

"I think we do," Murata said, snickering, before going to help Gwendal with a grapple claw game. There were many plushy toys to be had.

Yuuri noticed with a bit of humor that Wolfram had stopped to help a number of small kids play a basketball game- ironically he was fairly bad at it, but he was still a sucker for kids. The king watched while he and Conrad started a game of air hockey, thinking that Wolfram would make a very good father.

"The fan girls are still watching us," he said, in Murata's direction.

Then he noticed that one of them was approaching Wolfram. He became so intent on that he forgot what he was doing and lost yet another round in air hockey.

Dammit… Wolfram…

"He wouldn't cheat on you, so you can calm down," Conrad murmured, seeing where Yuuri's attention had gone. The king didn't turn around to look- he was still watching Wolfram back away from the enthusiastic girl. _Mine! Mine mine-_ the girl was plainly not taking no for an answer, whatever it was she was saying, and Wolfram was still backing away. Growling, Yuuri walked over and stood between them.

"Can we help you?" he all but snarled… and the little girl's eyes went wide, as she looked at them back and forth.

"N-no, I just wanted to know if Oniisan would like to go for some ice cream," she whispered, one hand going to her mouth.

"He can't, he's busy," Yuuri said, tone flat. Unforgivably cute girls like that should not be coming so close to his man.

There was a dead silence as the men with Yuuri heard his words, and were more than a bit surprised that Yuuri would ever get that territorial… Though the girl really didn't seem to care, because she suddenly clapped her hands and squealed, before running back to the safety of her friends.

"Oh geeze." Yuuri felt his eye twitch.

Wolfram was baffled.

Murata came up behind him. "Ah, it seems they exist in all realms…"

"What?" Gwendal was just confused.

"Yaoi fan girls."

* * *

Most of the day was uneventful, other than Shori's being antisocial and a run in with some bullies. Thankfully the Shin Makoku boys had been absent; if they had been there, carnage would have ensued.

Until evening, and Shori's disappearance with Conrad; they ran out to find a water monster, and Dr. Rodriguez.

They fought. They won. Wolfram was disappointed he lost the charm Gwendal got for him to put on his sword. They were then told the box was in Switzerland.

* * *

Gwendal and Wolfram did not like the airplane.

Murata had entirely too much fun flirting with the pretty flight attendant.

Wolfram glared when the pretty flight attendant started flirting with Yuuri.

And so the journey continued.

* * *

The box was theirs.

Yuuri could hardly believe it. He had defeated Bob, the Maou of Earth… not that he could quite remember it other than being royally pissed off.

And there it was. Compared to the many other boxes that they'd seen in the past months and weeks, Yuuri thought it was ridiculously plain.

"Be careful with that box, young Maou," Bob said quietly, as they took the boat from the island to the shore. They were standing next to each other, and Yuuri felt his back stiffen when the elder king spoke.

"I'm sure you have the three other boxes in your possession. Have you noticed that the seals on them have begun to fade?"

Yuuri thought about the frightening, bizarre events that had begun in his kingdom, and nodded. Yes, he knew.

"Have you thought of why you are gathering them?"

Yuuri blinked. "Shinou asked Conrad to gather them, and he couldn't come home otherwise."

"Ah." That answer seemed to satisfy Bob. "Do you understand their power?"

"Enough to destroy the world," Yuuri said with a shiver. Suddenly everything had gotten colder.

"Do you know why they are sealed away?"

There, Yuuri drew a blank. "N-no?"

"The power they represent once corrupted the soul of an innocent man. It was a power he should never have found. However, in the end, Shinou was forced to kill him, with the help of the Great Sage. Would you be prepared, young Maou, to do the same? Could you destroy the man claimed by those boxes?"

"No! I could never kill him!"

"I'll ask you this, very carefully, young Maou. It is not a fair or a kind question. If you knew who that soul was, and there was no doubt in your mind that the boxes would reclaim their chosen, could you kill him to save the world? Kill him, and seal his soul away so that it would never rejoin the cycle of rebirth?"

Yuuri felt his mouth flopping open and closed at the question, before shutting it with a snap.

"No."

There was a soft, resigned grunt from the Earth Maou. "Neither could Shinou. That is why this soul still exists." He looked at Yuuri sadly, and turned away. "I understand now. Thank you, young Maou. I hope things turn out well for you."

Yuuri shook his head to clear it. Just when he had thought things could become more unreal…

Backing away, he turned to find Wolfram's smile.

Never mind what old kings said. He wanted to think of happier things. After all; they had won.

To be continued.

A/N: I'm sorry that so much of this was filler. I just wanted to get the box back to Shin Makoku as soon as I could, so I could get on to the major plot points. Hopefully I left a big enough clue for you all.

It's all downhill from here. I hope you all enjoy it, and leave feedback.


	12. Opened

**Forgotten XII**

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Wolfram and Yuuri, others mentioned

A/N: Things should start moving from here. I think after this, three more chapters. Then I may write the mpreg, and after that, write a more serious story. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you've enjoyed yourselves. Beware gratuitous Japanese usage (Small things: Heika, -chan, Hahaue and Chichiue). I use them because I either think they sound nicer or else because I feel they imply things English does not convey as easily.

I'm also going to go out on a limb on who the other two keys are. Its going to be purely made up, because I have no proof at all if this is the case.

Bob, Maou of Earth, sipped a shot of whiskey while staring at his computer screen, thinking about what he would like to send in his latest email to Shori.

Events in Shin Makoku would be speeding by while Shori had to watch on the sidelines. There was no other choice in this matter; for the boxes to ultimately be destroyed; there was truly only one course of action that could be taken. He had no idea of the Original King's strategy would work, but in the end, it might be the only way.

He was glad he had gotten to meet Yuuri as an adult. He was truly a person who could become a great leader of men. The questions he had asked had finally settled in his mind why Shinou had not destroyed the soul of the Sovereign. If he had been given the same choice, he doubted he could destroy the boy either.

* * *

Yuuri carried one of the many bundles of souvenirs his mother had sent his friends to his bedroom. To his back, Wolfram was doing the same, following about two steps behind.

He stopped in front of his door. Wolfram was going on, intent on carrying his batch of knickknacks to his own room.

The king had given this a lot of thought, thought that had often accompanied blushes, mutters and the occasional wince, but he had settled it in his mind.

"Hey, Wolfram. Where are you going?"

The blond soldier paused and turned to him. "To my room. I need to put these away. Why? Do you need some help?" His face was softly bemused.

The king swallowed.

"But you're going past it," Yuuri said, nodding to his own bedroom door.

Wolfram was still puzzled. "Past it?"

Yuuri blushed. "Your room, I mean." He leaned on to the door and pushed it open with his weight, and gestured with his chin.

Wolfram's puzzled expression turned into a brilliant smile. "You really want me to?"

Yuuri nodded, and nearly fell over with the force of Wolfram's joy. Yuuri thought there probably would have been a hug and a kiss (and maybe more) involved, if they hadn't been carrying presents. Yet just seeing Wolfram smiling like a buffoon- a broad, childish expression of pure delight, not that haughty frown he used to sport- made it worth it. Who cared if he lost his spleen at night?

Gunter was off wailing something in the distance, and Yuuri sighed. Soon they would get back to their normal lives: signing papers, training troops and what not, and everything would be fine.

With Wolfram there, he wondered, briefly, about the future. They were trying to find a place to put the many gifts.

"Why did your mother send so many things?"

"Its tradition to give presents to people when they leave," Yuuri began. "And plus… my mom just likes giving presents…"

Wolfram began asking some general questions about his world- questions Yuuri had fun answering.

Watching Wolfram out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri thought about some of his own problems with customs here… and then frowned.

He had fallen in love with Wolfram. Truly, madly, stupidly and passionately. Perhaps… perhaps now was a good time to give Wolfram another slap on the cheek?

His face turned red.

"Hey, Wolfram?"

"Yes, Yuuri?" Wolfram said, looking up. He had found a place in the bottom of the wardrobe and was stacking things, absently patting a plush toy on the head.

Yuuri felt his courage leave him. It was one thing to be in love with Wolfram… but to propose, on purpose? He- he wasn't sixteen yet! Besides-

He had all the time in the world. As a demon, he could live hundreds of years…

Suddenly that thought made him very happy. Yes; he could propose to Wolfram later. Do it properly with a romantic setting, and with _both_ worlds' customs…

He could wait.

* * *

Murata stood before the four boxes. They seemed so innocent, sitting within a protective barrier blessed by Shinou himself.

What a joke.

"I have no idea how you plan to do this, old friend," he said aloud. "You have all of them. Why? So that others could not get them? That doesn't matter; they're acting on their own."

Addressing the boxes themselves, he smiled coldly.

"I know you know me. After all, I helped seal you. I will not let you hurt Shibuya. He is a good man. His heart _is_ stronger than anything you can unleash."

Nothing. Murata knew they could not answer, but in the back of his mind he could imagine the innocuous objects whispering to each other in the shadows. The light of the candles was barely enough to chase that darkness away.

Yet it felt like the shadows became thicker the closer to the boxes they came. Backing away, the once Great Sage called to his old friend, and did something he had not done in this life.

He prayed.

* * *

Wolfram grunted faintly when the mattress jolted.

"Yuuri?" he asked, cracking one eye open. His lover was sitting straight up, and pale as a sheet. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Yuuri shook his head, but Wolfram could see the sweat on his face. "Nothing. It's nothing. Just a… dream. It's nothing but a dream."

Wolfram opened his mouth to say it had to have been some dream for him to be so disturbed- but Yuuri didn't look like he wanted to talk. Still… Wolfram decided some help was in order. They were alone and no one would see so…

Draping himself over Yuuri's shoulders, he nuzzled his lover's hair.

"Then forget about it. You're here, with me, and everything is all right."

"You're all right," the king whispered, putting his hand on Wolfram's. There was a pause before Yuuri twisted around, kissing Wolfram desperately.

"You're here," Yuuri kept whispering, hands moving over his skin. "You're alive, you're with me, and… and… you're here…"

Wolfram thought perhaps he should not ask as Yuuri rolled him over on to his back.

"Ah, Yuuri… everything is all right, love… I'm here. You promised you would always come back, remember?"

Yuuri was crying, and Wolfram pulled him to his chest. "You promised… and if you ever fall, I'll fall with you." He kissed the dark boy gently, who had buried his face in Wolfram's chest. "I promise you that."

They loved again, but it was still edged with a touch of the desperate, and Wolfram held Yuuri closely the rest of the night.

Something wasn't right. Yuuri hadn't been sleeping well since they found the last box. Perhaps tomorrow's surprise would be helpful.

* * *

"Flurin-san!" Yuuri exclaimed, thrilled to see the beautiful woman stepping off the boat. "Welcome to Shin Makoku!" he waved, and the lovely woman waved back.

"Heika! How have you been?" she called, then saw how close he was standing to Wolfram, and covered her mouth with her hand, giggling. "You're looking well!"

"Oh geeze- not you too!" he wailed. The buggy dance was looking like a good option right there. "You're a yaoi fan girl too?"

Flurin shook her head, eyes twinkling. "No, but seeing you in love, especially with someone who adores you… It's wonderful."

"Oh, Flurin-san!" someone interrupted- and everyone turned to see Celi-sama sauntering over.

"Celi-sama," the smaller woman curtsied elegantly- before she was abruptly introduced to the ex-queen's bosom.

"Oh, how have you been?"

Flurin's answer was muffled, before Celi let her go. "I've been well, though I do have that problem I discussed with you in that last letter…"

The blond bombshell giggled momentarily. "Well, we can get that fixed in a few months…"

"Problem?" Yuuri asked as Celi began directing their guest away- and was abruptly distracted as he was assaulted by an enthusiastic T-Zou.

"Um," Flurin began, blushing faintly. "Well, two reasons, actually…" Embarrassed, she turned away. "Well, I've just felt I should visit again. I was worried when you left… and…" She rubbed her arm absently. "It's a girl thing."

Yuuri backed off. He knew better than to get involved with 'girl things'. Besides, T-Zou was giving him a cow lick. Or was it a sheep lick?

"Hm. It seems I picked a strange time to arrive," someone else boomed- and everyone turned around, Gwendal and Conrad's hands immediately went for their weapons when they saw the newcomer.

"Aldebert," Yuuri whispered, staring. The blond giant was standing, alone, amidst the many Mazoku, his expression grim. "What are you doing here?"

He opened his hands- and Yuuri realized he was unarmed. "I was called."

"You would have been," was the quiet reply from Murata, who had arrived a breath later. Flurin, Aldebert, Gwendal and Conrad turned to face him.

Yuuri blanked. "What are you talking about?"

"All four of them are keys, Yuuri," the Great Sage said softly. "All four of them are descendents of the people Shinou entrusted with the ability to unseal the box. Granted… Only Conrad was aware of it."

Silence blanketed the pier as the four named individuals looked at each other- Conrad giving his older brother an accusing glare.

"You knew," he whispered. Gwendal touched the left side of his head.

"I suspected. After what happened to Geigan Huber in Svelera, and recently… when we both felt we had to go to the Palace of the Original King… but I wasn't sure."

Conrad put his hand on Gwendal's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

The two others just stared- Aldebert rubbing the right side of his head while Flurin clenched her right fist.

"What does this mean?" Flurin finally said, after several more moments of silence. Her face was pinched. "I know… I've wanted to visit again since I left. Was it the boxes? Should we just leave?"

"No!" Yuuri was shaking his head emphatically. "I refuse to let four boxes rule our lives. You can all come to the castle and visit. Then you can go home if you want to. But I refuse to let something so evil ruin my happiness at being able to see my friends again."

Flurin smiled at Yuuri's words, and even Aldebert looked less… harsh, his face softening to the point where he was looked almost gentle.

"You're nuts, but if you really want to have some fun," Wolfram said, rubbing the back of his head. "Aldebert is still a- oh never mind. That never means anything to you and you need cheering up. Give him amnesty for the day and we can go on a picnic if he behaves…"

Yuuri turned and glommed Wolfram. "I knew you'd come around! Love everyone and they love you…"

Wolfram opened his mouth to protest, or say something about cheating, but then he shrugged and gave up. "Whatever makes you happy." He alone knew the nightmares that had been plaguing his lover. If this helped… Then he would gladly put up with some very strange characters for a little while.

Yuuri just smiled.

* * *

Aldebert had received more than his share of strange looks that day, but the meal went off without a hitch. Yuuri later insisted that their visitors spend the night…

Wolfram started to feel uneasy. "I know you're too nice, Yuuri," he said. It was late, and Gunter had managed to ambush Yuuri with some last minute paperwork. Wolfram had taken a seat on Yuuri's desk and was trying to coax Yuuri to bed.

"But… if they are the keys… is it really a good idea to keep them here? The boxes aren't that far away."

"They're my friends, Wolfram," Yuuri protested, then cracked a yawn. Wolfram had removed his jacket and was sitting there looking yummy. It wasn't fair that he had decided to be cranky.

"Your brothers are both keys," he pointed out.

Wolfram slid from his perch to start pacing, running his fingers through his hair. "You've not been well and you should go to bed. To sleep," he added on, wagging a finger. Yuuri pouted briefly and sighed.

"They're my friends, Wolfram," Yuuri repeated. "I just want them to get a good night's rest before they head out." Wolfram turned to face him.

Yuuri looked bad. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was starting to slump forward on to his papers.

"That's it," Wolfram finally ordered. "I'm taking you to bed."

"Hey- I need to finish these!" Yuuri yelped, as Wolfram bodily pulled him out of his chair and yanked him down the hall.

"You have Gunter and Gwendal to do them! The king has to get sleep or he'll fall on his royal nose! People will say _I've_ been keeping you up- and I can't let them say that if it's not true!" Wolfram declared, one arm around Yuuri's waist and still pulling.

They were almost to the bedroom when they caught sight of a lamp outside one of the windows.

"Who else would be up at this hour?" Yuuri asked, walking out of Wolfram's grip, making him nearly fall forward.

"I don't- wait. That looks like…"

"That's Aldebert. He's with," Yuuri's eyes widened. "Flurin-san?"

Wolfram inhaled. "We've got to stop them, Yuuri."

"I'm sure its just nothing- we can go find out on our own," Yuuri answered, rubbing his eyes. "Let's go. Really- I'll still get plenty of sleep tonight, Wolfram." He smiled tiredly at his lover. Wolfram still looked worried.

"I've just got a really bad feeling about this," the blond man answered, but followed anyways. His maybe it was the late hour, or the chill in the air, but something was making his flesh crawl.

The young king trotted easily to the exit- but by the time they saddled their horses and were on their way after Yuuri's friends, they were far down the road.

Wolfram was getting nervous. Very nervous. Whatever was happening made him feel almost as nauseas as sea travel… He had to stop it, whatever was happening.

Then Yuuri kicked Ao into a gallop.

"Yuuri- wait!" This was bad. Somehow Wolfram felt he had to stop this, no matter what- but he was helpless to keep Yuuri from acting. Ao had a wind that night that his own horse did not, arriving at the Palace of the Original King and dismounting before Wolfram could catch up.

* * *

"It is hardly coincidence that we are all here," Conrad said, looking at his fellow keys, who had all assembled in the inner sanctum of Shinou-heika- without so much as being seen. "There is obviously something going on."

"Of course there is, Weller," Aldebert replied, pacing like a caged beast. "The problem is we had no choice in coming. I fought the compulsion all afternoon until it became unbearable. I woke up outside my door, fully dressed, and already walking here." Then he chuckled harshly. "It looks like there are a few things even your amazing Original King cannot stop…"

Gwendal looked like he might object, but shook his head. "Do you have any idea what we are waiting for? If we are simply to unleash the boxes, we could have done it by now."

"Perhaps there is another person missing?" Flurin commented. Her pretty face was dotted in sweat. "I want to leave. I've tried to leave- but every time I try to take a step my muscles lock up."

"All four of us are here." With a surge of will, Conrad turned to the great seal of the original king.

"Please- help us. None of us want to be the catalyst for destruction."

Gwendal sighed- before the doors burst open. Conrad's heart nearly stopped, in relief or fear, he didn't know.

"Heika!"

"Yuuri Heika!"

"Boya!"

"Yuuri!"

Four voices exclaimed in relief as the young Maou ran in, past the ring of candles that created the barrier protecting the boxes.

They promptly gutted out.

"Heika, what are you doing here?" Gwendal asked, tightly. "Never mind- get help. We cannot leave.

"You can't leave?" Yuuri asked. "Come on- I'll get you out of there…" He walked over.

Conrad stared at the expression on Yuuri's face. There was something wrong in how he moved; it was like watching a string puppet.

"Heika," he started, carefully. "Is Wolfram with you?" it seemed odd that the king's lover would not be there. To his chagrin, all of the keys were moving away from him… moving to what he had to believe were their own boxes.

He stood before The End of the Wind. Gwendal knelt, twitching, before the End of the Land, and Flurin was fighting her arm as it reached for the Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea. Aldebert was the only one still in his place, but his entire body convulsed with the effort.

"Maou-heika," the blond giant hissed. "Something's wrong here- and you have to get away. Now! Leave us-"

Yuuri's eyes were glazed over, as he turned to face Aldebert, head tilted to the side like he was listening.

"They aren't quiet anymore," the boy's tone was faint, distracted. He had not heard Aldebert. "They've been telling me things… in my sleep… they're louder now…"

"Bouya-"

"Yuuri-heika," Flurin cried, desperately fighting to turn her head. "Don't listen to them! They lie to you!"

"They showed me the past. They showed me that I… I hurt him… They showed me the way that had been prepared…"

Conrad tried to draw his sword. He could hear pounding outside the massive doors of the sanctum, shrieks and moans as someone fought to get inside.

If he could get to his sword, he could slice away this cursed limb he was given- he could get away and save Yuuri one last time-

Then Yuuri turned to the boxes, and Conrad felt himself irresistibly pulled to the End of the Wind.

"It is time," Yuuri's voice had lost it's warmth. "I cannot change my path. This is who I was, and who I am. Open the boxes."

The impossibility of the situation assaulted him. The soldier could see the disbelief and anger on Aldebert's face, and the despair on Flurin's. His brother stoically refused to show emotions as the boxes seemed to open of their own accord, to devour the ones who held the keys to their power.

"_NO!_"

* * *

Wolfram had seen Yuuri run into the divining room, the sanctum that held the boxes, and he went hysterical with fear.

_He can't! I can't let him!_

He didn't question where the sheer terror he felt came from; he acted, running as fast as he could, full tilt into the doors-

_Crack!_

He was repelled as soon as he came in contact, struck by black power edged in red.

"_You can't! I won't let you!_" The young man yowled, fists pounding against the dark force guarding the room. "_Let me in! Let **me** in!"_

His caterwauling finally attracted attention- the many priestesses who peopled the Palace had finally heard the commotion.

"Wolfram?"

He couldn't pay attention, his fingers scrambling to find some kind of purchase on the smooth barrier that kept him out. He couldn't allow this to happen. Not again; even if it had to happen, to know it was happening hurt so much- because he knew what would happen if it failed.

The Great Sage was there, pulling Wolfram's shoulders.

"What's going on? What are you…" Wolfram didn't turn to look, so he couldn't see the terror spasm over Murata's features.

"No…"

Falling to his knees, he realized he was helpless. Yuuri was beyond his reach. His soul would be lost and there was nothing…"I- I'll do anything," Wolfram pleaded. "Just… let me save Yuuri."

He could hear a voice murmur to him, from inside his heart and outside his ears. His eyes widened at the words, filling with terror, denial, then tears… and finally resolution.

"Shinou?" The Sage turned to the ancient portrait of the king. He could hear the edges of the Original King's whisper.

"Is there no other way?" Wolfram cried, throwing his hands upwards.

Silence.

"There is none." Wolfram got to his feet, squaring his shoulders.

Murata could hear the many maidens scrambling, gathering their defenses, creating wards and barriers to protect the surrounding countryside if the boxes should truly be unleashed.

It was a futile effort. Murata could tell they already had claimed their prize. He was only vaguely aware of Wolfram's ramblings as his worst nightmare came to pass.

"I understand the price then… and I accept."

* * *

"I will never be forgiven for what I am," Yuuri whispered, as the boxes opened. Conrad held back his shriek as his arm was thrust inside. It hurt. Yet the power did not flow through him- instead, it went directly to the one who had called it.

"I do no deserve to be forgiven."

The boy changed, becoming the demonic form Conrad was so used to when battling some seemingly insignificant injustice, or stopping a volcano. Yet he didn't stop. His hair continued to grow, flowing over his shoulders wildly, his eyes taking on a red tinge as the shadows of the boxes filled him.

"Who are you?" Aldebert snarled. Conrad found himself envying the other's stubborn will. He was wilting as something become apparent to him.

"Who am I? My dear Aldebert," he murmured, walking over, and tilting up the sweating man's face with a finger to his chin. "I am the Sovereign. Or you are you so stupid you couldn't guess?"

"Thank you, my friends, for allowing me to reawaken." The words were spoken in that familiar, raspy baritone, and Conrad wished that he could die. Somehow he had failed Julia… He had been too weak.

"However, a key without a lock is rather useless now, isn't it?" The man said, chuckling softly, turning to look at all four keys. "I suppose I should dispose of you now…"

Conrad was frozen as one hand lifted towards them, palm outwards, and began to glow. He didn't want to die like this- but this was the Ma- no. This was the Sovereign.

_Shinou heika… will you truly allow us to die so… _

He stared at Yuuri's hand, blinded as the blast raced towards them.

Only to find, to his surprise, he was still alive. He blinked, several times, clearing away the spots in his vision only to find a body between himself and the one who wore Yuuri's face.

_Wolfram?_

His little brother's back was to him, chest heaving, his hand extended to mirror Sovereign's.

They all were alive. The keys were fine- a little worse for wear but fine- and the Sovereign seemed taken aback.

"You?"

Conrad felt much the same way, staring at his little brother's back. The blond youth straightened- and his back seemed straighter, not with arrogance but with the sure knowledge of his own strength. The dancing flame had been replaced by a mountain.

"Ah, I should have guessed," Yuuri/The Sovereign said, smirking a moment. "It has been a very long time, Old King."

"Yes, it has been," Wolfram rolled his shoulders, like he was feeling out his own body- a motion that seemed utterly bizarre to his older brother. "Leave Yuuri alone. He is no longer your toy."

"Ah, but he _is_ mine. It was a cute trick… Defy the destiny set forth, and place yourself in the seal meant to hold me. Divide my powers and hope that the soul I claimed would not regain them. A foolish whim, Old King."

"No, not so foolish," Wolfram murmured- though Conrad was beginning to doubt it was his little brother speaking.

"You cannot save him," The Sovereign said, conversationally. There was a ruckus as several of the maidens, Ulrike, and the Great Sage thundered into the room.

"Yes, I will," Wolfram corrected, his tone infinitely gentle. "I will save Yuuri. You cannot keep what does not wish to be yours."

"A dreamer still? I would have thought four thousand years in that seal would have taught you otherwise."

"I learned from the best."

Wolfram began to glow- brilliant light flowing off him in waves. "Leave," he continued. "You cannot do any more damage- not in my place. Until the day to come, Sovereign," Wolfram stated, bowing slightly.

Mocking, the Sovereign returned it. "I await the day, Shinou Heika."

* * *

There was a generalized scurrying as the maidens ran to attend to the fallen keys, and the now empty vessels they had called the boxes.

Murata stared at the blond man who had fallen to his knees, shoulders slumped forward and his head bowed.

"Shinou-heika," he whispered, walking over to his old friend. The Sage had always thought it uncanny how similar Wolfram had looked to his King, but… There was truly no logical explanation. The Sovereign's words had been so sure. How had the old king been reincarnated- when his soul had truly been locked inside the Holy Seal of the Palace?

There had to be something he was missing.

"Yes, old friend?" Shinou murmured looking up to smile at Murata.

Why did his heart have to lurch all over again? It wasn't enough that Wolfram's eyes had gone from soft jade to clear blue. His tone was rougher- no longer the sweet singing voice Wolfram had, but a voice used to bellowing across a battle field. The old eyes in that young face seemed so familiar and so very wrong.

He swung his fist before he could even think.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Murata shrieked in his face- perversely enjoying the pain in his hand from finally having something to hit. "You could have stopped this! You could have done something more than let it happen!"

Shinou didn't resist when Murata pulled his fist around in a backhand, splitting his lip.

"Do you have any idea- this is Shibuya!"

A punch to the stomach followed.

"Why? _Why, you old bastard?_"

"Geika, please," Ulrike said. "Stop hurting Shinou Heika!"

Murata was beyond caring. He had stood and waited, and hoped, and now those hopes were gone.

"I went through life after life- the Watchman, to make sure this never happened and you fucked up events so that Yuuri would get _eaten by those things again! Just like the first time!"_

If Murata had been looking for a final line to cross- he had found it. Though his eyes were hidden by his hair, Murata could feel the heat coming off them, and he took a step back. There was no doubt in his mind who stood before them, wearing Wolfram's borrowed body.

"It was never my fault what happened," the Original King whispered, baring his teeth in a snarl. "I _never_ allowed events to just unfold. People made their own choices," he whispered, grabbing Murata's shoulders. The Sage felt the blood drain from his face as he saw the damage he had done. Not just with his fists, but his words. Blood ran from a cut lip, his beautiful face was bruised, and there were tears in his eyes.

Murata had never seen Shinou Heika cry.

"I did all I could," he said, straightening and letting his Sage go. "And this was the last option. There was never any doubt that the boxes would reawaken, and break the seals. We knew they would come undone. And Yuuri had to be in the right place, in the right time. Otherwise events would unfold as they did. There is more at stake here than even you can understand, Sage."

"What?" Murata hated it when Shinou became cryptic.

"History. If things are not played out right- we never will defeat the Sovereign in the first place."

"Will you two turn and talk to us? What is going on?" Gwendal shouted in the background. Both men turned to face him. Murata walked over without hesitation, and his companion turned to do the same.

The many maidens scattered throughout the sanctum all stood- and knelt.

Gwendal's eyes went wide, staring at the kneeling women. Ulrike had joined their number as Murata and…

Shinou. Gwendal swallowed hard, and then went to one knee, bowing his head as the Original King, no matter whose body he wore…

"Please rise," Shinou said softly. Murata shivered. Even after all these years, and in the wrong body, Shinou could overwhelm him. His power had not diminished through all the long centuries.

Conrad and Flurin had followed suit when they had seen Gwendal's motion, and then rose.

"Are you going to listen to him, after all he's done?" Aldebert shouted. He alone had remained on his feet.

He was weaponless, but he tried to loom over the young man's body.

"What would you have had me do, Aldebert? Julia made her choice. She did it because she had the best chance of bringing peace- and I still believe that. I also believe had she not died when she had- you would be facing her now, instead of Yuuri. Could you truly have allowed White Julia the torment of destroying the world?"

Silence.

"What are you saying?" Conrad finally whispered. His eyes were huge.

"That this would have happened eventually, no matter what we could have done," Murata completed. "Had Julia not died when she had, it would have been likely she would have taken up the role as the Sovereign."

"No," Aldebert protested. "Not Julia."

"It doesn't matter now," Shinou said. "You can beat on this body all you want, but that doesn't change that we have only a short window in which to act. Everyone," he ordered, and all stood to listen. "Gwendal, take them all back to Blood Pledge Castle. The Great Sage and I will meet you there. The military needs to be informed, as do our allies. We cannot, and I repeat, cannot allow Yuuri to kill someone. He has to believe he is worth saving…"

Murata listened to the words that came so easy to the Original King. He had something planned, and for some reason that reassured Murata immensely.

"What are you trying to do this time?" he asked, stepping close to his old friend. "How did you manage to leave the seal?" Murata frowned, then put up his hand when Shinou tried to answer.

"No, let me guess… When Wolfram wanted you to heal Yuuri, and you took his Maryoku- you replaced it with a piece of your own. He'd do anything to save Yuuri, and you took advantage of that. Is that it?"

"That is hardly all of it, old friend," Shinou said, and Murata blinked at the hollow tone of his words.

"What will you do if you can't save Shibuya?"

Shinou said nothing, his eyes lowered to the floor.

"Will you kill him again?"

He had no answer, as Shinou strode quickly out of the room.

* * *

Shibuya Shori opened his email that night… His brother had not been seen in a day, and he was starting to get worried.

He guessed that for some reason he had not been able to return from Shin Makoku. That was something had had never occurred before.

Bob's email blinked at him, and Shori took a deep breath, feeling ill. Something told him this would not be good news.

"No," he whispered, and clicked off the browser window. "I'm not going to read it. Yuuri will come back. He promised."

With a steady hand, he turned off his monitor and got ready for bed.

To be continued.

A/N: I sincerely hope that I have not sacrificed much in the way of quality for writing this thing so quickly, but I want to make sure it gets written. I hope people have liked it, and I hope to be done in a couple more chapters.

Don't worry, I still have a happy ending planned. Just… um… angst on the way. And happy endings don't really last forever, either. Wolfram's going to pay a pretty hefty price for what he's done, and so will Yuuri. But I think it will turn out okay in the end. I'm sorry about the lemon- they take me a while to write.


	13. Lost Time

**Forgotten XIII**

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairing: Wolfram and Yuuri, others mentioned

A/N: Not too many more chapters of this particular story, I hope. Two at most. This one, one more, and maybe an epilogue. Here I will try to explain my plot points… and I think in a few more episodes of KKM, all my ideas will be obsolete. That sucks, but I still want to write this. I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride. I also hope my writing has been okay. If you want to tell me otherwise… please do?

Thanks to Zab Jade for giving me a good reason to destroy the world. Thank you Luriko-Ysabeth for the beta-ing.

Yuuri huddled in a dark part of his own mind, shivering as he was forced to view memories of a life long over.

He watched the erratic memories pass by like some strange movie. The scenes would jerk along, going back and forth in the past. Here and there was a birthday, or festival; the colors were soft and faded, the edges smoothed from frequent handling. Other times there was a painfully awkward moment so sharp he was surprised he wasn't bleeding. The colors varied from dim shades of gray, to soft glows where a particular color would stand out: one special flower in a garden, _his_ blue eyes, or the light glinting off a sword.

The bad memories though…

He saw them in merciless detail.

Yuuri wondered briefly how Murata had not gone insane, remembering- but then changed his mind. There were times when Murata was more than a little mad…

He remembered being a young king, much like he was now and watching his friend (_love_?) fighting for him, while all he could do was watch. He could remember coming to a horrible conclusion.

They were losing.

An idea born of desperation took hold. It was his decision to research and to discover the force sleeping inside the ancient seal. He chose to awaken it, believing he could use it to protect his people.

It worked…

That was the problem.

* * *

Gwendal's office was buzzing as dawn's light drizzled through the windows. Wolfram's body was the hub of the activity, directing soldiers, aides and messengers coming back and forth.

So far, a complete explanation of what had happened was not forthcoming. Gunter- in fact, everyone not involved with last night's debacle- had been left in the dark. Yet they all obeyed. Even without being told who resided inside Wolfram's body, they would have followed the commands of this man without question or complaint.

Conrad watched his younger brother as he gave orders, wondering darkly at the ancient king. He had lost Yuuri- what about his brother?

"I don't know," Murata said, out of the blue. Conrad jumped. He had forgotten the Great Sage had been standing quietly beside him since all of this began.

"I'm guessing, though your face is pretty obvious right now," Murata went on. He wore his Great Sage expression. His lips were in a flat line, eyes hidden behind his bangs and glasses. "I truly have no idea what Shinou has in mind at this time."

"Will Wolfram be all right?" Conrad asked, licking dry lips. His baby brother…

"Shinou won't hurt him deliberately." Murata's tone was neutral. "But he knows what is at stake here. Even more- it depends on the contract made."

Conrad's head felt light. "Contract?"

"I admit I was paying attention to other things at the time, but I saw Wolfram fall to his knees before the door. I could hear Shinou whispering to him- and then Wolfram said aloud '_I understand. I accept.'_ Then Shinou manifested."

"Like last time," the soldier whispered.

"I doubt the price was anyone's memory, if that's any consolation," the Great Sage's said levelly.

"How was he able to-" he began, when Murata cut him off.

"Wait until we have some kind of meeting. It's a long story, and telling it once means we don't have to repeat everything over and over again."

Conrad swallowed. "Why do we need to have a meeting?" His words were bitter. "Shinou-heika seems to have everything well in hand."

"He's mitigating the damage… Yuuri may or may not be on a rampage, and we had to act immediately. I don't think anyone besides me would truly understand what's going on… and he's had four thousand years to plan."

Conrad's eyes were still watching as he listened to the Sage. It was still Wolfram's body, he thought. Certain small, habitual gestures seemed to play out instinctively, but new ones had been added to the mix. The sword Wolfram had worn so comfortably was now an unconscious part of the King, like another limb.

The motion of his left hand was curious: Shinou kept wiggling Wolfram's ring finger and pinky, and glancing down at them ever so often.

"He lost part of his hand during the final battle with the Sovereign. I imagine it feels strange to suddenly have fingers there again," Murata again supplied, also noting the gesture.

Conrad shivered.

"The idea of Shinou possessing Wolfram does not sit well with me," he said softly. "I can understand a lot… but Wolfram had better be all right."

Murata's face became fixed in a bland smile. "I'm sure Shinou-heika will do the best he can."

* * *

The night was dark, and Yuuri felt like he was borrowing his own eyes as his attention flickered from the inside to the out.

He felt the power the Sovereign had unsealed; he remembered how addictive it was each and every time. It had worked inside him… it was there now, seething to be used. It was like being hungry- he could only ignore it for so long.

Was it raining?

He didn't receive an answer. Though a voice did point out there was a village ahead.

A village- a place where people lived. A place he could play and-

"No!" Yuuri shrieked, knees making the mud spatter as he fell. Why did the memory of blood on his lips sound so appealing? He wasn't a killer, it was not his nature to destroy or take lives…

The blond man _(Wolfram?)_ had tried to tell him opening the seal was a mistake. Yet he hadn't listened. He had been so sure.

The little urges and whispered suggestions in his ear had not yet led him astray.

_(No! This is another life! I don't want to do this!)_

Yet he was already lifting his hand…

* * *

"We don't have a lot of time to move in," Shinou began, sitting on the edge of the table. Around it were arrayed the heads of the Shin Makoku state: Gisela, Gunter, Celi-sama, Gwendal, Conrad, and Ulrike. Murata, like Shinou, had not taken a chair and was leaning against a bookcase.

"We need to get word to all our allies- to leave Yuuri alone. Do _not _approach. We can't allow him to kill anyone. If he does… There may be no hope of reaching him," Shinou stated. "Ready everything as soon as possible. Two days may be too long."

Celi-sama blinked.

"Ah… I may be confused… but Wolf-chan… when did you begin giving orders? I know something happened… What exactly occurred last night?" she asked, tentatively.

There was a knock on the door and Yozak rushed in, not realizing he was interrupting the ex-Maou.

"We've had word that a man with black hair and eyes has wiped out a village," the spy said, eyes wide. His voice shook slightly. "It was near the border- but no one was killed. The priestess of Shinou-heika had a vision of great danger and ordered the village to evacuate. All the buildings are gone… but the people are alive."

There was an audible sigh of relief from everyone.

Shinou tilted his head to the side. "Hmm… near the border near Cabalcade…"

"How'd you know that?" Yozak blurted. "I was about to report-"

"Yozak," Gwendal said, standing, and turned to the assembled people. The ones who did not know of Wolfram's state were looking extremely confused. The Earth mage opened his mouth.

"Ah, Gwendal, you may want him to take a seat first," Shinou said, smiling slightly.

Gwendal jumped, before snatching a chair and scraping it across the floor.

"Er… what's going on? Who died and made Wolfram Shinou-heika?"

Gwendal developed several new wrinkles. "Yozak, this is Shinou-heika."

Murata snickered.

"This is Shinou-heika? When did you get a sense of humor? Or are you drunk?" Yozak eyed Wolfram, unimpressed. All he saw was a disheveled blond man with smudges under his eyes, without his blue dress coat and covered in dust and soot.

"Yozak… This really _is_ Shinou-heika," Conrad broke in, noticing that Murata had started howling in the background.

"Ah, well… he doesn't necessarily have to believe who I am. No one does, so long as we manage to save Yuuri," Shinou said, rolling his eyes.

"Kiddo, you're taking this joke too far. Shinou-heika is not a little boy who just looks like him," Yozak said, and stood up.

"Do you want to save Yuuri or not? It should be fairly obvious who it was who destroyed that village," Murata said, getting some control over his hilarity and standing up. "And Yozak- please don't tempt him. He _will _prove it to you."

The redhead blinked, nonplussed.

"Geika, this isn't funny." He'd finally noticed Murata's laughter.

"Well, when Shinou speaks… you have to listen, don't you?"

The blond man shook his head. "Daikenja… Would you have believed it was me?"

Murata shook his head. "Oh, no; you really did look like that snot nosed brat- even more you're in his body so…"

Yozak's jaw went slack.

Shinou-heika rolled his eyes. "Your sense of humor hasn't changed," he muttered, before turning to the redhead, and gesturing for him to come over.

Yozak eyed him warily before he did- and Shinou whispered something in his ear. Yozak's jaw finally made the fall to the ground, before he stepped backwards and knelt.

"I apologize, Shinou-heika," Yozak murmured, eyes wide. "I didn't realize…"

"That's quite all right. As I said, belief is unnecessary; we just have to save Yuuri."

"From what?" Celi-sama asked, eyeing the strange additions to their party, notably Flurin and Adelbert.

"We wouldn't have to be here if Shinou-heika hadn't messed things up," Adelbert growled. There was a pause as the blond man turned to him.

"There is only one real chance of us putting away this evil once and for all, von Graz," he replied, deadly calm. "Yes, I orchestrated events. Yes, I am the cause of all your pain, and yes, we could fight. However, that would wind up with you thrown out the window and making a very large stain, which we don't have time to clean up. There is also the fact that Yuuri would not thank me if I let you die for being an idiot. All right? Moving on, we need to save Yuuri."

Celi-sama was the only person who did not seem to either be in shock, or in awe of the presence of the Original King in their conference room.

"How?"

"A very long time ago, there was a good king," Murata said, having calmed down enough from his giggle fit to begin.

Conrad leaned over to Yozak while Murata spoke. "What did he tell you?"

"I've only prayed to him one time in my life," Yozak answered, face pale. "And he told me what it was."

Conrad blinked. "What was that?"

"None of your business."

* * *

Yuuri could remember the long, painful descent into darkness that had taken place. Part of him had resisted; as long as possible… because he'd held on to a hope.

/"_I love you," he remembered telling the blond man _(Wolfram? No… Wolfram wasn't born yet)

_"I- I care about you," the man had said. "But I can't." He was fingering a ring. "I'm married- and no matter how much time and distance separate us… I won't break that promise."_

_Then the man kissed his forehead, and he felt like such a foolish boy for hoping./_

His will to fight diminished.

Then he had seen the Great Sage kiss the blond soldier- and his heart had broken.

_I don't want a world where you will betray me_

The words had been insinuated so easily into his mind, he wasn't sure who had originally thought them. Himself, or the voices that whispered it was okay to let go. It was okay to let himself be angry. After all, when someone betrayed you, it was okay…

(_But Wolfram would never betray me)_

Conrad had. Conrad had done it to save everyone… but he had still betrayed him. He couldn't trust Conrad.

He couldn't trust anyone.

(_But Wolfram wouldn't betray me. I know he wouldn't)_

"He would _never_ betray me," Yuuri said aloud, to the many laughing, clapping, screeching and ranting voices that had taken up residence in his ears. He finally noticed where he was… a barn? Maybe? Some place with walls.

Thinking was too hard now. He couldn't make himself move, there was another person using his mouth and eyes and hands, and all he could do was watch. The voices liked the memory of the blond man _(Not Wolfram!)_ wet with blood. Beautiful, they said it was. The gold of his hair and the red of the blood…

So beautiful.

But killing and destroying was not what he did, and being contrary was part of his nature. He didn't want to be part of what the Sovereign was.

The voices seemed to have prying hands, with cold fingers that scrambled through his mind and memories as they tried to find purchase, somewhere.

_I hurt Wolfram_

He could remember all the times he had killed, had delighted in the killing, in the screams _(Not me! Not me! The Sovereign!)_, the times he had made _him_ bleed, saw him pass out from trying to remember Yuuri- hurt him by ignoring him-

He had no reason to fight. If he hurt Wolfram _(Wait- wasn't the blond man different?)_ then… he didn't deserve to be free in this lifetime…

_(Is this what madness feels like?)_

_

* * *

_

Murata watched his old friend closely as the meeting closed, leaving them to make final preparations to move out.

"You've done all you can, Shinou," he told the old king. The final preparations for the army were more than easily handled by Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter. "But I've noticed that your ability to delegate has not improved."

Shinou smiled, vaguely, and Murata noticed that the dark smudges under his eyes were becoming more pronounced.

"Have you rested at all since taking over Wolfram's body?" he asked, frowning. "Or eaten?"

The old king shook his head, attempting to straighten his posture, before slumping against the wall. "I don't have the time. This has to be done."

"Time? Rest a little, you old fool." Murata could feel the old patterns of behavior start again. Sometimes getting his best friend to take care of himself during the war had been a battle in and of itself. "You're in a young body- but it won't do you much good if you burn it out."

Shinou sighed. "You really should worry about Yuuri. I'm going with the long odds on this one, my friend."

"Shibuya… It was really him the whole time?"

"Yes… and you also know I couldn't just let him be sealed away…"

"Damn it, Shi-"

"_Wolfram!_" Greta shrieked, running down the halls. She had spotted Ken and Wolf, and headed for them full tilt-

-Shinou snatched her before she hit, spinning them around.

"What happened to Yuuri?" she babbled. "I heard something bad happened. I'm worried- will Yuuri forget Greta?"

Murata inhaled.

"No… Yuuri won't forget you," Shinou said, kneeling before her. "But Yuuri is very far away right now. He's also hurting very badly. When we get him back, he'll need Greta, because I may not be able to help him then. I'll probably be hurt as well, but I will remember Greta too."

The girl seemed to relax, and then blinked, noting something was different.

"Wolf? Why did your eyes turn blue?" she asked, curious. Shinou knelt in front of her, smiling.

"They did change, didn't they?"

"I liked the green better."

"So do I."

"Then why don't you change them back?"

"I will in a few days." Murata noted that Shinou seemed to be enjoying this conversation thoroughly. He recalled that the ancient king had always been a sucker for kids… Being in a body must be affecting his mind.

Greta gave 'Wolfram' a hug, before leaving, saying something about getting ready for Yuuri's return, and Murata paused at the expression on Shinou's face.

Wistful longing. It was on his face when he walked through the castle, when he had talked to the people there. He could understand that.

"It's like coming home again, isn't it?" Murata said softly. His old friend laughed.

"It was hard- not calling people Lawrence or Seigbert," the Original King sighed, making a face. "Especially when their children are so _much_ like them."

"And you're stuck in Rufus' descendent. I'm not sure who I pity more…"

Murata didn't dodge the fire ball quite in time.

* * *

Yozak wandered down the halls, carrying a bottle of good wine and a loaf of bread, on his way to go see if Conrad was awake. If not Conrad, then maybe the Great Sage would be up for a drink. He didn't really feel like sleeping just yet-

Soft notes drifted through the gloom, filling the shadows with a melancholy beauty.

It had been a long time since Yozak had heard a piano. His eyes closed, tilting his head to the side as the music played.

The last time he had heard one had been when Julia had been teaching Wolfram on the sly- one of the few things that had held the hyper boy's attention.

Well, finding the mystery player was better than finding a brooding Conrad.All that was left now was to ready deployment, and that was a drag. So he let his ears lead him to the dining room.

A sliver of light was visible, and Yozak walked up as the song wound through to a close. A new one started without a beat being missed, equally soft,

Shinou was sitting on the bench before the piano, fingers dancing over the keys.

Yozak hesitated, wondering if it was some kind of blasphemy to disturb the Original King like this

"Enjoying having two functioning hands?"

Yozak blinked, hearing Murata's comment.

"Yes. It's been a very long time."

"You're not wearing that ring on your hand," Yozak listened to Murata speak, noting he sounded just slightly drunk. "It was the only piece of jewelry you wore often. Even after your hand was mangled you wore it around your neck."

The Ancient King in Wolfram's body didn't answer, just went on playing for a few more moments.

"You loved that ring… You know, I just thought of something. You wore it like a wedding ring…"

Yozak raised an eyebrow. Murata was drunk enough to be thoughtful… He also tended to spew words, if what happened last time was typical.

"Wearing a ring to symbolize marriage wasn't a ritual in our time," the Great Sage seemed to be stuck on this point. "Yet you wore one. I never met your spouse…"

Yozak knew this had been a sore spot for the Great Sage.

"Why aren't you wearing one now? Surely Wolfram has something you could wear," his tone was speculative.

"I'm not married yet," Shinou said simply, as he continued to play.

"Hm. Funny. It's the kind of thing Yuuri would probably make Wolfram d…"

He stopped, inhaling sharply.

Yozak jumped at the crash of crockery. He guess Murata had dropped whatever it was he'd been holding.

"My god… Why didn't I figure this out sooner?" he whispered. Yozak's eyes widened and he held his breath. "I had it all backwards. I had always assumed that somehow Wolfram was your reincarnation, or descendent. Or even that you had possessed him. But I had it all wrong."

The piano stopped.

"That was what you've been preparing Wolfram for. That was the price he had to pay- what you had to pay- to save Yuuri's soul then, and his life now. It's why you're so sure you can get him back."

"There is always a chance something could go wrong, old friend. You know that."

"I should have figured it out just from that night."

"The night you tried to seduce me?"

"You're never going to let me live that down. No, not that one; the night you told me your name. Wolfram; I should have figured it out then…" There was a half laugh, half sob from the Great Sage.

Yozak wondered what it was about this conversation he was missing… other than most of it. Something deep and profound that should have made sense to him…

"And here I had thought you had merely been reborn. In truth… in truth… How long does Wolfram have before he has to pay the price? Does he understand what it is he's giving up? It will be thousands of years before there's even a chance he can come home!"

"Four years, five months, three weeks and five days. I don't remember the hours and seconds."

"That's how it always works, doesn't it? To get your wish, to save Yuuri, you had to go back in time and become the king of legends. Instead of you born again as Wolfram… Wolfram will become Shinou."

Yozak's lungs froze in his chest.

"Wolfram would never betray his marriage vows. He would fall in love with the person who bore the same soul as Yuuri. He would even put himself inside the Holy Seal if it meant giving Yuuri's dream a chance. That was the price. To give up everything to endure a living death in the past…"

"Ah, yes… I would. I also imagine Yozak is very confused right now," Shinou said, amused.

The red haired man gaped, before pulling the door wide.

Inside was Shinou, still sitting at the piano bench, and Murata's back was to the crackling fire, leaving his face in shadow.

"Geika… Shinou Heika," Yozak's heart fluttered with unreasonable fear. "Did I hear that right? I had to have been mistaken…"

"No, you are not," Shinou turned to Yozak, lifting a golden eyebrow. "I am- I was… Wolfram von Bielefeld, son of the former Maou, Cecile von Spitzberg. The reason the portrait of the Original King looks just like Wolfram- is because that _is_ Wolfram."

It was too much. Wobbling over to a chair, he found a seat, and eyed the bottle of wine he had with him. Opening it, he took a swig, and offered it to Murata, who looked like he needed it.

"But- you- you don't act anything like that brat!" Yozak exclaimed, and Murata smothered hysterical laughter.

"Oh, trust me! He was! He was!"

"I like to think I grew up," Shinou answered.

"You did. That was when I," Murata stopped, sobering.

"My old friend, I knew you loved me." Yozak inhaled as the ancient king stood, walking over to the Great Sage and gently cupping his face. "But…"

"I know. I know…"

Yozak found it vaguely disturbing to see Shinou kneel before Murata. "I want you to find some kind of happiness. Please? I'm not worth hanging on to anymore. You've got a chance to live your life. Mine… Even if all goes as hoped… If you hold on to me, there will be no comfort for you in the future. No happiness. You deserve to find yours."

They acted so comfortably together. He could almost see himself and Weller in their places.

"This is bizarre," Yozak finally announced. "Wolfram is… damn, that makes no sense… You- you're Wolfram. You really are Wolfram."

"I think it goes without saying that I must ask you to keep that to yourself," Shinou said, turning to him. His face transformed into the faintly cocky smirk Yozak remembered. "Or I could throw a fireball at your ass. I do have to admit to being rusty. I might set your hair on fire by accident."

"That was why Wolfram had to lose his Maryoku," Murata said under his breath. "So that it could be replaced with what you have now."

"Yes. And I never did remember what happened that year," Shinou said, a smile gracing his lips. Standing, he found a chair. "It was funny watching it from a third person perspective… Thankfully, I couldn't randomly faint."

To Yozak, he looked exhausted.

"What about the kid? You get him back, and you marry him- at least, that's what I'm assuming- and then he loses you? Everyone loses you? He'd be heartbroken. Conrad, Celi-sama, Gwendal, and hell- Greta; all of them would be devastated," Yozak whispered hoarsely.

"Yuuri will heal this world," Shinou said with conviction. "He's needed in this time far more than I will be."

"Yes, but he needs _you_," Murata snapped. "Not Shinou- he needs Wolfram. How can you take that from him?"

"I have thought of that- but it doesn't work that way. I didn't, so I can't. It's a paradox. I cannot change history- and believe me, I've tried. From the moment I stepped back into time, things became set. The only way that things can change is in the present."

Yozak was getting a headache. "You're the Original King. We did need you- if you hadn't been there the world would have been destroyed. I think most people would say that's important."

"I have to wonder when all is said and done, what people will think of the Original King," Shinou said quietly. It bothered Yozak how tiredly he moved. "I can only hope that someday my legend will fade and that people will remember Yuuri, the king who brought peace…"

"Was it worth the price you paid?" Murata finally asked.

The smile on the king's face transformed it into the young man Yozak had known.

"Yes, to all of it. I have regrets… but none I can't live with."

"What happens now?" Yozak interrupted again. Shinou sighed softly.

"We bring Yuuri home. No matter what it takes."

To be continued

A/N: It should read very well because I actually had someone beta. Thank you again, Luriko Ysabeth! The last part should be done in a couple of days… I hope the plot bunny being revealed makes sense!


	14. Sacrifice

**Forgotten XIV**

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Wolfram and Yuuri, others mentioned

A/N: Here we go; last chapter and an epilogue. Afterwards, the silly mpreg. I hope. Feed the author, she's had a bad couple of days. I hope the previous chapter made sense… On a random note I am an evil bitch. Shoot me, please.

Shinou looked out at the Mazoku army encamped before Blood Pledge Castle. It was magnificent sight; stretched for miles across the landscape.

The Original King watched them with melancholy eyes, lost in thought.

"Do you truly plan on getting Yuuri back?" a voice said behind him, and Shinou turned to look at Conrad Weller.

His eyes drifted over the man's clean lines and spare build, smiling absently. The Weller strain always seemed to breed true.

Of course, when he had first met Lawrence Weller, he had thought he was very much like his older brother instead of the reverse.

"Yes, I do, Weller-kyo," he murmured, turning back to view the army in the early morning light.

"Forgive me, Shinou-heika," Conrad said, choosing his words carefully. Shinou was only half listening. He could remember, in his own distant past, what it had been like to take orders from the taller man. He remembered a child's adoration for his older brother…

Conrad had pledged himself to the Original King without knowing who he had been. He could remember Weller's rage when Julia had died and taken that soul to the other world…

"It seems to me, with all this build up, that you mean to kill him after all."

"No, no I don't plan to kill him," the Original King murmured. "I never planned to kill him. The Sovereign can destroy armies easily… That is why I will be fighting him."

The sharp gasp from his side told him that the possibility that had never occurred to Weller.

"That surprises you?" Shinou asked, a very Wolfram smirk lighting his face. "I believe I had bested your ancestor more than once, dear Weller."

Conrad's face was wide and open, for the first time in years, and the part of Shinou who was still Wolfram was happy to see a real expression. That false smile had been painful to see.

Shinou turned away. He felt so old; so very, very old and worn.

"You had told Yuuri that you would sacrifice yourself, your body and your life to save him." The soldier nodded, tentatively.

"Would you allow others to make the same sacrifice?" he asked absently, looking down at the fingers he had regained.

* * *

That morning had dawned clear and cold when Conrad had gone to make the final preparations for the army to head out.

He had been going through the encampment when he had spotted Shinou grooming his horse- as much watching the army as paying attention to Wolfram's palomino.

This was the soul of the man who had founded their country, the man who had guided the Demon Tribe for thousands of years. This was the man who had chosen Yuuri to be their leader, knowing full well who he had been and who he would become.

This was the man who was asking a very uncomfortable question.

"I am a soldier," he replied, shifting his weight. "I can be a very cold hearted person when it comes to Yuuri's life. However, it would depend on the person." His brothers, his mother- could he sacrifice them? If he said yes, what did that say about him?

"I should expect no less," Shinou answered. "I believe I have had such a discussion before, with a man who looked a great deal like you." His smile was gently ironic, and Conrad looked away. Those old expressions on that young face made him queasy.

Conrad shifted his weight. "Why did you give me an arm? Why did you want me to hide the boxes then change your mind?"

"I had many reasons when it came to your arm," he paused. "And one of the reasons was because I wanted to change the future. I had long come to the conclusion that it is an impossible task, no matter who you are; though I had to try one more time. Yet losing you would have made Yuuri sad." Shinou sighed heavily, bowing under a horrible weight. "And that is something I do not think I could bear again."

Conrad blinked at him, remembering bits of the conversation with the Great Sage at Adelbert's camp, seemingly a lifetime ago.

"Maybe I wanted to give you back your arm, because you looked so wrong without one," Shinou went on, his voice distant and thoughtful. "And because I could. If my own brother was hurt, I would save him, even if it was a foolish thing to wish." The blond smiled up at him… A smile so filled with regret… Conrad had the sudden impulse to gather the man in his arms and comfort him like he had with Wolfram as a child.

It was the face- Wolfram's face- he told himself.

"I recall you asking Yuuri if he believed in time."

Conrad opened his mouth, then shut it and nodded.

"It brings our greatest joys and sorrows, and no matter what I've tried, I cannot change its flow. Oh, moving back and forth through it is no problem… You may not believe this, Weller-kyo, but I have been many different things in my time. I have been a brat, a warrior, a homeless vagabond, a vassal to a great lord, a lover, a hero and a king. The roles I have cherished the most were husband and father. Time has taken all of these from me, Weller-kyo. Yet I would not change what happened."

"Why are you telling me this?" Conrad asked. He felt confused- seeing this man as a living person was disquieting.

"So that someday, you might understand," the Original King answered. "I cannot ask you to forgive me. I took Julia away from you. I will end up taking your brother as well."

The sound of horse interrupted their conversation; the Great Sage had arrived, sliding awkwardly off the saddle- Shinou's expression immediately turned to wry humor, leaving Conrad feeling cold and in the dark.

"Four thousand years and you still can't ride?" Shinou quipped, and Murata stuck out his tongue.

"I'm not like some people I could name, with more muscles than brains."

"Don't insult Seigbert like that."

"I never! Insulting Gwendal's ancestor-"

"Hm. I was defending him."

How two ancient souls could insult each other like school children was something that always surprised Conrad- despite that they had been doing it since yesterday.

"I have all the girls from the Palace out," the dark haired young man said, once the ribbing was over. "Ulrike should be here any time now."

Conrad blinked. "But she's forbidden to leave without-"

"Shinou's permission?" the Original King finished, tone mild. "If I get to stretch my legs after four thousand years, so can she."

Conrad promptly shut up.

* * *

He was going in the right direction. Yuuri didn't know how he knew that, but he did.

Yuuri shivered. All of the villages in the area were now abandoned- empty of all those who might be his victims. The dark monster inside him snarled at being thwarted, but Yuuri was grateful.

The despair and helplessness he'd felt when he'd watched as his own hand had begun the attack- he had struggled, fighting back with everything he'd had. The Sovereign had staggered, before collecting himself…

Then he felt the dark joy of destruction.

Now it was time. The Sovereign had been whispering soft words of reassurance. The lesser things did not need to exist. Revel in the sight of the destruction. All that would make it complete would be the death of a mortal… Then it would be final. There would be no turning back.

Who was he now? Yuuri didn't know. The Sovereign's voice sounded so much like his own… The blood of the animal he'd eaten for dinner was so tasty, but he really hadn't liked having to kill it… He loved the sight of the fire as it leapt up to meet the sky but it was destroying the homes others worked so hard to build…

This was the only way left to him now, because he had hurt Wolfram. He had no choice to but destroy this world.

Yet it was not his nature to take lives or destroy…

_Yet the flames were so pretty…_

_

* * *

_

The army moved out at noon- ponderously, but Yuuri was not more than a few hours' ride away. It included the medics, the troops trained in rescue, and, oddly enough, almost all the priestesses in Shinou's Palace; including Ulrike.

Murata shook his head, before guiding his horse next to Wolfram's.

Wolfram; he could remember so clearly the night that a drunken Shinou had asked him to call him by his name, because he was so sick of not having one.

That was so long ago now.

The group that had gathered together at the head of the army included Murata and Shinou, Ulrike was riding in a nearby carriage, and Conrad, Yozak and Gwendal rode next to one another.

"There's been something that's been bothering me," Yozak started, guiding his horse to ride next to Murata. "Why is it that Shinou is the one who has to fight the Sovereign? You told us how the kid let out that evil spirit, force, whatever. But how was Shinou able to stop it?"

Murata snickered. Everyone had been coming to him with questions, because he was a tad more approachable than the Original Maou. Not that he could blame them- for the past four thousand years, Shinou had been a legend. They had known Murata Ken the goofy teenager (who had his Sage moments) for months now.

"In the legend of the Holy Seal and the thing that was inside it- there was an opposing force. To summon it, Shinou had to make a pact with all four elements. So, he did, after the world had nearly gone kaput. He put it off because he didn't want to kill the person who became Yuuri." He cast a sharp look over at Shinou who was still staring fixedly at his horse's ears. "He finally did, when it became apparent we couldn't defeat him with our own strength." Murata's voice dropped. "We summoned it, and we fought him back… I was afraid we would lose Shinou for a while…"

Shinou grunted, and Yozak wondered why he was suddenly so grumpy.

"He rejected it afterwards, once the battle was done. That was all the contract was for…"

Shinou sighed. "Not entirely. Things like that never completely die."

Murata could feel Yozak's eyes on him when he stiffened and the blood drained from his face.

"How long can you keep control?"

"Long enough."

He hated this. He hated that Shinou would let this happen- without regard for those who loved him.

He hated that he had a very good idea of what Shinou was going to do…

* * *

Yuuri's fingers played over the blade of Holy Sword, smiling faintly when it bit one of his fingers.

Alford would let them know his location; he could tell he was there now, where he needed to be.

Too bad he'd had to leave him alive to do it. The boy had been foolish enough to try to stop him from attacking an abandoned village.

He had been convinced once that the Maou was evil. Yuuri had thought they had become friends; why would his friend attack him? Foolish person, he knew Yuuri wasn't evil.

Too bad he was still alive. It was necessary and-

_(He didn't want to kill a friend)_

_

* * *

_

"How are you here?" Conrad asked abruptly, settling beside the Original King as they paused to rest and water the horses.

"Well, you see, your mother decided she wanted another child very badly…"

Conrad did not appreciate the humor. He did not appreciate that the Original King had taken Morgif, nor did he appreciate that the Original King was wearing Wolfram's body like his own.

He noticed that Yozak was watching them closely with a strange expression on his face.

"Please, Shinou-heika," he said, with utmost politeness. The Old King sighed softly.

"Wolfram made a contract with me- he would do whatever was necessary to bring back Yuuri, whatever the cost. To defeat the Sovereign here and now and to even hope of getting him back, I had to possess him."

"How?"

"I have a very old claim on Wolfram- the first request, when I healed Yuuri. I touched him rather deeply in order to do that." He left the rest to Conrad's imagination.

"Where is Wolfram now?" Murata was, as usual, the one who brought up the more unpleasant questions.

"He took my place inside the Seal."

Murata hissed. "Shinou, you didn't!"

"He could not have handled the power- he is too young and immature. Even if he had been the one chosen to wield it," Shinou said, giving Murata a warning look. "He would have burned out in hours."

"And you're going to burn out in days," Murata answered scathingly. "You can't keep control for much longer."

"I won't need to," Shinou pointed out- before a cry went up from Gunter and Gisela. A bloody, battered figure staggered to them.

"Alford!" Conrad gasped. Blood had soaked through the young hero's clothes and one of his eyes was swollen shut. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

Yozak got to him first.

"Kiddo- what happened?" he asked, bracing him. Gisela got to him a moment later, carrying her bag of medical supplies.

"Ma-Maou," the human gasped, hacking up more blood. Gisela frowned, and shook her head, before she began to apply her powers. It was all the young man could say before he passed out.

"So… he has the Holy Sword," Shinou said softly, one hand clutching the hilt of Morgif. "It will be over soon."

* * *

Murata wanted to stay with the others tending Alford, but when he noticed that Shinou was not staying with them, he decided to follow behind.

He found him preparing the troops to move.

"It was no accident that Alford survived," Murata said when Shinou was done giving orders. The king nodded.

"Alford was just meant to tell us we're going in the right direction."

Murata sighed at the emphatic statement from the old king.

"I am worried about you," he whispered. "If you have to fight him and you don't go all out, he could win. That is something that cannot happen. As much as we love Shibuya- we have to take into account that this is the world. Not just Shibuya is at stake here."

"Old friend," Shinou said sadly, standing up. "There will not be a world if Shibuya is not here to heal it. We had to kill him then- but what worth is a world where we have to kill a good man in order to survive? I've had to live four thousand years as a ghost. A disembodied spirit who watched as the world changed, and all the good we'd done in the past was eroded away. I've often thought that had we managed to save him, the world would have healed and made a new future, a world where Humans and Demons could live as kin. We truly are not so different."

"You've changed," whispered a soft voice, and both Shinou and Murata turned Yozak. The red haired man's eyes were sad. "Do you think you can save the kid?"

Shinou smiled, and sighed. "I do. But even more… Even if I was not certain of the outcome, I don't want to live in a world without Yuuri's hope in it."

Murata inhaled. "You don't mean-"

"Daikenja, it is almost time. I need you to coordinate the ladies. You'll feel it the moment you need to act. I think everyone will be all right here," Shinou said quietly. "I'll leave-"

"I'm going with you," Murata snapped, then lowered his voice.

"Me too- kiddo, even if you are the Original King, you need more people with you than that."

"I don't want my brothers to see this," Shinou said quietly, and Murata knew he was speaking as Wolfram. "They love Yuuri, and to see him as a monster…"

"You don't want them to see you either kill Yuuri, or Yuuri kill you," the Great Sage answered, and the Original King nodded.

"It has been so long since I have actually seen them… it's so strange…" The old king choked. "I had forgotten how much I missed everyone."

Yozak walked over, awkwardly putting his hand on Wolfram's shoulder.

"Please take care of them," Wolfram, Shinou, or whoever was speaking said quietly, eyes pleading to his old friend.

Murata nodded, before taking his glasses off and wiping his eyes. Shinou offered his forearm to the Great Sage.

"My friend, you have always had my back. Thank you. Yozak, thank you for being here."

He clasped arms with both men, before turning to a spot of darker night in the distance, and walking away.

Yozak and Murata watched as he faded into a smudge of pale shadow.

"I've only prayed once," Yozak said, absently. "After the Ruttenburg Division was slaughtered. I asked that Conrad survive. Daikenja- who do I pray to now?"

Murata shook his head. He had no answers.

* * *

Shinou approached the figure in the distance, twitching slightly as the other side of this ancient conflict within him flung open the doors of his soul, plundering his heart ruthlessly for the will to defeat its opponent.

They were not so different, these two sides of the same coin. Choosing avatars through which to act and causing mayhem in the lives of their contractors.

It filled him, recognizing the soul if not exactly the body it wanted.

Good and evil, they were not. Creation and destruction, perhaps, or change versus stability. Maryoku was about making a treaty with an element… This was the same.

They just could not be controlled.

Straining, he quelled the personality that went with this power- like the one that had taken over Yuuri.

He could not allow it to do as it willed. Not this time.

"It has been quite a long time, Old King," a voice called, and Shinou turned to see the dark thing that had taken over Yuuri.

He didn't answer- just raised his hand and attacked.

* * *

Gwendal was the first to notice.

"Where has Shinou gone?" he asked, trying to find his brother's golden head in the dark.

Conrad's head shot up, then frowned when he saw that Murata and Yozak were staring off into the night.

"He couldn't have…"

Lightening split the darkness and he shot to his feet, running to the two standing at the edge of the camp.

"Where has he gone? Why? Why did he leave?" he yelled, grabbing Murata by the shoulders.

"He left to spare you, Weller-kyo."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to see those two kill each other?" Yozak answered raggedly.

Two small figures appeared overhead- one surrounded in smoky red, the other in gold. As their blades collided, Conrad thought he could see two shapes, however briefly. Two forces battling.

* * *

Yuuri had known the one he was meeting was there. He could hear words, words that held no meaning for him; nothing at all.

It was time to fight.

He was not afraid. He knew this was what he had been waiting for since the beginning. His opponent was dangerous, he knew. That was why he had the holy sword with him. This was what had opposed him since time began…

_(Who is that? He looks familiar.)_

Yuuri had never felt so alive.

The earth was torn asunder as their wills collided, shattering under the impact of two ancient foes in combat. It heaved to fling them into the sky, and his opponent dived at him.

Metal on metal rang, the blow jarring his arms.

Blood lust sang in his veins.

He dodged fire and water, coming at him from both sides, shooting into the air. The other followed, and they flew, their swords crashing again and again.

He could win. The knowledge of how to use this sword was somewhere within him and the voices were telling him wasn't this great? Wasn't this the best game ever? Against a faceless man who-

-Who had cut him?

"You- you-" He felt rage. The pain of the thin slice across his chest was stinging, and he would make him pay.

* * *

Yozak tried to breathe as they watched the two men mercilessly pound at each other, soaring across the sky.

The sheer damage they were inflicting on the land was horrific. Half the forest was burnt away, and then a mountain smashed- on and on they fought. Lightening tore through the night.

Then Shinou scored first blood.

"He's going to kill him!" Conrad cried. Murata grabbed him by the uniform.

"Have some faith in your own brother," he snapped, and Conrad reeled back from the expression on Murata's face. "Shinou-"

Yozak put a hand on the Great Sage's shoulder as he composed himself.

"Shinou never had any intention of _winning_."

The battle in the sky continued, and Yozak stared at the Sage, who could not force himself to watch the fight before turning away.

"Ulrike!" he shouted, heading to find the priestesses.

That was when Yozak saw the opening Shinou was leaving.

Yuuri's pulse raced when he saw the opening. It was one this man had been making over and over again- raising the sword too high to block as quickly as he could have.

His blood leapt at the sight, driving the Holy Sword forward, feeling it crunch through muscle and bone.

So this was what it was like- to kill. To see your enemy's blood spurt out as they fell to the ground. He felt the man's heart make the blade vibrate as it tried to beat.

Yuuri laughed in exhilaration. So this- this was what it was like to-

To-

He peered into the face of the man before him, and the heat and lust in his blood froze.

"Wolfram?"

The blond man… was Wolfram? The man who was-

"Yuuri," he gasped, and somehow managed to stand. Impaling himself further, he reached out to his lover's face. "Yuuri. It is not in your nature to take lives or destroy. You have a choice. Take the path that was made for you; become the Sovereign and destroy the world. Or you can reject it- throw away this shadow."

"_Wolfram!"_ Yuuri wrested the sword free, shuddering when the blood spurted from his chest. How could Wolfram be smiling when there was blood coming out of his mouth? How had he, Yuuri, been able to enjoy the pain he had inflicted?

"Yuuri," the blond man said, voice coming softer and softer. The whistling noise from the wound in his chest was nearly unbearable, and Yuuri slapped his hand over it. "Don't- I knew this would happen. One of us had to die, and I was glad it was me. I couldn't live in a wor-" he stopped, coughing up pink foam. "A world, where you…"

Yuuri shook his head. "Wolfram- no- you can't-"

His eyes shut.

"No. You- I won't let you- Wolfram, don't die! Please!"

The gurgles slowed down.

The voices clapped inside his mind. They laughed.

"I killed Wolfram."

No. This was wrong. Wolfram was supposed to kill _him. _That was how it should be. He couldn't- he couldn't have-

"Wolfram…"

Not him. Anyone but him.

"Get out," he whispered, putting his hand to his chest. "I don't want you." The voices protested.

He was theirs.

"I never said you could have me. I don't belong to you," he called, eyes fixed on Wolfram's deadly pale face.

"_I don't want you- GET OUT!"_

_

* * *

_

Murata nodded to Ulrike, who had raised her hands in a prayer position and begun to chant.

All around them, the many priestesses did the same, watching as the dark shadow that had clung to Yuuri was shed, and half a breath before it tried to lurch back inside.

It stopped, and Murata strained smile was satisfied. They had placed a barrier around Shibuya… Now if only Shinou could…

Shinou's eyes slit open, and a faint smile showed through the blood.

"…got you… bastard…"

Power howled from Shinou as his body glowed, and he stood, eyes glazed with pain and lurched at the shadow that was still trying to strike at the prone Maou behind him. One last lunge, through the dark shade…

There was a nearly audible snap as Shinou physically grabbed the power of boxes, holding it in place.

Murata bit his lip. Shinou's life was flickering out, earlier theatrics aside.

The Maou glowed- not the Sovereign. Yuuri was speaking with the authority and power that was his own.

"It is not in my nature to take lives, or to destroy," he told the fanged shadow.

"In the name of all the lives you have taken, in my name, the Maou of Shin Makoku, and on behalf of the Original King- I will seal you away," Yuuri said, voice firm, leaning over to pick up Morgif.

The Demon Sword snarled.

The shadow that had cast itself over Yuuri flinched away when the sword's name was called, transforming it into its true form.

Murata saw none of it. His eyes were fixed on the form of his friend, who had dropped when Yuuri had struck home. No drama this time… his face had turned gray and his lips were blue.

Running over, he knelt beside him. "Shinou," he whispered, feeling for a pulse.

He felt nothing.

The power should have blinded him, if he'd been paying attention. He was only aware of Yuuri coming back, dropping beside him and pulling Wolfram from him.

So cold; Wolfram's body was so cold.

It may be too late.

"Murata… I killed Wolfram," Shibuya sobbed tearfully. "I kill- I killed-" he couldn't say more, choking.

This was Murata's choice. He could save him… or he could save his old friend a lot of pain and heartbreak, and let him die now.

There really was no choice, was there?

"You can save him," the Great Sage whispered softly. "Shinou's soul is back inside the seal. You can make a bargain with him now."

Shibuya's head shot up, red rimmed eyes staring as it hit home what Murata was saying. "A- a bargain? Like what Wolfram did to save me?"

Murata nodded. "What do you have, that means as much to you as Wolfram's life?" he asked. A cruel question, yet this was how it worked. One thing for something of equal value.

The young king shook his head. "Nothing- nothing means as much to me as-"

He stopped. Gasped.

"For Wolfram's life," he whispered. "For his life- I give up… Earth."

Putting his hands down on Wolfram's chest, Yuuri concentrated. The power that had been draining out of Shinou returning…

There was a tug as two forces strained against each other, and Yuuri frowned. Then there was a snap-

Wolfram's eyes flew open- green once more- and Yuuri smiled, before toppling over.

To be continued.

A/N: The epilogue is coming up. And I didn't kill anybody! Yay! Just inflicted mental trauma on all parties! And if you could understand the metaphysical part… um… goody. Cause at times I confused myself. That was not the point of the story, it was the action and the interaction. So… focus on that and tell yourself it was something like the Lord of the Rings. You'd have to read the Similarion to truly understand the back story. That is something I don't want to take the time to write.

I hope all those who read this story have enjoyed it, and that if you didn't, well… I'm sorry. Thank you all for the fun. The epilogue I'll write soon. And the lemon WILL get written. Really!


	15. Epilogue: Again with the Btchslap

**Forgotten:**

**Epilogue**

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

A/N: This is the epilogue, and I hope everyone has enjoyed themselves. I'm sorry if some of it was confusing. I just hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing, and again… this was written for shit and giggles. I think. Oh well. The mpreg should start soon.

Conrad waited outside the Maou's bedroom, hunched over in thought.

He should have been rejoicing. Both boys were alive, and the rescue trained soldiers and medics had been in place to clean up the damage that had resulted from the battle.

Yet somehow he could still feel the sword of Damocles hanging over his head.

He could remember the words that Shinou had spoken to him, about how he would be unable to forgive, but maybe understand.

That he had taken Julia away from him, and would take Wolfram.

Had Julia ever been his to begin with?

He looked up at the tap of a cane as Wolfram paced back and forth down the halls, muttering to himself. The blond youth was touching his chest every so often, and wheezing with the effort of being up and about.

The wounds he had sustained- the stab through the chest, notably- had been healed to the point of Wolfram pulling through; however it was not complete. Yuuri could heal, and he was able to bring Wolfram back from the brink, but had he done more he would have burned out his Maryoku and died as well. That he had enough power to save Wolfram was part of his contract with Shinou.

How would Shinou take Wolfram? He had thought, at the time, it would mean that Wolfram would die in the battle. The thought had sickened him but… it was always a possibility.

After all, it would have been something Wolfram would have agreed with. But now… what did it mean?

Watching his little brother, he had to wonder, how much time did the prince have left?

* * *

The sound of soft lullaby was what woke Yuuri from his deep sleep. He knew it was impossible for him to be hearing what he was hearing; after all, he'd given up Earth.

His mother should not be singing one of her silly little songs to him, and he had to tell this dream to go away.

Opening his eyes, he froze.

"Mom?" he whispered, croaking when he saw her warm brown eyes looking down at him.

"Hello, Yu-chan," she said, smiling down at him.

Too many emotions went through Yuuri at that moment: joy that he had seen his mother again, and stepping on its heels was terror.

"Wolfram- where's Wolfram?" He sat up, shaking with the effort. His bones were watery and even breathing seemed like too much effort.

"Oh, Yu-chan," the lovely woman said, sighing dramatically, and Yuuri of course took it the wrong way.

"It didn't work?" he exclaimed, tears welling up in his eyes. "He died and they sent me home? Mom- no- please tell me he didn't-"

The entire palace had to have heard his hysterics, but he barely noticed that his brother and father had pounded into the room (and he was so out of it he didn't notice he was in the castle).

Gathering him into her arms, Miko rocked him back and forth while he cried himself out.

"Yu-chan, it's all right, it's going to be all right," she crooned- and Yuuri looked over her shoulder in time to see the door slam open. (Again)

"_Yuuri!_" Greta cried, charging to the bed to dive bomb tackle her shell shocked father and grandmother. His mind refused to connect the room with his family-

"Why are you caterwauling?" Wolfram grunted sourly, limping into the room after the girl.

Yuuri froze as his lungs locked. Relief made him dizzy as the room went silent at the man's entrance- a moment before Yuuri shrieked, throwing himself at his lover and dropping them both to the floor.

The only thing louder than Yuuri's delighted (incoherent) wail was Wolfram's yelp of pain.

"Yuuri! That hurts!" he bellowed- or tried to, because he had gone pale as a sheet and was coughing. The Maou slid off him, hands fluttering down to Wolfram's half open shirt to see the bandages wrapped around chest.

"You're alive?"

"Yes," Wolfram answered, sitting up and coughing, too sore for mockery. He did not look any better than Yuuri felt. His own hands went to Yuuri's face.

"You have any idea how worried I was?" his voice cracked.

"You were worried about me? _Me?_ You were the one who was stabbed through…" Yuuri trailed off, before rocking backwards and hugging his knees. "Dear god, what did I do?"

"That wasn't you," Wolfram wheezed. "That was not you, Yuuri! That was another person and another life, and you defeated it! Don't you dare waste a minute being depressed!"

Relief at seeing his family was immediately stepped on by self recrimination and then followed by confusion.

"Who- how- why-"

Wolfram grunted and sat up. "You made a deal to not go back to earth. Shinou was inclined to be nice and found a loophole. Ulrike was able to bring your family here." He smiled then. "I love you so much."

There was a full body hug followed by a grunt of pain as Wolfram repeated Yuuri's relieved tackle.

"Don't you ever, ever do that again. You hear me?"

"How did you-"

And for the third time, the door slammed open, admitting Gunter and Gisela. Gunter began trying to flood the palace with his tears while Gisela tried to make them remember they were injured and please get _off_ the floor and back into bed, Heika, your Maryoku is still low and Wolfram you are still injured! Oh! Heika!

The two older brothers, Gwendal and Conrad both followed, crowding the bedroom further, as Yuuri shakily got to his feet and pulled Wolfram with him, whimpering softly when his lover winced.

"All right," Yuuri whispered, looking at his assembled family and loved ones. "What happened?"

"To make a long story short, you were possessed by the boxes because you were apparently the reincarnation of the Sovereign and Wolfram made a bargain with Shinou to do whatever was necessary to save you and was possessed by him. You had the typical Big Ass Fight at the end of the movie, blew a lot of things up, he was stabbed and-" Murata started, standing in the door.

"I remember that part," Yuuri interrupted, feeling faint. He wished he didn't. In fact he wished…

"Are you all right? What do you remember?" Wolfram asked, sitting down on the bed and pulling Yuuri to him.

Yuuri didn't object to the public display of affection, resting his head against Wolfram's shoulder, and then pulling away because of Wolfram's grunt. Wolfram sighed in exasperation and pulled Yuuri to him again.

"I'm not going to break."

Yuuri smiled weakly, and then shook his head. "It was like watching a scratched up dvd. Kind of." His smile turned pained. "It skipped around so much… sometimes I would see what I was doing and I would be in control and other times it would be someone else, and they were telling me things…" He shivered.

Wolfram petted his head, and Yuuri blushed at the contact. "I knew… only a few things. When I hurt Wolfram-" and he twisted quickly to cover his lover's mouth. "I became angry enough to throw that thing out."

The blond looked mad, though Yuuri thought he looked just as tired.

"Well, it really wasn't Wolfram you stabbed, if that makes you feel better," Yozak said. He had arrived on the heels of the brothers. He and Murata had the good sense to stay at the door. "It was Shinou."

"Shinou."

"Yup."

"The Original Maou. The first king. The guy who sends me back and forth between worlds. The guy who made that contract with Wolfram-"

"How'd you know about the contract?" Wolfram demanded.

"Because you- wait," Yuuri stopped, having a feeling whatever he heard next, he wasn't going to like it. Turning to the blond, he held his breath.

"Do you remember anything about the past year?"

Wolfram shook his head. "No. How did you know about my contract?" his voice was tight.

"Ah, well, Shibuya," Murata said, shifting uncomfortably. "When you were possessed, Wolfram made a bargain with Shinou… His soul was in the Seal while Shinou fought."

Yuuri had a feeling there was more to it than that, but Wolfram pulled Yuuri to him again.

"What the hell possessed you to give up Earth to save me?" he demanded, but the headlock was strangely absent.

"What did _you_ give up to save _me?_"

Wolfram _did_ give him a headlock this time. "Don't worry about it! It's nothing! You're alive, that's all that matters!"

Yuuri would have pressed, but he saw Murata shake his head, and exchange a strange look with Yozak… and Conrad looked worried.

Wolfram turned his grip into a hug. "Don't worry about it. I knew what I was doing and we're together. That's all that matters."

Somehow Yuuri knew he should ask more, but if Wolfram didn't want to talk about it… and besides, everyone was there. He could grill his lover later.

He frowned, briefly, and twisted around again.

"Wolfram, you know, there was something I'd been thinking about before all this happened."

The excited babble from the group paused when Yuuri spoke, noting that his eyes had narrowed.

"What?"

Yuuri's hand arched upwards, open handed to collide with Wolfram's cheek with a resounding crack.

Smiling with satisfaction, Yuuri nodded to himself. "And _that_ is what you get if you ever do something so stupid again."

The family from earth was rather shocked when the Shin Makoku people began to applaud, or when Wolfram leaned in to kiss Yuuri deeply.

Conrad cleared his throat, turning to them. "He asked for Wolfram to marry him," he explained quietly. The confusion cleared from their faces… Then Miko started to bawl, saying her baby was all grown up… Shori and Shouma just seemed resigned. The boy was a king after all…

Besides, he looked so happy. How could they deny him that?

Murata chuckled softly, and then slipped outside.

* * *

"Oi! Geika!" Yozak called, pulling his horse to a halt behind Murata's when he arrived at the Palace of the Original King.

"Yozak? You didn't have to come after me," he said to his friend, dismounting and tying up his horse.

"I was just wondering if you couldn't stand to watch anymore, that's all," the redhead answered laconically. Murata chuckled.

"Not that at all, actually," the Great Sage murmured. "I was actually coming to check on something. I have a hunch…"

Yozak's eyebrow rose, following the black clad youth as he picked up a lantern and wandered into the bowels of the castle.

Had he not been with Murata, who clearly knew his way, Yozak would have been tempted to be afraid of the dark.

The hallways were thick with dust and cobwebs, giving rise to his suspicion that no one had been there for decades, if not centuries. In fact, he thought that maybe no one had been there since the building was constructed.

"Ah, here we go," Murata said softly, stopping before a pair of stone doors. They were carved with symbols from a language long lost.

"What are you looking for?" Yozak finally asked when he got tired of not knowing. He didn't think Geika would take him some place dangerous… though he was starting to be extremely curious…

"I was coming to visit an old friend," Murata said, giving him a vaguely mysterious smile. "You might want to say hello as well."

Yozak opened his mouth to comment before Murata pushed the doors inwards.

Inside was a small room, oddly devoid of dust, and a glowing altar in the center. It was surrounded by shimmering runes.

Yozak's mouth went dry as the stronger light of the lantern fell on the figure atop the altar.

"Shi- Wolfram?"

Murata nodded, and Yozak walked in, taking a closer look.

Time had not been kind to the First King of Shin Makoku, before he had entered the Seal. Streaks of silver highlighted his golden hair, over a face that was seamed by a scar down his right cheek. Crows feet had begun in the corners of his eyes, with a few smile lines at the corners of his mouth. His hands were folded over his chest- Yozak swallowed when he saw the mangled left hand.

Reaching how, he touched the man's hand- and pulled back.

The man was _warm._

"He's still alive!"

Murata nodded. "His body has survived in suspended animation, in the Seal, since he ended his reign and chose to take Yuuri's place."

The Great Sage lapsed into silence, absently combing Shinou's hair back from his face.

"What now, Geika?" Yozak asked uneasily.

"We wait. We wait four years, five months, three weeks and one day."

The End.


End file.
